AD 2018
by GrimReaper3
Summary: What if the outcome of 3rd impact was different? This story takes place in the year 2018, where Shinji gets his family back, Asuka has gone away for 3 years, Rei's family name is now Ikari. It is both a AsukaShinji fic, and ReiShinji fic. Chapter 4 deal
1. Chapter One

Title: 2018- Memories  
Author: Grim Reaper (Kent Tsui)  
  
NOTE: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).   
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the   
characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit. Don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
=============================================================  
  
Year: A.D. 2018  
Date: August 4  
Time: 18:14  
  
After an enjoyable vacation and a somewhat painful, as well as tedious plane   
trip from New-Vancouver-3, he was finally on his way to the newly repaired Tokyo-  
3. Shinji sat lazily in the rear seat of the car, as the vehicle inched its way to his new   
apartment through a couple miles of long traffic. As he stared out the window at the   
bright red globe created by the light of the setting sun, and the mile long traffic of cars   
which synthesized a path of glittering red lights, Shinji's mind started to drift off.   
Somehow, these sights caused him to remember the momentous events that took   
place only three years ago. Most of them were unfortunately unpleasant memories,   
which made Shinji wished that he had amnesia, so his brain could neglect the events   
during the year A.D. 2015. Even so, a part of him made Shinji feel ashamed of even   
being able to bring up such an irrational and feeble-minded idea. However, Shinji still   
had occasional nightmares about the catastrophe of Third-Impact whenever he caught   
a glimpse of a blood-red colored object or dolls which reminded him of Lilith (giant   
nailed to a red cross located below Nerv HQ) and the Mass-Production Eva Series.   
Although these constant reminders often invited nightmares which left him sweating,   
and panda-eyed in the morning, Ikari Shinji was thankful of the fact that those mind   
haunting events gave him the chance to able to live in and be a member of a real   
family which loved him.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Year: A.D. 2015  
Third-Impact, and after....  
  
Shinji remembered how Lilith changed into a giant Rei, which appeared   
before Eva Unit-01 while he was inside during the initial stage of Third-Impact. He   
remembered vividly that her eyes were full of joy, and emotions. While smiling she   
said, "Ikari-kun, this was Gendou-san's plan, I hope you will forgive him." After   
that, Shinji recalled that he was floating in a dimension of blackness. It was cold,   
dark, silent, and bone chilling, but then suddenly, a pair of familiar and gentle hands   
was embracing him. It was as if warmth and tranquillity were enveloping him. Shinji   
eagerly decided to see who was holding him, and most importantly, who was the one   
that gave him this type of gentle, loving, and peaceful relief.  
"M......M........mother?......", was all he managed to murmur out before a   
flood of emotions overwhelmed him. Yui Ikari smiled gently; the way how mothers   
always smiled to make their children forget their pains, confusion, fear, and any other   
mixed emotions or troubles. Shinji then drifted off into a peaceful, and harmonious   
slumber knowing that everything will work out for him from now on, and that the   
universe around him has returned to normal.   
Shinji was correct about the fact that everything will finally work out,   
because not only have Rei/Lilith brought back the mother he loved, and depraved of,   
but also the people who died during this incident with the angels. Which meant that,   
Asuka, Misato, Kaji, Ritsuko and the rest of the Nerv staff were also miraculously   
resurrected.  
  
About a week later, Shinji found himself living in an apartment with a   
devoted, gentle mother, and a caring, as well as, attentive father. Shinji recalled on   
that night, his father explained his cruelty towards him for the past years at the dinner   
table. While in the presence of Yui, and Rei, Gendou told his epic tale. In order to   
gain the necessary positions of power to stop Third-Impact, and bring back Yui, who   
was trapped inside Eva Unit-01, he had to severe any sort of familial relationship with   
Shinji. The reason for this act was to prevent anyone from suspecting his purpose for   
working in Gehrin and Nerv, or to prevent anyone from using Shinji against him in   
any sort of way possible. Following this confession, Gendou then explained the   
purpose of Seele, Second-Impact, The Human Complementation Program and   
Project-E in great detail. Apparently, Second-Impact was caused as a warning to   
human beings of their wicked ways in trying to play God by messing around with   
cloning technology, as well as genetics. When Adam came to warn the human race of   
their mistakes, mankind tried to capture him, and was punished by a never witnessed   
before explosion. However, mankind had not learned their lesson. Instead, they tried   
to clone Adam, in order to create a weapon able to wrestle with the agents of God   
who were predicted to arrive fifteen years later. Subsequently, Yui was trapped   
inside Eva Unit-1 during a synchronization test. Soon afterwards, the rest were   
history. Thus, The Human Complementation Project was to complete the human   
race's strength, so that they would be able to stand up against God. Gendou also   
explicated that Seele's idea was to use Lilith to combine the human race into one   
entity, so that eventually they would be able to conquer God and the Devil.   
"Apart from saving your mother, I also wanted to follow her will to save   
mankind. Because there was nothing grand to gain from losing one's individuality   
and life to win a duel against God. That was why I and many others secretly fought   
against Seele." Gendou admitted, with tears now streaming reluctantly down his face.   
Shinji thought that he would never see the day when his father would cried and   
apologize to him for his emotionless treatment towards him.   
"I am sorry for all that I put you through, and I hope that you understand my   
reasons. I had to cover up a lot of things during my time at Nerv, but to cover up my   
connection with you was the most painful act I had to bring myself to do. Losing   
both you and Yui was torturous. Not a night went by that I did not think about the   
day when you and Yui will be back at my side, and we could experience what it feels   
like to be a real family. Please forgive me, my son, and I hope that you realizes my   
reasons and regrets." Gendou finally spoke out with ample emotions; the words that   
he hoped will help bridge a new father and son relationship between him and Shinji.  
"I understand, father, I am also... regretful that I didn't understand your   
troubles, and tried to blame you for many of my 'ill fortunes', and mistakes," replied   
Shinji, who was beginning to feel tears gathering over his eyes.  
"So from now on, we will live as a family again, Shinji. Gendou and I will   
provide you with a secure home, and the family love which you lost after I had to   
leave you." Yui added, with her motherly, comforting voice.   
"As of now, I will try to make up for the time lost between you and I, Shinji.   
I will not fail you again in my role as your father. From now on, I will be there for   
you when you need me. We will have that close relationship which a father and a son   
have between them. From this point on, you, me, your mother, and your sister will be   
the ideal family with a relationship between us which other families will most   
definitely envy." Gendou declared proudly as he began laughing with tears flowing   
from his eyes, while slapping Shinji softly and comfortingly on the back.  
"Thank you, father, you can't imagine how long I have been waiting for this   
day. I always... 'sob'... cried when I dreamt or imagine about a family with me, you,   
mother, and ........... WHAT??? Sister!!?? Since when did you and mother had a   
daughter?" Shinji asked out with confusion. But the answer clicked within him when   
he looked Rei directly into her red orbs.  
"Gendou? I thought you said you told him," Yui asked, sounding a little   
annoyed as well as astonished. Then, suddenly she realized that her husband wanted   
to demonstrate his newly reclaimed humor on their son, as well as give him a mild   
heart attack.  
"Hey, how was my first 'fatherly' joke on you, huh? Shinji" Gendou laughed,   
sounding very triumphant of the maneuver he just played on his son.   
"Needs more work...., not funny at all." Shinji criticized, obviously irritated.   
"Father, I know that you have a sense of humor, you really don't have to prove it   
with dull jokes like this one."  
"It's not a joke. Yui and I had decided to adopt Rei. After all, she was   
family to us both, and she deserves a loving family," Gendou explained. "So, Shinji,   
meet your new sister; Ikari, Rei."  
Shinji's eyes bulged out of their sockets and then he fell backwards in his   
chair. *I can never get used to this,* he thought in his mind.  
Rei blushed a bit, smiled a bit, but her face only betrayed a miniature amount   
of emotions. Then with an extremely cute voice she greeted Shinji, "Nice to meet   
you, Shinji-niisan."  
"Why do I have to be the older one?" Shinji protested with annoyance.   
Then sarcastically said, "My life is getting interesting already."  
"Believe me, son, everything begins now," Gendou responded, while   
wearing a rather sly look on his face, which hinted something to Shinji.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*That was the turning point of my life* Shinji thought to himself. Also, it   
took him a while to get used to being a son, and most of all, an older brother to a   
remarkably attractive girl of his age.  
As he scrolled from his view across the car to steal a glance at his father,   
mother and sister, Shinji couldn't help but admit that the past three years were the   
most distinctive among many of the other years he had previously experienced. Due   
to the fact that Tokyo-3 was completely destroyed, his family settled in Tokyo-2.   
Touji, Kensuke, Hikari and most of his schoolmates and their families from Tokyo-3   
were given government compensation, and also settled in Tokyo-2. Due to the recent   
completion of Tokyo-3, many of them were now also caught in this endless traffic   
heading back to their homes in Tokyo-3. During the past three years, life for Shinji   
was full of joy, excitement, and surprises. Thus, not a single day passed by without   
Shinji feeling that he was treasured by his father, loved by his mother, and grateful   
that he had Rei as his sister.   
Basically, for the past few years, Shinji enjoyed his life in the accompany of   
his friends, and family. Thus, he still got to see the usual group of people, except for   
Asuka, Misato, Kaji, and the rest of the Nerv command staff. Fuyutsuki, Hyuuga,   
Aoba were in charge of the reconstruction of Tokyo-3, and Geofront. That meant   
that they had to live on-site. However, Fuyutsuki frequently showed up at their   
apartment for dinner, and got pissed drunk with Gendou because of the fact that, the   
two grown men adopted a sport in which they attempted to surround the wall of the   
guest room with empty sake (sake: Japanese rise wine) bottles. Which meant that if   
they were to surround the entire room with bottles, they were required to drink quite   
a large sum of sake. Once, when Shinji was dragged into one of Gendou and   
Fuyutsuki "happy hour" sessions, Shinji asked them if the truth that all of Nerv's staff   
were resurrected was made known to the public.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Year: A.D. 2016   
Rituals of manhood: Trial by Sake  
  
"It was most definitely covered "hic".... or else there would be an upheaval   
from many religious groups." Gendou was already drinking his fifteenth bottle, and   
Fuyutsuki was also putting away sake into his bottomless stomach like there was no   
tomorrow. "Wouldn't want that to happen. Have to allow the public to be calm   
before the next "hic"... pro....phe... "hic"...cy." Gendou weakly said. Then out of   
nowhere, he yanked out a bottle and gorged Shinji with it. They sang songs which   
Shinji couldn't make out the lyrics, but he managed to join in the babbling, and that   
night ended happily. Except for Shinji, who had a headache like skull-cracking by   
hammering a 6-inch nail when he went to sleep in the morning.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinji began to feel the headache returning after he replayed the countless   
times when he was dragged into these 'sessions'.  
That sort of behavior often reminded Shinji of Misato. After Third-Impact,   
Misato, and Kaji became Asuka's new guardians, and they left for Germany to   
supervise the operation of Nerv's Germany branch. They took Asuka with them,   
because they needed a test pilot for the new specifications that Shinji's mother   
developed to upgrade the Eva units. Like Misato, Ritsuko, and Maya left for Nerv's   
U.S branch in order to upgrade and develop new working theories for the Magi   
system. As for his father, Gendou was now, with some of his close friends playing   
the role of the men who used to be part of Seele. However this time, they had a   
secret agenda which Shinji could trust.   
The rays of the setting sun was now at its strongest.  
*Red, that color always remains me of something.* Shinji's brain reminded   
himself as his mind began to drift off again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Year: A.D. 2016 (March 16th)   
A Rainy Day- A day to hide your tears  
  
Sohryu Asuka Langley was standing behind of Shinji and Rei before the   
Tokyo-2 airport; international terminal. Her hair was red, just like the color of Rei's   
eyes. The trio proceeded with Asuka to the boarding gate, while Shinji was dragging   
behind him a mountain of Asuka's luggage. Shinji recalled Asuka's attitude and   
feelings towards going to back to Germany and to live with Misato and Kaji. Her   
posture towards the situation was generally positive. Even more, Shinji vividly   
remembered how Asuka was boasting about the fact that she won't have to worry   
about him trying to do something sexually indecent to her ever again.  
"Not only do I get to live with Kaji-san, I finally have the chance to get away   
from you, pervert. Hmmmm (happily), I won't have to worry about you peeking at   
me in the shower, you trying to kiss me or even commit any unspeakable acts against   
me at night ever again. Ohhh, I feel so relieved." Asuka summed up her benefits with   
great excitement.  
Somehow, Shinji felt that Asuka was not acting like herself ever since they   
got into the Nerv provided transport shuttle. He felt as if Asuka was trying to hide   
something. However, he didn't think much of it, because of the fact that Asuka   
was..... well..... Asuka. Shinji knew perfectly well that Asuka most often acted a   
certain way outside, but while deep inside her heart, she was acting the direct   
opposite. It was like as if she had a serious problem of character instability or   
multiple personalities. Maybe it was because of the fact that she often tried to hide   
her weakness, emotions, desires, and happiness just to make herself look mature, as   
well as significant. Nonetheless, Shinji felt that the Asuka he saw today was not   
normal at all. In fact, it seemed to him that she didn't want to leave Japan at all   
because of him. This idea found its way into Shinji's brain by a path called instinct via   
observation. Ever since they got into the transport shuttle, Asuka, being herself was   
jabbering, and gibbering away about how wonderful it was to be going back to   
Germany, along with the fact that she was finally being freed from the sinister claws   
of the legendary baka-hentai-Shinji. Normally, this was ordinary, but the most   
daunting part about this was that every sentence from then onward were all Shinji-  
related.   
"It would be marvelous to live in Germany again, and not with Shinji.", "I   
would be able to eat real German food again, rather than that crap which Shinji cooks   
up everyday." were only a few of the thousands of lines she said while on the way to   
the airport. During this "verbal Shinji bash", Shinji realized that Asuka was   
constantly stealing long and deep looks at him.  
At first Shinji thought that Asuka was acting this way because she really   
wanted to get away from him. Nevertheless, what triggered Shinji's realization of this   
hypothesis was when they got out of the Nerv transport shuttle. It was raining, and   
Asuka stood behind him under the clouded skies while raindrops sprinkled down her   
well figured chin from her blue, and passionate eyes. For just a moment, Shinji could   
have sworn in disbelief that Asuka was crying just a bit, as well as doing it directly in   
front of him. Even so, Shinji dismissed that idea, because he thought that maybe, just   
in one out of a thousand chances that Asuka was emotional about leaving Japan.   
Although Shinji concluded his theory at that time, he later drew up another set of   
speculations when they finally reached the boarding gate.   
Standing in front of Shinji and Rei, Asuka wore an expression which was   
made up of sadness, regret as well as an edge of jealousy. "You are very lucky,   
wonder girl." Asuka mumbled out to Rei, while she looked upward towards the   
ceiling. After a short moment, while being observed at by an astonished Shinji, and a   
surprised Rei who was blushing slightly. When Asuka brought her head down, her   
face was then turned towards her left side, and her eyes were closed. "But this   
doesn't mean that I am giving up. I am just leaving to find myself again, and when I   
am back....... Miss Ikari, I will be more than a match for you." Then she turned   
towards Shinji with a face which he thought Asuka would never wear. Asuka was   
very beautiful, but she wore an expression of sorrow, as well as satisfaction. Her   
unblinking eyes were now staring directly and expressively into Shinji's heart, giving   
him a feeling of astonishment, and a slight bit of embarrassment. Likewise, her smile   
was not a big one, but it was a warm one, and priceless.   
"Good-bye, Shinji. I will miss you..." Without waiting for another moment,   
she quickly turned away and boarded the plane.   
Shinji stood there, absolutely mystified by the sudden turn of events. *I   
could bet my life to say that I thought I saw Asuka had a few drops of something wet   
running down the side of her face when she was turning away. My God!! Could   
those be......tears. Well, they had to be, there was no rain inside.* Shinji reasoned.   
Just at that moment Rei said, "Shinji, look. That hole in the ceiling was   
dripping water on Asuka."  
*Oh, so they weren't tears after all. But, did she meant what she said?*   
Shinji asked himself.  
"Goodbye, Shinji. I will miss you..." was replayed in Shinji's brain more   
than a few times before Rei was able to shake him back into reality.  
"Shinji, are you feeling fine. Let's go home." Rei suggested with a   
concerned tone.   
"Yeah..." Shinji replied.  
As Shinji walked away from the boarding gate with Rei holding onto his arm   
while wearing a confident, and content smile, Asuka's plane began its trip to   
Germany.  
  
On the plane, Sohryu Asuka Langley had her head against the window,   
looking down at Tokyo-2, while tears flowed freely down both sides of her cheeks,   
she whispered breathlessly, "Shinji......" over and over again.  
Sitting a seat away from Asuka, Kaji spoke softly to a worried Misato sitting   
between him and Asuka, "Let her be alone for a while..." With a care-worn look,   
Misato complied and rested her head on Kaji's shoulder.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Finally! I thought this traffic was endless. Woah!! HEY, YOU #@*$'IN   
BASTARD BETTER WATCH WHO YOU ARE CUTTING OFF!!!" Gendou   
yelled, as their car finally cleared the traffic. By the look of things, Gendou wasn't   
the only one who was ticked off by this "never-ending", traffic-clogged, highway   
leading to Tokyo-3. Thus this other "slightly driven off the edge" man decided to   
dangerously cut in front of the Ikari family car.  
"Father, calm yourself. I know that it was a long trip, but there is really no   
need to chase after this guy while going 130km/h." Shinji spoke to his temporary   
deranged father. *Father certainly acquired a short-fuse when he is really stressed   
out. Good thing he never acts this way towards us.* Shinji thought, thankfully.  
"Shinji is right, honey. Don't be so childish. It has been a long trip. Do you   
want me to drive?" Yui asked with a soft and peaceful voice, while wrapping one of   
her delicate arms around Gendou, who now had smoke emerging from his ears.   
When Gendou looked at his wife, who was smiling warmly at him, a feeling of   
tranquillity descended upon him. Within seconds, Gendou returned to normal and   
resumed driving under the speed limit.   
It was a mystery which had puzzled Shinji for almost three years now.   
*How does she do that? Whenever father suddenly exploded, she always managed to   
calm him down by just smiling at him.* Shinji puzzled within his mind. Naturally,   
Shinji didn't think much about it, because he thought that was brought by the unique   
relationship between a married couple. Certainly, he was glad that his parents had   
this relationship. *Well, their bond between each other must be quite strong.   
Considering that they had never argued or raised their voices at each other.* Shinji   
thought.   
*Well, either that, or women have their unique ways towards men I   
suppose.* Shinji reasoned another theory in his brain. *Can never understand them.*   
he thought, as an image of Misato, Asuka, and Rei floated past his sight. "Rei....",   
Shinji said quietly as his point of view shifted towards his sister who was sleeping   
peacefully in the seat next to him.  
*Took a while to get used to you as well..... Rei...*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Year: A.D. 2015   
Rei: Ayanami Yesterday, Today Ikari  
  
Today, Gendou, Yui, and Shinji were at Rei's place helping Rei moving her   
stuff from her new apartment in Tokyo-2 to the Ikari apartment. Actually, Shinji was   
quite shocked to find that there were eight large boxes to be moved when he entered   
Rei's more or less empty apartment. The colorless, and shadowy apartment was   
basically the same as the one she had at Tokyo-3, minus the banging noise from the   
nearby construction. Because of Shinji's commonsense, he didn't dare to ask Rei   
what were the contents of those eight great, big, mighty boxes. After greeting Rei,   
Shinji immediately went to help his father move one of these intimidating boxes. To   
Shinji's amazement, they were astonishingly easy to lift. Thus, the anticipated moving   
time was greatly shortened. However, the last box was positively heavy and   
extremely depressing to the two pairs of legs belonging to Shinji and Gendou.   
Logically, Shinji guessed that those were books inside that box.  
"Ready to go to your new home, Rei?" Yui asked, as they were making their   
way to the car. Meanwhile, Gendou and Shinji were still struggling painfully with the   
eighth box. When Yui finally noticed this entertaining scene, she couldn't help but   
giggle at this sight. "Rei, what is in that box?"  
"Weights..." Rei replied in monotone. "...and some textbooks."  
"Oh......" a large beat of sweat appeared behind Yui head. *Ouch!! Hope   
they won't hurt themselves.* she also said in her mind worriedly. "By the way, do   
you have any other clothes other that school uniform? Shinji told me that he had   
never saw you wearing anything else."  
"Yes. Mrs. Ikari." Rei replied.  
"Rei. I am your mother now. So, you can call me mom or mother.   
Whichever you feel comfortable with." Yui suggested in a kind motherly voice while   
wearing a gracious as well as warm smile.   
When Rei turned to face Yui, she was bewildered by the fact that she had   
such a close resemblance to Yui. It was as if she was staring right into a mirror.   
Right away, Rei finally understood why Shinji told her that she looked like a mother   
when they were cleaning the classroom (episode 15). However, the most shocking   
idea Rei had at the moment was the fact that she finally got to see herself while   
smiling. As Rei recalled, she only smiled twice for as long as she could remember.   
Once when Shinji asked her to after they defeated The Fifth Angel, and another time   
when she saw Shinji reunited with his mother. *She is also my mother now.* Rei   
thought to herself. With that thought she smiled back at Yui with her eyes full of   
emotions, and responded, "Yes mother."  
"Shinji..... 'pant' .. how about a time-out?" asked Gendou, completely   
exhausted and consumed by fatigue.  
"Yeah, my legs are numb." Shinji replied, while desperately trying to keep   
his balance.  
At the sight of the two Ikari-men lying on top of the box; blacked-out, Yui   
started to laugh while getting into the car. Correspondingly, Rei began to giggle   
quietly.  
  
Moving boxes down from Rei's apartment was not an easy task, and   
transporting it back up to the Ikari apartment was just as bad. After the boxes were   
moved to the apartment, Gendou and Shinji were both taking a much need rest.   
Shinji went on to lying on his bed, and Gendou was showering. Thus, Yui was left to   
help her new daughter unpack.   
"....Rei?" asked Yui, as she glared with disbelief at the eight opened boxes   
lined up in Rei's room.  
"Yes, mother."  
"I thought you said that you have clothes to wear other than your school   
uniform."  
"I thought you asked me if this uniform I was wearing was the only clothes I   
had." Rei answered innocently.  
"So... in other words, you don't have anything else to wear but school   
uniforms."  
"Yes, mother."  
Just then, Shinji entered the room after getting a little rest. Immediately, he   
saw what had gotten his mother so dumbfounded. There were eight great big boxes   
in his sister's room. One of them was filled with plain white panties. The next was   
filled with white bras. The third was filled with black socks. The four was   
completely taken by light brownish colored towels. The fifth was full of dresses   
which were from Rei's many school uniforms. The sixth obviously contained the top   
blouse for Rei's uniform. The seventh was occupied by cups, toothbrushes, lab   
beakers, and pillows. Finally, the heaviest of them all; the eighth box, was full of   
textbooks, lifting irons, chains, knives, crowbars, and a whip. Much like his mother,   
Shinji stood there dumbfounded by the sight of these boxes. However, the most   
shocking fact to Shinji was not the countless school uniforms, but the eighth box.  
"Rei? Why are there chains, knives, crowbars, and lifting irons in that box?"   
Shinji slowly asked, and decided not to ask about the whip.  
"They are for you." Rei replied as if nothing about the boxes was surprising   
at all.  
"For ....me?" Shinji asked nervously.  
"You will find out." Rei simply replied.  
Shinji gulped, while a picture of him in a dark room began to appear in his   
mind.  
"Shinji, Rei is just teasing you. These are probably what she use to defend   
herself when she was living by herself. You do know how dangerous it is for a girl of   
her age living by herself, right?" Yui said to her son, who was now shaking with fear.   
"Anyhow, Rei. You have got to get more variety of clothes. I mean, don't you need   
pajamas?"  
"No."  
"What do you sleep in then?" Yui asked, puzzled.  
"Nothing. I sleep naked...." Rei replied.   
"...................................." Shinji stood there, frozen.  
"Rei, you have to wear something while you sleep, or you will catch a cold."   
Yui said to her with a strict motherly voice. "Well, I guess we should go shopping   
now. Come on Rei. You too Shinji."  
"Wait. Am I going to be the one carrying the bags?" Shinji asked with   
annoyance.  
"Yes." Yui answered. "Shinji, you will be a man one day. So, later in life   
you are going to have to carry the bags when you go shopping with your girlfriend.   
Might as well start practicing now. Oh, think of my little Shinji when he goes on his   
first date." Yui added, while she hugged Shinji tightly.  
"What about father?" Shinji protested.  
"Your father is sleeping, so don't wake him."  
Feeling defeated, Shinji left for the mall with his mother, and Rei.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Rei, you are just full of surprises.* Shinji opinionated in his mind.   
After three years, Rei's character had changed a bit. She now occasionally   
wear expressions on her face, as well as smile. Most importantly, she now knows   
how to express herself, as well as her emotions. However, Rei has never displayed   
any negative emotions. Basically, she is now a normal girl. What is left for her to do   
now is learn how not to ever display her without character, expressionless and   
emotionless old self again. Also, she has yet to master the art of social manners.......  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Year: A.D 2015 - A.D 2018  
Up Close, and Personal  
  
One day, Shinji was sitting peacefully in the tub full of warm water. He felt   
wonderful, as well as relaxed. However, everything was going to change. Suddenly,   
a pair of arms latched onto him from behind, and a voice said....  
"I will rub your back for you"   
Startled, Shinji turned his head around to find Rei kneeling in the tub.   
Although the water covered the lower part of her body, but her feminine figure on top   
was fully visible to Shinji.  
"REI!!!!" Shinji yelled, with small amounts of blood traveling down his nose.  
"What is wrong? We are brother and sister." Rei asked with a disappointed   
face.  
Unfortunately, Shinji had already blacked out and sank into the water.  
  
One morning Shinji got out of bed feeling really rested. He was about to get   
up until he felt something heavy on top of him. Lifting the blanket, Shinji found Rei   
lying on top of him, with her head on his chest, wearing her new pajamas.  
"R......E.......I..........??"  
"Mmmmm......... Good morning Shinji." Rei raised her head and smiled   
warmly, while her eyes were still half closed. She wasn't wearing a bra.  
Shinji panicked, remained motionless, and fainted.   
The blood flowed again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinji was about to recall another close encounter with Rei, but he was   
waken up.  
"We are here Shinji. Wake up." Gendou called from outside of the car.  
Shinji looked out the window and saw his new home. The building had a   
orange, golden color due to the light from the setting sun.  
"Our apartment is on the top floor. I think that the furniture are already   
moved in." Yui said, wearily.  
"I am thirsty." Rei said with a monotone.  
"Well, I need a shower. Lets go." Shinji suggested.  
Thus, the Ikari family went to the elevator, and made their way to the 28th   
floor. When Shinji stepped out of the elevator, he noticed that this floor had only two   
apartment units.   
They moved to the one with a plate marked "28A" attached on the door, and   
stepped in.  
"Ah, home sweet home" Gendou said while stretching, and sat down on the   
sofa.  
"The furniture are at the right places. I am going to start decorating the   
house tomorrow. Want to help, Rei?"  
"I love to mother." Rei replied with enthusiasm.  
"I am going to take a shower. I still smell like the plane cabin." Shinji said.   
Then he move to the washroom. When he arrived, Shinji noticed that the shower was   
on.   
"The movers left the shower on." Shinji yelled down the hallway.  
"OK." Yui called back.  
Thus, Shinji went in, and made sure the door was lock. Naturally, he took   
off his clothes, and walked towards the shower. He opened the shower door, and....  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hentai!!!! Baka!!! Pervert!! WHAT ARE   
YOU DOING!!!!!" yelled a girl with red hair, and blue eyes.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............  
=============================================================  
  
This is my first fan-fict, do you like it. Please give me some feed-back. I want to   
know your comments.   
  
Email: Kent_Tsui@sac.on.ca  



	2. Chapter Two

Title: AD 2018  
"Part Two"  
Author: GrIm ReApEr   
  
=====================================================================  
"AUTHOR'S NOTE" A MUST READ!:   
Lines shown between these symbols * ..... * indicates that the character is thinking   
something in his/her mind. Thus, they are thought lines. For example, *Oh, that is it, I am a dead   
man,*  
Also, Please keep in mind that in Japan, the family name of a person comes first while the   
Surname appears after it. Thus, the characters with a Japanese origin will have a name arrangement   
like this, ie. "Ikari Yui". However, characters with other nationalities will have a name arrangement   
where the Surname is followed by the family name, ie, "Soryu Asuka Langley".  
  
Thank you for all those who have responded to my A.D. 2018 part one. I was beyond surprised   
when there were so many replies. Like any other writer, I am sure, this kind of popular response is   
what sparks a writer's will to write again. I am not sure if this fic will be to your liking, but give it a   
try.   
  
Disclaimer: Evangelion is the property of Gainax (thank you, you wonderful people).   
ADV Films has the rights to the English translation. Thus, I am only borrowing the   
characters to write a story for entertainment, thus it is non-profit. Don't sue me.  
=====================================================================  
Year: A.D. 2018  
"A Shadow from the Storm Clouds"  
  
An aircraft resembling a fighter, approximately eighteen meters in length, was soaring   
calming above the black and turbulent storm clouds covering the central section of the Pacific   
Ocean. However, if one examines this fighter aircraft closely, they might notice that there was   
something different about this aircraft. Firstly, there was nothing that resembled a cockpit found   
anywhere on this fighter. Secondly, underneath the sections that connected the wings to the main   
body of the aircraft were two interesting objects. There were one of these underneath each   
connecting section between the wings, and the main body. Approximately thirteen to fourteen   
meters in length, these objects actually resembled two oversized rifles hung underneath the aircraft.   
Overall, the aircraft appeared to be dark blue, but the outline of the wings and other countless   
sections were black.  
Strangely, the cockpit of this aircraft was located in the mid-section of the craft. The   
dimensions of the cockpit were only a meter and a half in width, and a little longer in length. The   
pilot's seat was located towards the rear but at the front were three large monitors displaying the   
world outside. The center monitor was directly facing the pilot, whereas the other two on each side   
were diagonally facing the pilot. All around the top, rear and sides of the cockpit were lighted   
buttons, instruments, and switches that might be used for operating the aircraft. The only   
recognizable piloting devices were two handles located on each side of the pilot seat that resembled   
joysticks. Suddenly, a message appeared on the monitor directly in front.   
It read, "Next Target: Nerv secret research facility established in the Canadian Rocky   
Mountains. Proceed to the provided coordinates. Mission Objectives: First - Download   
Evangelion research data from main computer. Second -Liberate any weapons or supplies that may   
be useful. Third- Destroy facility. End of message."  
Then, from underneath the monitor a sophisticated keyboard was raised in front of the   
pilot. By placing his/her (gender of the pilot is unknown at this time) hands on the keyboard, the   
pilot replied by typing, "Instructions received. Objectives Understood. Mission will commence   
immediately."  
Upon replying, the fighter changed its heading and proceeded towards its target, flying   
above the chaos beneath caused by the cruel nature.   
As the aircraft was heading away from the storms, the symbol of "infinity" could be briefly   
seen due to the light provided by the moon.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The moon...  
  
Ikari Shinji was resting in the bed beside the window of his newly semi-furnished room.   
He thought that nothing could have been better about this new apartment. Yet, for a particular   
reason, he couldn't fall asleep tonight. Pulling away the icepack that was on top of his left eye,   
Shinji tilted his head slightly to his side and stared at the icy moon outside his window.  
*So peaceful... the moon... reminds me of someone...* Shinji thought to himself as he   
yawned lazily.  
Drifting slowly to the realm of dreams and imagination, Shinji's mind involuntary replayed   
the most imprinting moments of the past day...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Year: AD 2018  
"Nice to See You Again, Pervert."  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pervert!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!" yelled a girl   
with red hair, and blue eyes.  
However, Shinji was completely frozen and could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at this   
girl. This girl had locks of silky long wet red hair running down the sides of her face and her back.   
Her eyes were like a set of brightly glittering sapphire shining radiantly underneath a sparkling   
waterfall. At the same time, her lips were notably mesmerizing to the desire of any man. So   
magnificent, they resembled the beauty of the cherry blossom at its height during their blooming.   
Not only that, her body figure could easily be described as the perfection of the feminine shape.   
Each curve and each line of her body could be hailed as the masterpiece of God in creating a   
woman. In essence, the appearance of this stunningly unbelievable girl would be how Aphrodite;   
The Goddess of Love and Beauty would look like if she was to set foot on Earth. In Shinji's mind,   
he imagination added flowers on the floor surrounding the goddess-like beauty in order to make the   
portrayal absolutely perfect.  
Then realizing what he was doing, Shinji immediately looked away and shut his eyes.   
Expressionlessly stepping out of the shower, the girl grabbed a towel, wrapped it around   
herself, and began to steadily approach Shinji. Due to the air movement, Shinji could now smell a   
rush of sweetly fresh pollen of a rose flowing gently into his nostrils.   
SMACK  
This was the sound Shinji heard when he sensed vividly the force from the girl's hand   
making contact with his face. So powerful was the force of this Herculean impact, it caused Shinji   
to involuntarily take a few steps backwards.  
Clutching onto his face with one hand, he embarrassingly apologized, "I am sorry, I didn't   
know you were in here." He waited for a few seconds to observe the girl's reaction, then   
summoned up the courage and asked, "Sorry, this is our apartment... who are you and what are you   
doing here?"  
Despite of what just happened between the girl and Shinji, she simply smiled and replied,   
"That slap was to punish you for walking in unannounced. You are so without manners. 'Knock   
before you enter', ever heard of that?" Then walking closer towards Shinji, she affectionately   
spread her arms open and wrapped them tightly around Shinji. "And this is to express my joy of   
seeing you again."   
Overwhelmed, Shinji asked, "Who are you?"  
The girl's facial reaction showed that she was slightly hurt by Shinji's question.   
Immediately, she pushed him away and angrily demanded, "How could you forget? Anta Baka?"  
"Asuka!? You are Asuka!!!"   
"Bingo! How have you been? Oh, I suppose this is not a good place to talk, huh? Let's   
go outside," Asuka suggested with a cheerful tone. "By the way, please cover up yourself. Your   
friend down there seems to be waking up."  
Embarrassed, Shinji quickly grabbed a towel to cover up and turned red-faced away from   
Asuka.  
"Oh, before we go outside, I have to do something. Here, turn around." Asuka asked with   
a sweet voice.  
Unaware of the danger that awaited him, Shinji obediently turned around just in time to   
allow his left eye to make contact with Asuka's fist. Of course, like any other human being, Shinji   
responded by yelling out loud in anguish. Losing his balance, he fell painfully backwards down on   
the floor.  
"Wouldn't want the others to think that I am going soft on you, hee hee. Bye now."   
Upon saying that, she ran out of the bathroom yelling, "AHHHHHH! Pervert Shinji tried to come   
into the shower while I was inside!! Help!!"  
Disoriented, Shinji started to climb up and thought to himself, *Oh no, Asuka is back...   
and so are the agony for me that from her. But... somehow, she seemed to have change...*   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
  
*Alarm Clock... time to wake up,* Shinji thought to himself upon hearing the annoying   
beeping noise from his new PenPen clock.  
After slapping his hand on the alarm button, Shinji sat up on his bed and stared out the   
window. To his amazement, the sky has hardly lit up yet. To explain this phenomenon he turned to   
his clock for answers. It read, "05:52AM."  
*Geez, no wonder it is all dark and gloomy outside. Who changed the setting for my   
alarm? I usually wake up at 8:30. Well..., at least that is when my hand turns off the alarm, and   
then Rei comes in to make sure that I am awake. Either that, or she was already sleeping in my   
bed.* Shinji inactively thought. *Might as well drag my butt out of bed. I doubt that I can fall   
back to sleep.*  
Moving slowly, Shinji stood up and began to gather his clothes to wear for the day from   
his unpacked boxes. Taking a deep breath, he then set his clothes onto the bed and walked out to   
the living room. Staring at the peaceful atmosphere of the surroundings, Shinji can't help but   
reflect on what had happened yesterday. Somehow, it was very confusing to see Asuka not   
pounding him into a paste for walking into the shower while she was inside. Shinji was absolutely   
certain that if this event had happened three years ago while they were living with Misato, the   
doctors who would be signing his death certificate could only be able to identify him by his dental   
records. Even the thought of that reminder sent shivers down his spine. Feeling an urge to get   
some fresh air, he then proceeded out to the balcony of their apartment. As Shinji would soon   
realize, walking barefoot on the tiles of the balcony outside in the morning would not be advisable   
in any season of the year.  
*Oh Geez, it is cold. Ouch!* Shinji exclaimed in his mind as he scrambled back inside to   
find a pair of footwear.   
Upon putting on a pair of sandals, Shinji walked to the balcony railing and leaned on it   
while crossing his arms on top the railing. Lost in the fresh tranquilizing atmosphere of the   
morning, he rested this chin on his arms and stared down to the street below. Taking a deep breath,   
Shinji could smell the early morning aroma that the plants were giving off mixing with the dew that   
fell from the heavens above. Shinji honestly thought that this sort of smell could refresh even   
Misato, after a two dozens of beer hangover. With his mind cleared, Shinji began to reflect on the   
discovery of the identities of his new next door neighbors. To Shinji, the disclosure was both   
pleasant and disturbing. The residents in the apartment of 28B were...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Year: A.D. 2018  
"The Colonel, The Pilot, and The Watermelon-Man"  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"It's the doorbell. I will get it," Yui called out as she made her way to the door.  
Before opening the door, Yui noticed an extra pair of shoes lying next to four pairs that   
her family wore prior to entering the apartment. Although this triggered Yui's curiosity, she merely   
ignored the observation and proceeded to opening the door. By releasing the lock, the automatic   
door slid open to introduce the beautiful Misato Katsuragi.   
Smiling sweetly, Misato was wearing her one-piece dark purple Nerv dress uniform minus   
the red jacket. While handing Yui a house warming gift, she asked with her famous cheerful voice,   
"Hi, Yui. How was the trip? Fun?"   
"Misato! Thank you, you shouldn't have. Oh, It has been a while. Come in." Yui said   
with a welcoming voice.   
As Yui was leading Misato inside, Rei appeared out of the kitchen. At first, she was   
surprised to see Misato, but she still managed to politely greet her. "Hello, Miss Katsuragi. How   
have you been?"  
"Never been happier, thanks for asking. By the way, please call me Misato. You don't   
have to be so formal." Misato replied warmly.  
Rei nodded, and said, "I will bring some drinks." Then, she made her way back into the   
kitchen.   
As the two women proceeded to the living room, Yui asked, "So, how is the apartment   
next door? Are you settled in yet?"  
"Almost. Asuka still has to unpack her boxes. Kaji and I wanted to buy a few more   
pieces of furniture. And unfortunately, we are not getting any water yet. Otherwise, we are almost   
settled."  
"That must be tough, especially for a seventeen year old girl like Asuka. You know what,   
before your bathroom is fixed you can come use ours. Now that you are living next door, you and I   
can talk more often. Not to mention that Shinji would love to see you everyday."  
"Thanks, Yui. I feel better now that you said that. Asuka was complaining about going to   
the public baths these several days. She said that there might be 'perverts' spying on her, since she   
looked too beautiful big sweat drop appearing on the side of forehead. So, I sent her to use   
shower in your apartment." Misato said with relief.  
"Oh, so that pair of shoes belonged to Asuka," Yui said smiling. She felt exhilarated   
because another one of the many unsolved-mysteries in her life has been solved. Just then, a   
horrifying thought dawned over her. Events such as the discovery of the running shower, the extra   
pair of shoes, Asuka currently taking a shower, and Shinji getting ready to take a shower seemed to   
be obvious signs leading to a disaster. Reluctantly, she asked with a low monotone, "Asuka is in   
the bathroom right now?"  
"Yeah." Misato replied, curious to Yui's sudden change of tone. "Is there something   
wrong?"  
"Shinji just went in to take a shower…." Yui replied frowning, as she tried to hint her   
conclusion to Misato.  
From her experience gained by living with Shinji and Asuka, Misato understood the   
implications almost immediately.   
"Oh………," was all Misato managed to get out of her mouth.  
As if queued, they then heard Asuka screaming from the bathroom, "AHHHHHH! Pervert   
Shinji tried to come into the shower while I was inside!! Help!!"  
  
An hour later, Gendou, Shinji, Misato, a steaming with anger Asuka, and Kaji sat on the   
floor around the glass table in the Ikari living room. Naturally, everyone was staring Shinji's black   
eye even though they knew full well what had just taken place. Then, Rei and Yui came out of the   
kitchen carry a large platter of neatly cut pieces of the watermelon that Kaji brought back from his   
'farming grounds' at Geofront. Then, everyone eagerly helped themselves to the sweet tasting   
watermelons.  
"So, Kaji, you were just back from Nerv?" Gendou asked upon taking a bite into mouth-  
watering red part of the melon. "Reconstruction almost complete?"  
"Magi system are operational, but there still a few bits and pieces we have to iron out. For   
example, the security systems for the sensitive areas still have to be improved." Kaji professionally   
replied.   
"I am sure that you are the expert on such matters. As you are the expert in sneaking past   
them." Gendou replied. "So, when even you can't break-in past the defensive devices, then we will   
know its perfect."  
"Please, you think too highly of me," Kaji laughingly replied.   
"Who will be in the commanding positions?" Rei asked.  
"Fuyutsuki is the new commander, Kaji will take Fuyutsuki previous position as sub-  
commander. Misato has been promoted to Colonel, but her job remained relatively the same. Due   
to Ritsuko's suicide...., your mother will be taking her position," Gendou replied. "And I will be   
with the committee most of the time."   
"That's right. Since school doesn't start for a week, I want you, Shinji, and Asuka to   
come along with me to Nerv tomorrow," Yui said, while wiping her mouth in a lady-like manner.  
"Are we going to have to conduct the synchronization test? I thought that there is no need   
for me to pilot anymore," Shinji unenthusiastically asked while holding an icepack on his eye with   
one hand, and at the same time raising a piece of melon with a fork towards his mouth with the   
other. Unfortunately, he was still a little dizzy from the blow to his eye. Thus, the result was the   
melon coming into contact with his cheek rather than his mouth.  
"Stupid pervert. Spying on innocent girls. This is what you deserve," Asuka grinned   
mockingly. In response, Shinji simply stared at her with narrowed eyes.  
Then Rei, who was sitting beside Shinji, got hold of the fork and gently said with concern,   
"Look at you, making such a mess. Here, open your mouth." Then she placed the fork onto a   
small piece of melon and began to deliver it into Shinji's.   
Hearing Rei's amiable voice, Shinji opened his mouth, and Rei carefully fed Shinji. "Taste   
good?" Rei asked smiling sweetly while cleaning off the mess on the side of Shinji's cheek.  
"Mmmmhh," Shinji replied nodding happily.  
Acquiring another piece of melon, Rei fed Shinji again. As Shinji chewed happily, drops of   
juices accidentally dripped out of the side of his mouth. In reaction, Rei got hold of another piece   
of paper towel and carefully wiped the droplets off.   
As the two continued with this heartwarming process, Kaji opened his mouth and turned   
to Misato teasingly, "Feed me, too?"  
In response, Misato frowningly grabbed a large piece of melon and forcefully crammed it   
into Kaji's mouth. "Don't push it. You are not injured..., unless you want me to break both your   
arms."  
Hastily swallowing the piece of fruit, Kaji replied by shaking his head, "I was just joking,   
can't you be a bit more gentle? Look at Shinji and Rei, they...."  
However, before Kaji could finish his sentence, Misato, mimicked Rei and gently wiped   
the drops of juices from the corner of Kaji's mouth. "Here, is it better?" Misato asked, smiling   
affectionately.   
Everyone laughed or giggled happily, even Rei, who blushed slightly due to a guess to   
Kaji's unfinished comment regarding her caring action towards Shinji. As usual, the red cheeks   
quickly faded away, and she reverted to being semi-expressionless.   
Everyone was enjoying a good time aside from Asuka, who was glaring viciously at Shinji   
and Rei. Of course, no one noticed except for Shinji. Unluckily, for Shinji, he was too familiar   
with Asuka's many types of glares. Right now, his vast experience recognized that this was not a   
good sign.   
*Oh no. This is not good... for me anyway,* Shinji thought as he gulped. Taking another   
peek, Shinji studied Asuka once more due to confusion. He could not believe that this acrimonious   
face was the same one, which just about an hour ago in the bathroom could be so gentle, and   
peaceful. Shinji could not rid himself of the confusion that Asuka had hugged him so affectionately   
in the bathroom. Yet now, her glares towards him seemed so hostile and deadly.   
*I supposed that she hasn't changed one bit. Still the one with the double personality,   
huh? Pretending to be strong outside, while causing others to be afraid and miserable...,* Shinji   
quietly concluded within his mind.  
  
After chatting for a while, the residents of 28B returned to their apartment next door.   
Thus, the Ikari family prepared for sleep within their new nest in harmonious haven.  
  
However...   
Elsewhere...   
Specifically...   
Somewhere within the Canadian Rocky Mountains range...   
A pillar of smoke could be seen ascending into the star filled sky.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Those were happy moments... Didn't thought that I could have these experiences three   
years ago... huh? Oh, I have fallen asleep!* Shinji mentally reminded himself.  
Waking up from his early morning daydream of last night's events, Shinji stood up and   
stared out to the city of New Tokyo-3. Instinctively, he yawned, stretched and inhaled another   
breath of fresh morning air. Satisfied from being relaxed by the fresh air, Shinji leisurely walked   
back into the house.   
*7:15AM... what should I do now?* Shinji questioned his intellect upon discovering the   
current time. Taking a seat at the dining table, he unhurriedly began to think about a few   
wholesome activities that he could do to pass time. *Well... I could take a bath. Or I could start   
cooking breakfast, so that mother would have to exhaust herself before going to Nerv. Or...,* Just   
then, the rejuvenating sight of the atmosphere outside snapped an idea into his mind. *Maybe I   
should take a leisure jog in the park across the road.* Thus, Shinji went in the bathroom to wash   
up. Sequentially, he then made his way into his room and got changed into a white T-shirt and blue   
track pants.   
Then grabbing his wallet, he began to proceed to front door of the apartment. Casually, he   
put on his shoes and exited out the door. Shinji was humming a cheerful tune as he waited for the   
elevator, when he heard the sound of a door opening. Turning his head, Shinji was shocked to see   
an equally surprised Asuka exiting out of the 28B apartment.   
For a moment, Shinji just stood there wide-eyed. He didn't know what he should do as   
Asuka smilingly approached him. *What should I do? It's me with her alone, again. Well, at least   
she is smiling. Maybe I should say something.*  
"Good morning, Asuka," Shinji nervously greeted. *Mmmm, good thinking.*  
"Good morning, Shinji. Why are you so nervous, did you have a nightmare?" Asuka   
asked, still smiling.  
"No, it is just that... it was such a... coincidence,"   
"Yeah..., why are you acting so nervous?"  
*Yeah, why am I acting like this? What is this feeling I am getting? I am not acting like   
myself,* Shinji reasoned within.   
"Something wrong? Are the police after you again for physically violating another girl?"   
Asuka asked, grinning with despising eyes.  
Shinji twitched slightly and snapped, "No!!"   
"Well, it was a good guess anyway," Asuka replied mockingly.  
Annoyed, Shinji decided to just completely ignore her.  
Ding  
Both teenagers got their eyes on the elevator as its doors began to open.   
Just when Shinji was about to step into the elevator, Asuka jeered, "Don't even think   
about getting your hands on me while we are inside. There are security cameras inside, you know."  
Clenching both his hands into fists, Shinji furiously replied, "THEN DON'T COME IN!!!"  
However, Asuka simply smiled and replied giggling, "But I what to." With that, she   
walked in and stood beside Shinji.  
Shinji stared at the floor and began to think. *What is WRONG with her. She is   
unbelievable. How could she get on someone nerves like that?* Yet, there was one thing that   
Shinji felt was surprising. It was the fact that he knew he didn't mind Asuka's company.   
Just then, Asuka broke the silence. "So, you planned on going for a run?"  
Snapping back into the world outside of his mind, Shinji replied, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I am   
going for a run in the park. You too?"  
"Duh, haven't you noticed what I am dress in?"  
Until now, Shinji haven't quite focused on what Asuka was wearing. She was wearing a   
tight pink tank top (think Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII, minus the short skirt), and had put   
on a pair of tight blue shorts. Due to her clothing choice, Shinji mentally made a remark regarding   
the view to her gorgeous bodily figure. Around her forehead, she had a white band wrapped there.   
She also had her hair tied up in a ponytail. Shinji especially noticed that she didn't wear the two   
Evangelion neutral devices for synchronizing on her head. Basically, she was dressed to run, or   
exercise. Not only that, Shinji also noticed that occasionally there was a sweet yet mystifying scent   
emanating from Asuka.  
"Shinji, you are drooling," Asuka suddenly said in monotone.  
"Huh!?" Shinji said embarrassingly, and began wipe a hand across his mouth clumsily.   
However, he soon realized that he wasn't drooling at all.  
"Hee hee, tricked you, pervert," Asuka giggled.  
Shinji responded by looking at her with narrowed eyes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Year: AD 2018  
"Just A Jog in the Park... nothing more..."  
  
*What am I doing?* Shinji question himself upon jogging with Asuka for nearly thirty   
minutes in the park. *Why did I agree to jog with her even though she is so damn annoying.*   
As Shinji was jogging while deep in thought, Asuka asked, "Shinji, there is a bench up   
ahead. Why don't we rest for a while?"  
"Huh? Sure," Shinji replied as he panted slightly.  
Thus the two joggers sat down on the bench beside each other. For Shinji, he was still   
deep in thought regarding the feeling he had when Asuka was around that he could not identify. He   
felt that he didn't want to be around Asuka, yet he doesn't want her to leave either. To Shinji, this   
caused an unidentifiable emotion that he was struggling with throughout their time jogging in the   
park together. Shinji was still disturbed by Asuka's attitude, however he occasionally felt that she   
had somehow changed since they parted at the airport of New Toyko-2 two years ago. Beside him   
sat an Asuka he knew he was familiar with, and yet Shinji felt that he was just starting to rediscover   
her.  
While listening to the relaxing melody performed by the birds, Shinji began to think. *I   
just can't identify this feeling I have whenever I see her. I am sure that it wasn't the same feeling I   
had towards her three years ago while living with Misato. It is like some sort of unidentifiable   
impulse that I am feeling whenever I see her now. Somehow, I feel that I can't predict her actions   
anymore. Like last night. I was sure that she would have started to pound on me non-stop when I   
walked into the shower. But she didn't. Instead, she hugged me. Her personality in front of me   
and in front of other people seemed to shift dramatically. And there was just now, in the elevator.   
For some reason, I just feel that she isn't the same 'pretending to be tough on the outside' Asuka   
anymore. She is acting so much like Rei three years ago. So unpredictable and such a mystery.*   
Then suddenly Asuka look at Shinji and asked, "Shinji, can I ask you something? You   
can't lie, and must reply truthfully."  
Broken from his trend of thought, Shinji agreed without thinking.  
Taking a deep breath, Asuka softly and slowly asked, "Did you miss me?"  
Surprised by the question, Shinji thought to himself, *What? What does she mean by   
answering truthfully to a question like this?*  
"Well?" Asuka asked with anxiety.  
"Yeah, I... err... missed you," Shinji replied with uncertainty.   
"You don't sound too sure of what you are saying."  
Upon hearing Asuka's reply, Shinji began to think, *She can tell? But... I..., did I miss   
her? Was I happy to see her? I guess I am. Haven't put much thought in it. I did think about her   
sometimes during the past two years. So... I guess I am sure.* Then he observed Asuka closely.   
*She has changed a lot. She is so much more beautiful, and mature. She looks so cute with any   
expression she wore. Her body... is even more... than what Misato was. I couldn't keep my eyes   
off her during the jog. Every breath she took, every expression, every smile, every strand of hair,   
every curve, and every movement. Is this the result because I missed her? Is that the feeling I   
couldn't identify? Geez, I don't... know. I am still such a milksop.*  
"Shinji, why do you look so troubled? You... didn't... miss me at all?" Asuka asked with   
watery eyes.  
"I... I... think... that..."  
"You don't have to lie, just tell me the truth," Asuka said as she placed her hand on   
Shinji's lap.  
*What is wrong with me? Ok, Shinji, don't panic, take a deep breath. Ooo, fresh air   
mixed with Asuka ^_^ .....* While Shinji was reasoning within his mind, Asuka had shifted closer   
to Shinji.  
"Just tell me how you feel," Asuka tenderly urged.  
*What? How can I tell her about my anxiety to constantly look at her? If she knew that I   
couldn't keep my eyes off her, I would never hear the end of her tales about 'pervert Shinji'.* Shinji   
nervously thought.   
Putting her other hand on her chest, Asuka dreamily said, blushing slightly, "I missed you,   
Ikari Shinji."  
*She looks so cute. I wish I had a poster of her like this on my wall, so I can always look   
at her.* Shinji commented inside upon seeing Asuka's expression.  
"Remember what was the last thing I said to you two years ago. Before I was about to   
board the plane?" Asuka asked softly.  
Recalling the scene, Shinji replied, "You said good-bye...and..."  
Asuka nodded, and hoped eagerly for him to finish.  
"... and... I will miss you..." Shinji said as he remembered Asuka's face at that moment.   
He recalled that he thought Asuka had tears falling down the sides of her satiny cheeks. Instead, he   
noticed it was water from the ceiling that was dripping on her.  
"Did you feel the same way?" Asuka asked with an eager tone.  
*Did I?*  
"Do you feel the same way now?" Asuka pleadingly added, with watery red eyes.  
*Do I? I... don't know!*  
"You didn't miss me at all, did you?" Asuka coldly pronounced with a monotone while   
turning her head away.  
"No! That is not true!" Shinji quickly replied. He was now sweating intensely.   
Turning back towards Shinji, Asuka smiled, and asked with eagerness, "Then can you tell   
me? Tell me how you feel?"  
Taking a deep breath, Shinji nodded, and began, "I feel that I..."  
"Oh, there you are! Shinji, I was looking for you everywhere."  
Hearing this, both Shinji and Asuka snapped their heads towards the source of the voice.   
"Rei," Shinji elucidated.  
"Yes, Shinji. Your dear sister walked into your room in the morning to give you a big   
hug, and you weren't there," Rei said, smiling as she walked towards Shinji. "Hello, Second   
Child," Rei greeted Asuka with an emotionless glare.  
Returning with a hostile glare, Asuka replied, "Hello, First Child."  
Unsure of what to do, Shinji clumsily stood up leaving Asuka to look at him with a   
saddened expression.  
"Did you miss me?" Rei asked with a semi-cheerful tone.   
*Huh? Not the same question!* Shinji thought.  
Before Shinji could say anything, Rei had given him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
"Haha, you don't have to say anything. I know you missed me," Rei joyfully laughed.  
Hiding her feelings, Asuka stood up and jeered, "Ha Ha, Shinji. You are no match for me,   
even in running. Work harder. Wimp." With that she started her jog away.  
"Let's go home now. Mother and I will make you your favorite breakfast," Rei cheerfully   
implored as she clutched onto Shinji's arm.   
*Asuka...* Shinji sighed in his mind as he watched Asuka jog slowly out of sight. Then he   
began to walk home with his sister.  
  
As soon as Shinji and Rei were out of sight, Asuka leaned against the tree she was hiding   
behind. By this time her cheeks were bright red. With a sorrowful voice she bewailed, "Why can't   
you just say it! It was a simple question! Shinji! I know you missed me by the way you were   
looking at me since we saw each other again!" Then looking up into the sky with her reddened   
eyes, she angrily yelled, "Wonder girl... he was just about to say it... YOU HAD TO RUIN IT!" To   
relieve her anger, Asuka began to brutally attack the tree trunk.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"I was out jogging," Shinji replied to his concerned mother regarding his whereabouts just   
now.  
"We don't mind if you go for a jog, but please, leave a note next time," Yui explained.   
"This was not the first time you walked out without letting us know where you were going."  
"Yes mother."  
"Now, go and watch up. Breakfast will be ready," said Yui, as she made her way into the   
kitchen. "Oh, Rei, you want to help mommy make breakfast? How nice of you to offer."  
  
Shinji then got his towel from his room and headed for the bathroom. As the shower   
water splashed against his face, Shinji began to reflect on the event in the park. With every   
thought, he began to realize that Asuka had changed in some ways. Shinji unknowingly realized   
that he did in fact miss her. He recognized that he had missed her energetic personality and the   
color she added into his life. Shinji just couldn't realize at first because of all the different feelings   
that he had felt when he saw Asuka. Also, the embarrassing incident last night contributed to this   
uncertainty.  
"I missed you a great deal, Asuka," Shinji softly whispered as he turned off the shower.  
"Oh, so happy! I knew it. I knew that you had missed me. Thanks Shinji," a voice   
joyfully cheered on the other side of the shower-door.   
"Asuka!! What are you doing here?" Shinji embarrassingly yelled. "Ah, *#%$, got water   
in my eye!"  
  
After getting dressed, Shinji went join the rest of his family at the dinning table. Gendou   
has already left for Nerv, which meant that Shinji get to read the morning papers first. Shortly   
after, Asuka came out of the bathroom and joined them at the dining table. She took a seat across   
from Shinji.   
"Asuka, I hope you like Japanese style breakfast. I know you'd prefer German," Yui said,   
as she took a sip of her tea.  
"I don't mind. Thanks for letting me have breakfast with you," replied Asuka. "Misato   
still can't cook, and there is nothing edible next door."  
Shinji remained silent, as he knew full well what Asuka meant by edible. For now, he   
decided to bury himself in the newspaper. To him, Asuka was a completely new mystery. He felt   
that this was not the same girl whom he lived with three years ago. She has changed, and Shinji felt   
difficult approaching her.  
"Shinji, stop reading the paper, and eat something," Rei urged. "I made this for you, it is   
your favorite."  
Putting down the paper, Shinji realized that the food before him was his favorite breakfast.   
"Yeah, thanks Rei." Thus, he started to consume his food. "Mmmm, this is great ^_^."  
"Yeah, I know. Only I know how to make it the way you like it," Rei said.  
"Shinji, you should thank God for giving you this sister. She really knows you," Yui   
added. "You don't even know what her favorite color is."  
"Mother, I know," Shinji shamefully replied. Then he jokingly said, "Rei, how can I ever   
repay you."  
"The situation is not that serious. I just want you to know your sister a bit better," Yui   
said, taking another sip of her tea.  
"Well..., brother. There one thing I would like to ask of you," Rei softly said. "Can you   
go camping with me? For five days?"  
"Err..., I don't know much about camping," Shinji nervously replied.  
"I do, and so does Kensuke," Asuka suddenly said. Then she added, "Me, you, Rei,   
Kensuke, Touji, and Hikari can all go together. School doesn't start for another week. I haven't   
seen Hikari for so long. Only talked to her on the phone and through letters for the past two years.   
It will be great. What do you think, Mrs. Ikari?"  
"Well, it seems to be a good idea. If your father approves then it is alright with me," Yui   
said to Shinji, and Rei. "Shinji, after we speak with your father, you will have to contact your   
friends."  
"Yes mother," Shinji replied semi-enthusiastically. Camping has not been one of his   
specialties. Not to mention spending five days with Asuka, was not what Shinji had in mind for   
having a good time. True, Touji, and Kensuke will be there, but Shinji still had some uneasy feeling   
about this. Then he looked at Asuka, and saw a triumphant smile, and a satisfied expression.   
Whereas, when he looked at Rei, she were wore a disappointed face. *Shouldn't Rei be happy   
since we are going?* Shinji asked himself mentally.  
"Alright, if we are done with breakfast, we should being going to Nerv," Yui said, as she   
made her way to the kitchen. "Shinji, can you get me the keys for the car?"  
"Yes, mother," Shinji replied. *Nerv... Evangelion...* Shinji said in his mind, as he sighed   
deeply.  
  
To be continued.....  
============================================================  
So, what do you think? Better than part one, or worst? If you want to express your opinions you   
can email me!!! Actually, even if you don't want to express, still email me. I want to know your   
comments. You can reach me at these two addresses.  
  
Kent_Choi@yahoo.com  
  
If you have any ideas, please let me know. I am also looking for someone to help with this. Please   
contact me.  



	3. Chapter Three

"AUTHOR'S NOTE" A MUST READ!:   
  
Lines shown between these symbols * ..... * indicates that the character is thinking   
something in his/her mind. Thus, they are thought lines. For example, *Oh, that is   
it, I am a dead man,*  
  
Also, Please keep in mind that in Japan, the family name of a person comes first   
while the Surname appears after it. Thus, the characters with a Japanese origin will   
have a name arrangement like this, ie. "Ikari Yui". However, characters with other   
nationalities will have a name arrangement where the Surname is followed by the   
family name, ie, "Soryu Asuka Langley".  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A.D 2018  
"God Is In His Heaven, and All Is Right With The World."  
  
There was an awful lot of noise in the car as Yui drove the three teenagers to Nerv   
Headquarters. Most of the noise originated from Asuka as she was shooting Yui   
with countless questions regarding the new Nerv Headquarters. Shoryu Asuka   
Langley was simply ecstatic about seeing Nerv Headquarters after three years.   
Being seated next to the driver, Asuka's commotion wasn't helping Yui concentrate   
on the road either.  
  
However, Ikari Shinji was definitely having mixed feelings about going back to   
Nerv headquarters. Even so, Shinji was sure that the up-coming experience with   
Nerv would surely be different than his first exposure to Nerv three years ago.   
Naturally, his began to form vivid replay of the incident.  
  
*Misato, Father, Rei, and Evangelion...* Shinji mentally noted as he began to drift   
off into another daydream.  
  
Meanwhile the car has passed the security checkpoint, and was waiting for the   
transport belt to take them to Geofront. As Shinji glanced out of the window, a   
feeling of comfort and contentment came over him. He recalled the last time that he   
first came into contact with the organization called Nerv was due to a forced   
invitation. Also, it subsequently led to his life and death struggle with the angel of   
water, Sachiel. However, he knew that this time would be unlike the last when he   
was treated as simple tool or a machinery part to complete a weapon. Unlike the   
previous contact when he entered Nerv having no idea regarding his father's work,   
this time it would be different. In fact, now that he looked back, Shinji felt grateful   
and proud of his father's work because it has reunited him with his family.   
  
*None of my happiness for the past three years would have been possible if it   
weren't for Nerv,* Shinji said to himself. *I wonder what is Rei feeling now? She   
was treated as a soulless tool more than anyone*  
  
Naturally, he took a look at his sister and found an expression of sadness and doubt.   
Like any caring brother, Shinji placed his hand over Rei's and smiled at her warmly.   
As if hearing Shinji's unspoken words of comfort, Rei smiled back and nodded her   
head slightly to show that she would be fine.  
  
"Shinji, what are you doing back there with your sister?" Asuka suddenly asked. Of   
course, she was asking because she caught a glimpse of Rei and Shinji's facial   
expression with the rearview mirror.  
  
"Nothing. Is there something wrong with holding my sister's hand?" Shinji replied.  
  
"Fine then," Asuka replied with a slight touch of annoyance in her voice.  
  
Of course, being Shinji's mother, Yui knew what was going on. It was also safe to   
say that she is pleased with what Shinji is doing. "Shinji, thank you. I am sure Rei   
needed your support," Yui said. "Rei, it will be different this time. I promise you."  
  
"I know, mother. Thank you," Rei replied.  
  
Realizing that she was put out of the loop, Asuka quickly attempted to get back in   
the conversation. "Yes, Miss Ikari. I hope you feel better," Asuka comforted.   
"So... Shinji, how do you feel about being back at Nerv? Haha, don't worry.   
Hopefully, there won't be an angel attack to spoil your tour today."  
  
"Yes, I suppose," Shinji softly replied. "Asuka? How do you feel about being back   
at Nerv?"  
  
Asuka suddenly became more enthusiastic and joyous than before. With her eyes   
brighten she replied in a cheerful as well as cute tone, "Heehee, I am SO happy!   
Today I finally get to synchronize with mama! I miss her so much! And I have so   
much to show her!"  
  
"Er..... mama?" Shinji asked, obviously puzzled.  
  
"Heehee, never mind," Asuka cheerfully replied.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A.D. 2018  
"I say, my dear Watson. This Asuka is indeed a fascinating mystery."  
  
"Ok, Rei will be coming with me. Shinji and Asuka can go and explore GeoFront   
for a while. Remember, I want to see you two at Eva Hanger Cage Number Two at   
eleven o'clock," Yui said as she made her way out of elevator with Rei. "Shinji,   
remember where we parked. Bye now."   
  
"So, what should we do now?" Asuka asked. "And please keep in mind that   
violating my body is not an option."  
  
"I am not sure. I suppose we can wander around outside then," Shinji replied, trying   
to ignore Asuka's taunting. "We should get a map first. I heard from mother that   
the internal passageways are different than before,"  
  
"Ah HA! Lucky for us, Misato gave me one this morning before she left," Asuka   
announced, while producing the Nerv issued map from her shoulder bag.  
  
"Great then. At least this time, I don't have Misato here to guide me," Shinji lightly   
chuckled.  
  
"Why? In my opinion she is a terrible map-reader. Did you know that she made us   
looked so foolish at the Germany branch when we first got there? She led us   
through the passageways for four hours until we found the commander's office!"   
Asuka furiously complained.  
  
"Yeah... that was my point. She pulled the same stunt with me the first time I got   
here too," Shinji replied.  
  
"Well, lucky for you. I am here," Asuka proudly announced. "According to the   
map, we can exit on the next level and get to an exit leading to the open area of   
GeoFront. Why don't we go to the outdoors cafe near Number Four Garden? We   
can sit down and talk about the camping plans."  
  
"Sure, that sounds promising," Shinji replied.  
  
Just as Asuka had promised, she led Shinji to the cafe in a short time. Of course,   
this is all due to her quick sense of direction and skilled map reading ability. Or was   
it because she has been wandering around Nerv HQ for the past three days before   
the Ikari family came back from their vacation? Anyhow, the two sat down at a   
table and ordered drinks.  
  
Shinji couldn't help but stare at Asuka. He still felt uncomfortable being alone with   
her. With the bright rays of sunlight produced by the dome ceiling of GeoFront   
bouncing off of Asuka, Shinji couldn't help but admire her beauty. The way she   
was sitting in front of Shinji wearing a white short-sleeved blouse and a blue mini-  
skirt with her long silky red hair flowing freely like the wind was enough to make   
him stare unblinkingly at Asuka.  
  
"Mr. Pervert, you are staring at me again," Asuka said with a melodious giggle.   
  
"Oh.... haha. It is just that.... you have become so beautiful," Shinji nervously   
explained.  
  
"Really? Thank you," Asuka replied with a smile as radiant as the sun.  
  
Suddenly, something clicked in Shinji's mind. True, he had always thought of   
Asuka as a beautiful young woman. It was also true that he felt that she has become   
even more gorgeous than when she left for Germany three years ago. However, he   
would never have had the courage to say it to her face. Even if he had said it, surely   
Asuka was going to make a big deal out of it. Or more commonly, she would call   
him a pervert and attempted to choke him with her bare hands. Therefore, Shinji   
thought that it was kind of peculiar for Asuka to react to his comment with a simple   
'thank you', and a bright lovely smile. Shinji felt confused.   
  
*Perhaps I should talk with her. There is definitely something different about this   
Asuka sitting before me. Maybe by talking with her, I can solve this uneasy feeling   
I get when I am alone with her.* Shinji thought. *But how should I start a   
conversation with her? Ah! I know.*   
  
"Asuka, why don't we wait until after I get my father to agree to this camping idea   
to discuss about the plans?" Shinji suggested.  
  
"Alright. But, what are we going to do while sitting here? Baka Shinji," Asuka   
playfully asked. "Is Mr. Pervert brewing up some sinister plans for this beautiful   
girl in front of him?"  
  
"NO!" Shinji defended himself. *Geez, what is wrong with her? Here, I just want   
to have normal conversation with her, and she is being so annoying.*  
  
"Alright," Asuka responded. "What do you want to do then?"  
  
Upon reorganizing his mind Shinji replied, "Well, I thought that maybe... we could   
just sit here and enjoy the weather while having a 'civilized' conversation."  
  
"Are you calling me 'uncivilized'?" Asuka inquired with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Haha... of course not," Shinji nervously replied. *Why don't you be the judge?   
Always addressing me with these 'names'. Makes me look like some kind of   
convicted sex offender.*  
  
"You better not! Or you will be skinned alive and dipped in salt water," Asuka   
threatened.  
  
"Calm down... haha. Soooo, what have you been doing at the Germany branch for   
the past three years," Shinji asked. Of course, it was his desperate attempt in trying   
to change the subject. "I never got a reply for all those letters I sent you. The only   
way I knew that you were still alive was hearing about you from Horaki-san. Plus,   
my parents once told me that you nearly died from food poisoning upon eating one   
of Misato's home-cooked meal."  
  
"Ah yes.... I should have known that something was wrong with that meal even   
though it smelled alright," Asuka responded. "Oh Shinji, I... I missed your   
cooking," Asuka dreamily added, while blushing slightly.  
  
"Yeah, no surprise. I can see why," Shinji responded with a serious tone.   
  
"You do?" Asuka asked with a sweet joyous tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah. Upon experiencing the 'Taste of Katsuragi", even melted plastic would   
seem like a first class cuisine," Shinji jokingly replied.  
  
"Ooooooh... BAKA!" Asuka suddenly cried out with her cheeks red and puffed.   
"You didn't get what I was saying! Did you?" Naturally, an all too familiar scene   
soon followed this. Asuka's hand shot out like a lighting bolt and seized Shinji's   
neck while her other hand had formed into a fist, dancing dangerously inches away   
from the third child's face.  
  
"Calm down... haha. Yeah, I was joking. I got what you were saying," Shinji   
begged. However, he still had no clue as to what had caused Asuka to treat him like   
a rubber chicken. "I can always go over to your apartment and cook for you," he   
added, desperately trying to defuse this situation.  
  
Letting go of Shinji, Asuka embarrassingly replied in a soft whisper, "I... I know   
how to cook too, you know."  
  
"You do?" Shinji skeptically inquired. However, he realized his mistake seconds   
later. *Oh... why do I always say the wrong thing? I would've bolted off by now, if   
she weren't crushing my foot with hers underneath the table.*   
  
"Oh, Baka-Shinji. I see that you have acquired a new annoying quality. ALWAYS   
landing your foot in your mouth when you open it!" Asuka ridiculed.   
  
"Ha... ha... I guess," Shinji weakly nodded.  
  
"Well, at least you aren't constantly apologizing anymore. I suppose that is an   
improvement," Asuka gladly commented. "Still, I didn't think that you would be   
doing any cooking anymore in your house?"  
  
"True, not as much. But I still get the chance to practice now and then. If mother   
away at the labs, then Rei and I would do the cooking. Heh heh, even though most   
of the time she would kick me out of the kitchen and end up cooking the meal by   
herself. Most often, she would make our lunches for school too. I would like to   
make our lunches sometimes, but I never wake up early enough to beat her to it,"   
Shinji responded.  
  
"Yeah, this morning I was astonished to see wonder girl cook," Asuka said. "I   
always thought that she just drank water. And if she ever cooked, the results   
wouldn't be very colorful."  
  
"No, of course not. She is a talented cook," Shinji quickly defended. "You should   
try getting to know her. Rei has changed considerably since you last saw her."  
  
"We'll see. But I learned from Hikari that she is still not very keen on making   
friends," Asuka noted.   
  
"No, Rei has friends," Shinji explained.   
  
"Yeah, ok. But I was referring to friends from the members of the male gender,"   
Asuka clarified. "Hikari told me that she is like an icicle to any boy who tried to get   
close to her. The only teenage males she hangs around is you and the other two   
stooges."  
  
"Oh, so you meant to say that Rei doesn't have a love life," Shinji realized. "Rei   
never talked about that with me. I suppose she doesn't seem to trust guys easily.   
Probably because of what she went through before the failed Third Impact. That   
was similar to what I have been. I used to be afraid to reach out, because I was   
scared that I would get hurt. But I wanted to reach out. Now, by rejoining my   
family, that part of me has changed."  
  
"You seemed to have enjoyed your past few years," Asuka observed. "I guess you   
have found that missing piece of yourself."  
  
"Yup, I am in heaven. Life couldn't be any better for me," Shinji happily replied.  
  
Looking at Shinji's expression, while sensing his feelings, Asuka could tell that   
Shinji was telling the truth. He was in his heaven. Shinji had found his father   
whom he thought was out of reach to him forever. He was also reunited with his   
lost mother. For the first time in a long search, he was in the warmth of a family.   
Most of all, Shinji finally found a place where he could exist while being himself.   
Asuka couldn't feel happier for Shinji, but at the same time she was a little   
disappointed. She had hoped that she could have been part of this place, which   
made Shinji's life whole again. Asuka had a good idea on Shinji's newfound   
happiness from her contact with Hikari. Yet, Asuka had always wished that she   
could have be part of Shinji's happiness. Even so, she knew full well that a fresh   
new start had to be made to continue anything with Shinji.   
  
Upon looking back, Asuka reminded herself in her mind, *I needed to find myself   
again. I wished to accomplish something for myself in life. Something that was for   
myself, and only myself. I wanted to live life to the fullest, and not just living my   
life through Eva piloting. There was a piece of something missing from my life. I   
was tired... to continue to play the denial game. My life was a mess, and I couldn't   
go on carrying that burden. I don't ever want to rehearse the incident when Arael   
poisoned my mind. I wanted to redefine my existence. It was the only way to   
reconcile with my past. That was why I left for Germany. I couldn't do it here,   
because I knew how he felt about me before. I didn't want his pity. I got away so   
that I could truly find myself without his influence. Back then, I put too much   
thought into how other people saw me. I didn't want to reshape myself just so that I   
could convince him or anyone else I was something that I am not. I wanted to do   
this for myself. For MYSELF only and not for anyone else. But it was all worth it.   
Now, I have gathered the pieces, and I am truly whole.*  
  
Noticing that Asuka was lost deep in her own thought, Shinji asked with concern,   
"Asuka, what are you thinking about? You have this serious look on your face."  
  
Snapping back into reality, Asuka softly replied in a saddened manner, "Oh, don't   
worry about it. It is something personal."  
  
*I suppose I should ask her if you want to talk about it. It could help me to know   
more about her,* Shinji evaluated in his mind. *On the other hand, maybe I   
shouldn't. She did say that it was something personal. Plus, there was this slight   
touch of sadness on her face. Besides, I shouldn't try to peel off Asuka's armored   
exterior. She was always kind of sensitive about that. Not only that, I am sure to   
get one hell of a beating if I tried.*  
  
Suddenly, Shinji realized something. He had been constantly boasting about how   
lucky he was to experience the warmth of a family. From he previous knowledge,   
he had known that Asuka's past had permanently denied her of this experience. To   
Shinji, logic would dictate that Asuka wasn't as fortunate as he was for the past   
three years. It was true that she had Misato, Kaji, her father, and her stepmother, but   
to the Asuka in Shinji's memories they were not enough to give her the true family   
happiness. Past experience also suggested to Shinji that Asuka had missed her   
mother, just as he had yearned for Yui.   
  
*Going back to Germany must have been tough for her. Why am I so selfish? How   
inconsiderate for me to be talking about my happiness when I know that it would   
drag out her painful memories. I feel sorry for Asuka. But I can't show that I am   
sorry to Asuka. It would hurt her confidence, and make her furious.* Shinji   
reasoned mentally.   
  
Sensing Shinji's sudden change into a downcast mood, Asuka tried to lighten up the   
atmosphere. "Hey! Pervert! Why are you staring at me like that! Are you trying to   
unclothe me with your eyes!? If you are, I swear that I will gouge your eyes out   
using the most painful method possible!" Asuka jokingly warned.  
  
Still feeling guilty about 'dragging out Asuka's painful memories', Shinji simply   
replied in a pathetically weak tone, "No, I am not trying to do that. I am sorry,   
Asuka."  
  
*Oh no. Why is he apologizing? He didn't do anything wrong. He looks like he   
has reverted back to the old pathetic weakling Shinji. Why is he doing this to me! I   
hate to see that side of him. I was just starting to take pleasure from this   
conversation with him. Plus, I was also enjoying in getting to know him again!   
Why did he have to ruin the mood for our fresh start! BAKA-SHINJI!* Asuka   
protested in her mind.  
  
Thus, for a next little while the two just sat facing each other hurriedly finishing off   
their drinks. With Shinji feeling guilty, he could do nothing but try to avoid looking   
at Asuka. Other the other side of the table, Asuka was angrily frustrated. To an   
observer, steam would have been seen to be coming out of Asuka's ears, while her   
eyes would seem to be launching daggers at Shinji. Fortunately, this dangerously   
tense situation was about to find a gap for relief.  
  
Suddenly, an 'object' had clumsily crashed into Shinji causing him to fall sideways.   
The next thing Shinji knew was that he had painfully landed on the ground with the   
'object' on top of him. By taking a closer look, Shinji had discovered that this   
'object' was a stunningly beautiful woman. By personal judgement, Shinji would   
say that this woman was in her mid twenties. This woman had black glossy hair.   
Where at the back, it was arranged into a 'bun' with two long thin braids hanging   
out of it. While at the front she had combed her hair from the center to both sides,   
leaving a lock of hair dangling over both sides of her light pinkish cheeks. She had   
a pair of lively brown orbs below her thin black eyebrows, and small red lips above   
her perfectly shaped chin. Travelling downward, Shinji noticed that she was   
wearing a blue short-sleeved cheongsam (Cheongsam is a modern style of a   
traditional Chinese dress. It is also called a 'qi pao'. A similar type of long dress to   
the one Lin Min-Mei wore in the Marcross TV series) with a professionally sewed   
lotus flower appearing elegantly over the left chest. Recalling upon the moment of   
the impact while confirming with his own eyes, Shinji had a good idea on the size of   
her captivating as well as ample bosoms. Observing even further down, Shinji   
concluded that this woman had a slim yet perfectly formed feminine body that could   
give Asuka and Misato a tough competition in a beauty pageant. Judging by the   
feeling that Shinji got from one of her delicate arms draped over his face, he also   
made a note regarding her smooth silky skin. Needless to say, Shinji felt   
'happy' with this woman resting on top of him.  
  
*sniff... sniff... wow, she smells enchanting too!* Shinji commented.  
  
"Hai ya! I am so sorry ar!" the woman apologized to Shinji with an enchanting   
voice carrying a Chinese accent. "I was walking and reading this map at the same time.  
I didn't watch where I was going." Upon checking that Shinji was not seriously   
injured, she got up and extended a hand to help Shinji get up.  
  
Grabbing hold of her hand Shinji replied smiling, "Oh. Yeah. No harm done.   
Think no further of it." Shinji could now safely estimate that she was about his   
mother's height.  
  
"That's good," the woman replied, sounding relieved. By taking a closer look at   
Shinji, the women warmly asked, "You are Ikari Shinji, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Glad to meet you," Shinji politely greeted. "And you are?"  
  
"Oh, I am sorry. My name is R...," Just then, the woman suddenly remembered   
something. "Oh no! I will be late. Sorry, I have to go. Well, I will be seeing you   
then." With that, the woman promptly ran off.  
  
*Wow, she is stunning.* Shinji commented in his mind, while blushing slightly.   
*Didn't get her name though.*   
  
However, Shinji didn't realize that he was still standing on the same spot acting like   
a statue while staring at the woman's direction. Even though she had long   
disappeared from his sight. Unfortunately, Shinji did suddenly feel Asuka pinching   
him painfully on his waist while trying to yank his right-ear off with her other hand.   
  
"She is gone! Why are you still standing there gawking like you have been   
hypnotized! Look at you! You are still blushing! You must've felt good, didn't   
you? You disgusting little bag of hormones with legs!" Asuka furiously roared,   
while pinching and yanking even harder.  
  
"O... ou... Ouch! Asuka! It hurts! Hey... HEY! It REALLY hurts!" Shinji   
painfully protested. "Please calm down, and for the love of God, LET GO!!!"  
  
"Fine! You Jerk! I am heading over to the hanger cage." Asuka fumed while   
stomping off with steam coming out the top of her head.  
  
"Yo! Wait, Asuka! Come on! What's wrong?" Shinji innocently called out, while   
chasing after her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A.D. 2018  
"I am bored….."  
  
  
Since the failed Third Impact, the UN had learned that Nerv was an important   
organization and should be jointly run by both them and the committee which   
Gendou was part of. It worked out to be advantage since Nerv was now technically   
a UN affiliated branch, that bloody conflict with the military or any other similar   
incidents would not easily happen again. The UN would be sort of like a   
supervisor to Nerv, while having no actual operational authority over it they are   
entitled to receive a report periodically. Hopefully, that would mean less paperwork   
for Misato since now she doesn't have to prepare large summaries for the UN about   
every incident involving them. Plus, due to the ideal nature of Nerv, The UN was   
developing a habit to store at Nerv, weapons, experimental equipment, and all sorts   
of other goodies which some of its member nations wished to keep away for safety.   
Of course, this meant more fun for Misato when doing her job as the head of   
tactical.   
  
However, today Misato was bored out of her mind. Right now, she would do   
anything for some kind of excitement in her life. She had lazily draped over a chair   
in front of a computer terminal playing a game commonly known as 'Tetrix' at the   
command center. Maya had gone off with Yui preparing only God knows what at   
the Eva hanger. Shigeru had escaped with Kaji, Gendou and Fuyutsuki to inspect   
certain newly constructed areas. Makoto had also gone off to receive a new pilot   
and the new head of the tech department arriving from the China branch. Thus,   
leaving Misato all alone on her level of the command center.  
  
Makoto had left behind a file regarding the two new arrivals. Sadly, Misato had not   
taken the time to review it due to the fact that... she just wasn't in the mood to do any   
work. Besides, Misato knew that she would meet them sometime today anyway.  
  
Furthermore, she wasn't entirely thrilled with Fuyutsuki's suggestion to Kaji earlier   
today. Fuyutsuki had indicated to Kaji that since he was the new sub-commander,   
then perhaps it would be more feasible for him to stay at a place in GeoFront until   
everything was running smoothly. Naturally, Kaji agreed without consulting   
Misato. Thus, he will be moving some of his stuff out of apartment 28B later on.   
Well, at least now Misato thought that she could stop worrying about the orderly   
condition around the apartment.  
  
*A good opportunity to beat my old record on building that fortress out of beer   
cans,* Misato thought.  
  
Lazily reaching for her cup of Starbucks coffee, (yes, there is one at Nerv HQ, by   
the year 2018 these stores are everywhere! They had spread around the world like a   
parasitic disease.) Misato had accidentally shoved the file regarding the new arrivals   
off the console thus covering the floor with papers.   
  
*Oh great! Now I have to get out of my chair and gather up this mess,* Misato   
complained in her mind as she started to collect the papers that had spread   
themselves on the ground. While reorganizing the papers, Misato noticed the   
picture clipped onto one of the papers. As most people instinctively would have,   
Misato took a look at the photo.   
  
"Oh my...! SHE is the new pilot! But... that's not possible..." Misato gasped out   
loud. Naturally, due to the shock, Misato had dropped the papers on to the ground   
once again. At this time, she noticed another piece of paper with another photo   
clipped onto it as well. Upon taking a closer look, this time Misato was traumatized.   
"DEAR GOD! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE??" Misato melted in horror while   
holding her head between her hands. Misato felt overwhelmingly nauseous, but   
managed to gather herself and bolted off the command deck.   
  
Unlike many of Misato's other wishes, today her wish for 'excitement' was timely   
granted.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A.D. 2018  
"Asuka; the temperamental redhead."  
  
  
"Come on Asuka, please?" Shinji pleaded as he followed Asuka closing from   
behind..  
  
"No," Asuka apathetically replied.  
  
"Please?" Shinji desperately repeated.  
  
Shinji and Asuka had been continuing this since they left the cafe. For a while now   
they were making their way to the Eva hanger cage indulged in this game where   
Shinji pleaded behind Asuka. Shinji didn't understand why Asuka was still mad at   
him. For starters, he sincerely believed that he didn't commit any sort of crime to   
upset her. In truth, Asuka was mad at Shinji, yet a little happy at the same time.   
She was starting to enjoy him chasing after her.  
  
"Why should I forgive you? You perverted worm." Asuka mocked under her breath.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. She fell onto me," Shinji reasoned.  
  
"Yeah? Like you didn't enjoy that! Her 'jollies' must have felt very enticing when   
pressed against you, huh?" Asuka angrily fumed.  
  
"Well, yeah. Haha. Oooooh yeah. You couldn't guess how wonderful that was.   
Heh heh," Shinji jokingly laughed in an attempt to create some humor in the   
atmosphere.  
  
SLAP!!  
  
This was the sound created when Asuka suddenly stopped walking, and swung   
around. Thus, allowing Shinji to feel her blazing fury with the palm of her   
insinuating right hand.  
  
"HOW... HOW... how... how DARE you mock me like that! You JERK!" Asuka   
exploded at Shinji with watery eyes. "Are you implying that... that... you don't find   
me attractive?"  
  
"Huh?" Shinji confusedly asked while rubbing his crimsoned cheek. *What is going   
on? That was a joke. Her eyes! Are they doing the prelude for tears? This... is not   
how the Asuka I knew is suppose to act.*  
  
"You... you... told me I was beautiful... you... lied... to ME!" Asuka disappointedly   
stuttered with her face facing down at her shoes. "you...Baka... sniff. You have   
been doing nothing but... upset me today... this... was very... important to...me...   
and... you ruined... it..."  
  
Feeling a stabbing pain in his heart and the guilt in his mind, Shinji instinctively   
moved closer to Asuka. Then, he placed one hand on each of her shoulders, and   
whispered softly, "Asuka, you are magnificently lovely. I didn't want to hurt you.   
Please, don't cry."  
  
"HUH?" Asuka shockingly uttered, obviously startled. *Oh No!* she thought.   
Instantly, Asuka looked up at Shinji then shuffled slightly away from his touch.   
"No, haha, sniff Of course not! Why would I be crying? Haha, did you see any   
tears? No, right? I wasn't crying," Asuka speedily explained.   
  
With his heart pounding faster, Shinji couldn't help but wanting to warp his arms   
around Asuka. However, he decided against it. *I don't want to hurt her anymore.   
If she wants to act tough on the outside... then I won't interfere with her decision.*   
With that in mind, Shinji replied with a straight face, "No, my mistake. Those   
weren't tears. Please forgive me. I was just joking to try and lighten the mood."  
  
"Yeah, ok. Since... you pleaded and pleaded. I guess I can forgive you," Asuka said   
with her normal tone of voice. But internally, she furiously thought, *STOP   
APOLOGIZING!!!*  
  
"Thank you, Asuka," Shinji replied.  
  
"Did you really meant what you said to me? That I was lovely." Asuka   
affectionately asked as she stared at the ground to hide the slight touch of red on her   
face.  
  
"Of course, I meant.... Waaaaa~~!" Shinji yelled, as 'something' collided with him   
from the side.  
  
Upon falling on his back, he realized he was experiencing a familiar feeling.   
Accurate to his guess, Shinji once again found the same woman who had landed on   
top of him just a while ago at the outdoors cafe.  
  
"Ah ah ah, that hurts. Oh, I am so sorry. I was reading this map and I wasn't... huh?   
It's you again, Ikari Shinji?" the woman said as she embarrassingly stood up.  
  
"Yeah... heh heh, isn't that interesting. Twice in one day," Shinji replied as he got   
back up on his feet.  
  
"I am really sorry. I think I am lost. I just couldn't figure out this map!" the   
attractive woman explained, sounding frustrated. "I think I have been wandering in   
circles around this area! I was using the map as my guide. There must be   
something wrong with this cursed map! I bet that 'Queen of the drunkards' arranged   
for me to get this inaccurate map," the woman groaned with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Where are you trying to get to? Maybe I can help?" Shinji offered.  
  
"Here," the woman pointed out on the map. "See, I wanted to get to elevator lift   
sixteen through that hallway as shown on the map. BUT there was no lift down that   
hallway."  
  
"Ah... I see. Well, the hallway you want is this one here," Shinji explained as he   
pointed out on the map. "I think you took a wrong turn down there. This hallway   
splits up and.... Wait a minute! This bloody map is upside-down!"  
  
"Oh? Haha," the woman nervously laughed. "Really? It was? I had no... idea... are   
you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Here. Just point it right-side up and you should be fine," Shinji clarified.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much!" the woman beamed as she leaned close to Shinji and gave   
him a small tender kiss on his cheek. "Bye now, I will be seeing you later," the   
woman said as she cheerfully began to walk away while sending Shinji a cute wink.   
  
"Yeah... bye. Take care..." Shinji replied dreamily with his face blushing.  
  
WACK!!  
  
Was the sound made by Asuka's shoulder bag making its first contact of the day   
with the back of Shinji's head.  
  
"YOU BIG FLAMING JACKASS! You did it again! I won't ever trust you!"   
Asuka raged as she angrily stomped away.  
  
"Please! What? SHE walked into me! I didn't do anything! Hey, I didn't enjoy her   
being on top of me this time. Come on! Asuka?" Shinji pleaded as he pursued after   
Asuka.   
  
*Life is difficult...* Shinji sadly thought. *There was something very familiar about   
that woman... she reminds me of... Misato.*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A.D. 2018  
"An Ikari Family Moment."  
  
"Camping?" Gendou asked.  
  
"Yes, dear. Rei suggested it," Yui replied. "I thought it was a good idea. Shinji and   
Rei will get to spend time enjoying nature with their friends."  
  
"Yes, I suppose that is a beneficial activity for young people. Why, remember when   
we went on those camping trip by ourselves in our younger days, Yui?" Gendou   
asked with a sly grin on his face. "We sure did enjoy all that nature had to offer, am   
I right? Haha. The rejuvenating air, the romantic setting, the cover of darkness, the   
environment to make all the noise without anyone hearing us, the joy of laying there   
on the ground naked in each other's ar....."  
  
"Please, honey. Not in front of Rei," Yui embarrassingly pleaded as she clamped   
her hand over Gendou's mouth.  
  
"Aww, but Rei wouldn't mind. She is a big girl now," Gendou laughingly replied as   
he moved Yui's delicate hand away from his mouth.  
  
Whereas Rei simply stood there staring at the two Ikari adults in awe.  
  
"Darling, have you been drinking any alcoholic beverages this morning?" Yui asked   
frowning.  
  
"Errr.... Yeah... a bit... But, you don't understand! They put this vending machine   
near Fuyutsuki's office," Gendou speedily explained. "He treated me to one!   
Please, Yui! I couldn't turn down a polite offer!"  
  
"No wonder you didn't watch what you were saying in front of our little girl," Yui   
blamed Gendou as she protectively wrapped her arms around Rei.  
  
"I know... I am sorry, Yui," Gendou shamefully replied. "I am sorry to you too, my   
little Rei."  
  
"I don't mind, father," Rei responded in monotone.   
  
"Well, I better be heading up to the Eva hanger," Yui stated, as she made her way   
out of the lab. "Rei, come along now."  
  
"Yes, mother. Can you go on ahead? I will be there shortly. I have something to   
ask father," Rei responded.  
  
"Alright, don't take too long then," Yui said smiling warmly. Then she walked out   
and closed the door to the lab.  
  
"Father," said Rei, softly.  
  
"Yes, my dear," Gendou smiled warmly.  
  
"Can you tell me in detail about the camping trip you and mother had together," Rei   
asked, blushing slightly. "...especially the part that mother forbade you to elaborate   
on."  
  
"Rei, why would you want to know about that?" Gendou curiously asked. Then he   
whispered, "not that I don't want to gloat about my adventures with your mother.   
But, great misfortune will rain down upon my head if Yui ever found out. You   
don't want daddy to get into trouble do you? My sweet little girl."  
  
"I will treat you to an item of your choice from the vending machine near Mr.   
Fuyutsuki's office," Rei offered.  
  
"Let's go," Gendou agreed in a heartbeat. Then, he promptly ushered Rei out of lab.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A.D. 2018  
"Getting Closer Again."  
  
  
At least right now, Asuka was in a cheerful mood. However, Shinji couldn't take   
credit for halting Asuka's anger towards him. At the moment, all that Shinji could   
do was to plant his rear end onto a bench in the Eva hanger cage. Even though the   
cage currently before them was empty, Asuka couldn't help but stare blissfully at the   
empty cage.   
  
*Well, we got here early. I suppose that is a good thing, since Asuka is no longer   
pissed off at me,* Shinji thought, as he enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere.   
  
He had initially started his first day at Nerv looking forward to seeing the changes   
made. Needless to say, it later turned into a chat with Asuka at the outdoor cafe.   
Which later on led to a disaster where suffered unbearable physical torture, as well   
as a small touch of physical pleasure. Unfortunately, Shinji was no closer to   
understanding this, in his opinion, the new Asuka. So far Shinji had seen so many   
new qualities as well as original characteristics Asuka had displayed that he didn't   
know what to make of her. To Shinji, one thing was certain, he was experiencing a   
heart pounding feeling whenever he tried to think about her.   
  
*She is just so loud-mouthed sometimes, and tomboyish,* Shinji analyzed. *I think   
that I like being around her, but... the thing is... she kind of annoying. And that she   
can't stop herself from trying to find faults in me, and 'honoring' me with the   
reputation of a pervert. Maybe it is because she wants to cover up her past, since I   
did dragged it out earlier. But to me it is just kind of depressing... And ALSO! Her   
mood sways! It's enough to drive me crazy!*  
  
"Shinji. Will you still be a pilot?" Asuka asked, as Shinji had found out she had   
moved closer to him and had now crouched down to come face to face with him.   
  
"I... I am not sure," Shinji replied blushing slightly, as he noticed Asuka was moving   
her face closer to his.  
  
"Why? You don't want to?" Asuka inquired with a smile.  
  
"Why... why do you care?" Shinji retorted feeling slightly annoyed.   
  
"What's up with you? Aren't we good friends?" Asuka sweetly giggled. "You are   
just soooooo cute when you get all shy like that."  
  
"Huh? What...? WHAT... are you talking about?" Shinji asked with his face turning   
even more crimson. "I... I... am not being shy! What if someone heard you say   
that? They might misunderstand!"  
  
"Hah! Don't worry. It's not like anyone you know are around anyway," Asuka   
laughed. "I was just trying to start a conversation with you out of the goodness of   
my heart. You seemed so bored sitting there by yourself."  
  
"By how you were venting the steam of anger as we walked here! How was I   
supposed to make conversation with the only person around me! Who just   
happened to be you!" Shinji snapped back. "I apologized already. Besides, it   
wasn't my fault. I didn't know why you were getting so upset. So now, if you   
would be so kind as to let me live my life in peace. Please leave me alone."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Asuka asked obviously shocked. "Do you hate me   
now?" Asuka begged the answer as she put on a cute and playful face.  
  
Sensing an opportunity to get back at Asuka, Shinji devilishly replied, "I want to   
have sex with you, Asuka."  
  
"What.... WHAT!?!?!?" Asuka exploded with shocked and embarrassment.  
  
"I like you sooooo much, I could spread whipped cream all over your naked body   
and eat you," Shinji elaborated with his tongue sticking out like a drooling dog.  
  
"Yuck! You... You have such a dirty mind! You pervert!" Asuka criticized as she   
jumped a few steps away from Shinji. Currently, Asuka was blushing with such   
intensity that she could feel her own cheeks burn.  
  
"You can't always be the only one to have all the fun at other people's expense,"   
Shinji triumphantly laughed.  
  
"Fine then! You can lay off that attitude with me," Asuka jeered as she turned   
around facing Shinji with her back. "I see that my generosity has gone to waste!"   
  
"Nobody asked you to talk with me," Shinji retorted. "Asuka, it is no use trying   
hide with your back turned against me. I know you are still blushing   
uncontrollably."  
  
"I AM NOT!" Asuka yelled as she turned around to get at Shinji.  
  
"See. Red as a tomato," Shinji twittered.  
  
"Ooooooooooh.... YOU!" Asuka groaned as she clenched her fists. "Fine! This   
beautiful girl will never open her mouth in front of you again!"  
  
"Come on, Asuka. I was joking with you. We are even now. How's that?" Shinji   
spoke with a playful tone.  
  
"I am not talking with you," Asuka replied, while pretending to be angry with Shinji   
by turning her head away from him with her eyes closed and cheeks slightly puffed.  
  
"Come on, Asuka. Don't be so petty. How can you be so cruel to me?" Shinji   
falsely pleaded as he tried to hold himself back from bursting out into laughter.   
*sigh She is such a bad actress.*  
  
"Yes, I guess that would be too cruel even to you," Asuka softly replied as she   
turned to face Shinji, still with a light shade of red on her cheeks. "Don't you dare   
do that to me again, ok? At least... not without warning, ok?" Judging by Shinji's   
remark just now, Asuka thought, *Wow, maybe he has changed. The Shinji from   
three years ago wouldn't tease me like that. He is more opened up now. Certainly,   
he has grown a backbone, because the Shinji I knew three years ago would never   
have the guts to mention anything relating to sex in his conversations. It cheers me   
to know that he has changed for the better. I like him better this way. It wasn't   
exactly how I imagined it, but at least I am making progress on our fresh start.*  
  
"Alright, Asuka. I promise," Shinji replied while pretending to sound relieved.   
*Hey! That wasn't too bad. That was actually fun! I guess this Asuka might not be   
so difficult to get along with after all. I think I would enjoy spending time with   
her.* Shinji thought in his mind.  
  
"Well, well, well, as usual, you two seem to be getting along just fine. If I didn't   
know better, that sounded like a married couple's quarrel to me," a voice close-by   
remarked.  
  
"MISATO! WHAT are you saying.....?" the two teens protested as they both are   
now blushing slightly.   
  
"Hey. Don't worry. It's common knowledge that you two are an item," Misato   
laughed.  
  
"MISATO!!" Asuka warned as she grabbed hold of Misato's collar.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. I was just joking," Misato said with a big sweat beat on her head.   
"Shin-chan, just keep in mind. You have to choose your love carefully. One day,   
when you do find someone you truly love, then you must commit to her with all   
your heart. Hopefully, this lucky girl wouldn't be Miss Violence Langley here,   
haha," Misato added as she pointed her finger at Asuka.  
  
"Yeah... Misato-san. I will. Thank you for the... advice," Shinji replied with   
uncertainty, as he wasn't sure what to make of this situation. "So, what are you   
doing here?"  
  
While skillfully avoiding Asuka's attacks, Misato replied with a touch of anger in   
her voice, "I am just looking for Kaji's stupid mistake from college."  
  
"You are looking for Kaji-san's what?" Asuka curiously asked as she stopped   
throwing her fury of punches.  
  
"Kaji's horny mistake had just arrived today. Her name is Rio Meilong. She is the   
new head of the tech labs. She was supposed to be some kind of genius who entered   
college at the age of 16. Rio attended the same college with Kaji and I."  
  
"So what? I entered college before I turned 16," Asuka retorted. "I even finished   
before 16."  
  
"She was in her first year, and I was in my third. As fate would have it, Rio and   
Kaji got close. After about a year, it was clear to me that Kaji was screwing around   
with her. True, she did look very mature for her age, but... Kaji should've known   
better... Arrrrrr," Misato explained as she started grind her top row of teeth with the   
lower. "Later on, we graduated. Soon after, we broke up, and went our separate   
ways."  
  
"So, what happened with Kaji-san and Rio?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Kaji told me that he later left the country for his first important job, and Rio was   
heart-broken," Misato replied. "Serves her right too!"  
  
"Did Rio ever said anything to Kaji like when he left. For example, 'I will always   
have you in my heart.' or 'I will wait for you forever.' or 'I will always miss you,'   
with watery eyes? You know, that kind of romantic parting promise," Asuka   
inquired, obviously very interested.  
  
"THAT was suppose to be a romantic parting promise? Didn't you say the 'I will   
always miss you,' to me three years ago at the airport?" Shinji suddenly cut in.   
  
"Well.......," Asuka murmured blushing slightly.  
  
"Because that didn't sound too romantic to me," Shinji laughed, with a teasing smirk   
on his face.  
  
"JERK!" Asuka cried out as she implanted Shinji's head into the wall nearby. "So,   
Misato? Did she or Kaji said anything like that?"  
  
"................ I... don't.... know.... Kaji never said anything about that....," Misato   
replied, obviously worried .   
  
"Ha, cause if she did! You are going to have some tough competition," Asuka   
taunted with a board smile.  
  
"THAT is why I am looking for her right now," Misato explained.  
  
"But... wouldn't it be more logical to find Kaji first?" Shinji questioned, upon   
separating himself from the wall. "Obviously, if according to Asuka's logic, the   
first thing Rio would do as soon as she arrived at Nerv would be to search for Kaji-  
san."  
  
"Ah....... very good, Shin-chan. Now, if you two will excuse me," Misato said with   
an unconvincingly calm tone of voice. Then, she dashed out of the hanger bay with   
the speed of a cheetah.   
  
"I feel so sorry for Misato. She still feels insecure even after the time she spent with   
Kaji-san for the past three years," Asuka sadly commented. "I wish I won't have   
that kind of problem."  
  
"What are you talking about? It's not like you have a boyfriend," Shinji pointed out.  
  
"Who told you I didn't have one?" Asuka casually replied with a stealthy smile of   
mischief.  
  
Ikari Shinji didn't know why. But upon hearing that, he felt a stabbing pain in his   
heart. *Why do I suddenly feel disappointed?* Shinji asked in his mind.  
  
Unfortunately for Shinji, little did he know that Asuka was only pulling his leg   
about being involved with someone. At the same time, Asuka also had no idea that   
Shinji who take her joke with such seriousness.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Until just now, Shigeru had returned from his job accompanying the commander and   
sub-commander on their tour of inspection around several newly reconstructed   
areas. It has been a busy day for him so far. With all the walking done today,   
Shigeru wouldn't be surprised if his feet were to melt this very second. Fortunately,   
he knew that the worst of today has pasted. Now, he was just looking forward to   
sitting down in front of his console, enjoy a nice cup of coffee, and fantasize about   
his music.  
  
At the command center on Misato's deserted deck, a screen has been flashing the   
word "Urgent" for a very long time now. However, ever since Misato ran off, no   
one was there to reply. At least, not until Shigeru got closer to the console.  
  
*Perfect! Now what?* Shigeru thought.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A.D. 2018  
"Nerv Discomfort"  
  
In the Fuyutsuki's office, two men sat at a desk reviewing their observations from an   
earlier inspection today.  
  
"Area 7 was behind schedule, but I feel that it shouldn't be a problem," Kaji pointed   
out.  
  
"Yes, agreed," Fuyutsuki replied. "And the rest aren't much to slave over. Well,   
that takes care of today's agenda."  
  
"Yes, indeed. Then, I think I will retire to my office and catch up on some   
paperwork. Plus, I still have to get home and pack a few personal items," Kaji said.  
  
"Yes. These are exhausting times," Fuyutsuki commented. "Good luck then," he   
added with a light chuckle.  
  
"Very well," Kaji replied, and made his way towards the door.  
  
Suddenly, a holographic view screen popped up above Fuyutsuki's desk with   
Shigeru's horrified face. "Commander, there has been a problem. The escort to the   
'Ryukevain Type-One' en-route to Nerv Headquarters was destroyed. The Strategic   
Self-Defense Force confirmed this when they found the wreckage of the ships in the   
North Pacific."  
  
"Did they find any wreckage of the Type-One?" Fuyutsuki inquired calmly.   
  
"That was the first thing the search teams went for. And, no. They haven't found   
anything," Shigeru replied.  
  
"That meant an unfriendly someone knew about the ships' important cargo," Kaji   
commented with calm seriousness.  
  
"Furthermore, the research facilities in the Rocky Mountains was reported to have   
been destroyed as well. We are still waiting for confirmation," Shigeru added.  
  
"Alright, we need time to deal with this. Make it clear to the Self-Defense Force to   
keep quiet on this matter. I am sure by now they would be jumping around like   
deranged monkeys trying to figure this out. Let them know we will contact them   
shortly," Fuyutsuki added.   
  
"Yes, Sir," Shigeru agreed, and with that the view screen disappeared.  
  
"Can't be a coincidence, can they?" Kaji asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Get Ikari in here," Fuyutsuki commanded. "He is sitting by that vending machine   
outside my office with his daughter."  
  
"Ok..... What are they doing there?" Kaji asked, sounding confused and surprised.  
  
"I am not sure what to make of it....... I guess Gendo is using himself as example   
while giving Rei 'THE TALK'," Fuyutsuki coughed with a large beat of sweat on   
his forehead.  
  
*Damn!....... that IS a weird scene.....,* Kaji commented in his mind. *And   
shouldn't his wife be giving this talk to Rei............. shivers errr...... I don't even   
want to know.......*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A.D. 2018  
"Something Tomorrow, Someone Yesterday."  
  
Shinji had been waiting for his mother to show up. After Misato bolted out of the   
hanger cage, he had again made himself comfortable on a bench. However, this   
time Shinji was lost deep in his thoughts. In the depths of his heart, there was still   
an uneasy feeling bothering him. Shinji felt as if the rest of his body was   
contracting onto his heart causing a squeezing agony. He couldn't help but replay in   
his mind the scene in which Asuka announced that she was engaged in a romantic   
relationship. As he kept reviewing the scene over and over again, Shinji was also   
trying to figure out if it was the feeling disappointment that he was currently   
experiencing. With all the fun that Shinji was having within himself, it wasn't   
surprising that he was completely silent on the outside.  
  
*Why am I feeling this way? What if Asuka is involved with someone? This isn't   
going to change anything between us. Heck! There is nothing between us!* Shinji   
reasoned within this mind. *I shouldn't be worrying about that now. What is wrong   
with me! I have found happiness with my family, but Asuka is still being haunted   
by her past. She wasn't as fortunate as I was. I was an idiot to have dragged out her   
painful memories earlier. Now, it is my duty as her friend to help her in any way   
that I can. It will break my heart if I ever see Asuka crying for her mother in her   
sleep again. I won't let that happen! Don't worry Asuka. I will be there for you, as   
a friend.* Shinji added, as he remembered Asuka's unhappy face from this morning.  
  
Standing close-by, Asuka was wondering why Shinji was so quiet all of a sudden.   
She had tried to initiate conversation with him several times, but Shinji had just sat   
with his mind somewhere else. To Asuka, Shinji's abrupt change in behavior   
worried her. She had tried to find out what was bothering Shinji, but since he was   
unresponsive Asuka had little luck. Upon failing, Asuka wasn't very happy. Now,   
she was completely convinced that Shinji was changing back to his 'old self'. The   
exact 'old self' that Asuka had despised. Asuka had always gotten angry with Shinji   
because she knew this stupid attitude of his was holding him back on achieving so   
much more. She had always felt a chest-stabbing feeling whenever she saw him like   
that. Three years ago, Asuka would've expressed her concern with angry aimed   
towards Shinji. Due to gaining more experience with life, as well as her newfound   
style of looking at life with a different approach, Asuka had not been expressing her   
concern in such a manner. She had no longer despised people with such an attitude   
as much as before. This was partly due to the fact that this type of attitude had no   
longer plague her mind by reminding herself about her past. Most importantly, it no   
longer reminded her that she was once the same type of person with the same   
pathetic attitude. Now, it only broke her heart to see Shinji like this.  
  
*Poor Shinji. Now, he might have all that he ever wanted, but the prospect of   
making contact with Nerv again must be eating away at him. He had suffered so   
much as an Evangelion pilot. I am sure that he still has nightmares about those   
horrible days. I wish that he could come to terms with his past. I don't want to see   
him like this. Most importantly, I hope he can forget about the person I was during   
those miserable days, three years ago. I really want him to get to know the real me.   
I want him to know this new person whom I am proud to have become. Please   
Shinji. Just give yourself some courage. I will be there for you from now on.*   
Asuka said in her mind, as she looked at Shinji with compassionate eyes.  
  
Just then, Shinji lifted his head and his gaze met Asuka's. As their eyes met, the two   
teens smiled warmly to reassure each other. In both of their hearts, a feeling of   
relief had cured some of the pain. At the same time, in both of their minds the same   
words were said with indescribable emotions, *Don't worry, I will be there for you.   
No matter what.*  
  
Just then, the warm and fuzzy connection between the two teens was abruptly   
broken when a loud cracking sound filled the hanger cage. As Shinji stared out into   
the cage, he could see the head of a mecha slowly rising up. When the transport   
platform came to a stop, Shinji was staring straight into the chest section of this   
unfamiliar robot. The color of the robot was dark blue, and it carried a very   
distinctive difference to the style of the Evangelion series robots. Plus, it was   
considerably shorter in height. Luckily, being a close friend of Kensuke, Shinji had   
acquired an adequate knowledge in recognizing different types of mecha from   
different anime series. By Shinji's observation, the robot has limbs resembling that   
of the anime mecha Nu Gundam from "Gundam: Char's Counterstrike". While the   
main body and waist section carried a striking resemblance most of the Gundam   
type robots. Again, the only difference is that the chest was dark blue, and the sides   
of the waist were tinted with a lighter shade of blue. Moreover, the front part on the   
chest, which to Shinji seemed like the entrance to the cockpit, was colored red.   
Furthermore, the head was similar to that of a Gundam type robot, as it also had to   
two thin orange pieces forming a 'V' on the front of its forehead. The only   
difference was that at the chin section it didn't have the red thing and the front part   
of its forehead was white. The head of this robot had a smooth plate metal shaped   
like the 'Red Cross Shield emblem' at its 'mouth' section and it didn't have those   
Gundam style black arches at that spot. Also, the 'ears' were made two long pieces   
of dark blue metal pointing up but on a small slant towards the rear. They were flat   
against the side of the head and pointing into the sky on a small 10 degrees slant   
towards the back. Then he noticed that the eyepieces and the glass piece above the   
forehead were neon green. Shinji also noticed that the large extra protective armors   
on its shoulders and the armors covering the joint between the feet with the leg were   
of a white color. Next, Shinji recognized that the armor covering the section joining   
the waist with the legs, and the two exhaust grids on its chest had an orange color.   
Finally, the last detail that Shinji observed was that the knuckles had little black   
stubs over them, quite similar to those on the knuckles of an Evangelion.  
  
*Damn... Now, I actually felt that the many hours of my life spent watching Mecha   
animations at Kensuke's house weren't wasted at all,* Shinji sarcastically thought.   
*Still, I wouldn't have complain if I spent those hours doing something else.*  
  
============================================================  
Author's Note to himself. "Hey! Jackass! Stop watching so much Mecha   
animations and actually go outside to smell the fresh air for once!!"  
"Screw You, Conscience! I do what I like!" the author replied.  
"That's it, I am outta here!" the author's Conscience announced.  
"Noooooo, come back!! I need you to finish writing this!!!" author desperately   
pleaded.   
============================================================  
  
"Well, would you that a look at that. It's the Ryukevain's Test Type," Asuka said as   
Shinji walked next to her. "Why did they ship this over? The last time I was   
piloting the Ryukevain Type-One, I made it clear to those technicians that this toy   
can never outperform my mama. Also, I strongly doubt that this Test-Type version   
is any strong than the Type-One."  
  
Upon hearing Asuka's comment, Shinji asked with astonishment, "You have piloted   
this robot before?"  
  
"Well... not THIS ONE, but one of the later models that spawned from the Test-  
Type. What on earth did you think I was doing at the Germany branch?" Asuka   
promptly retorted. "I was a test pilot, and doing other things as well."  
  
"Wow," Shinji commented, obviously very impressed. "Must be an exciting   
experience. I bet that Kensuke will give anything just to trade places with you."  
  
"Yeah, you are probably right," Asuka laughed. "Still, I would much prefer to be   
with mama."  
  
Feeling that he should clear up the confusion, Shinji inquired, "Just what is this   
'mama' you kept on referring to all day?"  
  
"She was referring to the Custom Evangelion Unit-02," Ikari Yui explained, as she   
approached the two teens.  
  
"Huh, Custom? But anyways...., Eva 02 is still your Eva, right, Asuka? Why would   
you give your Eva a nickname like that?" Shinji asked, sounding puzzled.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, Baka," Asuka simply replied.  
  
"Alright....," Shinji said, trying to sound as if he wasn't interested.  
  
"Well, don't let it get to you, Shinji. It's a personal issue for Asuka," Yui said to her   
son. "Now, I want you two to meet someone. She is a talented systems, and   
hardware engineer and also our new chief of the tech department. Rio! Can you   
come down here please?"  
  
Then, through the metal grating forming the low ceiling above, an enchanting voice   
was heard calling back, "Hai! Dr. Ikari." Soon afterwards, an attractive woman   
wearing a blue Cheongsam slowly climbed down the ladder leading to the level   
above. Then, in a smooth and elegant manner, the woman walked towards Yui.   
When she got in front of the trio, the woman again used a her charming voice and   
greeted, "Hello, my name is Rio Meilong. I am the new chief of the tech labs. It's a   
pleasure to meet you Ikari Shinji."  
  
"Rio was just transferred here from the Nerv branch in China. She is also the talent   
that was responsible for making this piece of hardware before us possible," Yui   
explained.  
  
"YOU!!??" Shinji and Asuka both yelled simultaneously in shock.  
  
"Oh? You two have met Rio before?" Yui asked with curiosity.  
  
Beating the two teens to answer, Rio replied, "Yes, I met them this morning.   
However, it was under some embarrassing conditions. I was having trouble reading   
the map, and somehow I kept walking into Shinji-kun. Haha nervously. But, he   
was such a gentleman. Shinji was always breaking my fall when we got tangled   
up."  
  
Yes, this was the woman who kept bumping into Shinji all morning. Now, with the   
information provided by Misato, Shinji and Asuka also knew that this woman was   
Kaji's close acquaintance from the past.   
  
"Oh? Did he now?" Yui asked, while looking at Shinji with ridiculing eyes and a   
strange smile. "He kept his hands to himself, right?"  
  
"Well~~........," Rio replied with a teasing tone of uncertainty.  
  
"Mother! Why would I do that?" Shinji protested.  
  
"You are too much like you father," Yui replied. "Besides, last night you did walk   
into the shower while Asuka was inside," Yui teased.  
  
"Mother!" Shinji protested, now with crimson cheeks.  
  
"Oh! How cute! I just love it when guys of your type blush," Rio jokingly giggled.  
  
"Take it easy, Baka-Shinji. They were just teasing you," Asuka comforted with a   
soothing voice.  
  
"Ah. You haven't changed a bit, Ikari Shinji. You are just as how she had   
described to me," Rio sighed softly.  
  
"Who?" Shinji asked, as he slowly recovered his calm.  
  
"Oh. Nobody," Rio simply replied, obviously trying to avoid answering.  
  
"Yeah, by the way. Mrs. Ikari, why did they ship this piece of junk here?" Asuka   
inquired as she pointed to the Test-Type Ryukevain.  
  
"Hey! This child is not a piece of junk! I love all my creations as if they are my   
children," Rio defended with a firm tone of anger in her voice. "As for the comment   
you made about its performance, you are completely wrong. You were only training   
with the prototype for the Type-One. Besides, this upgraded test-type is now just as   
maneuverable as an Evangelion. Most importantly, it is also a lot more economical.   
We need to cut cost as much as possible these days!"  
  
"This thing failed to produce that 'theoretical' defense barrier that the specifications   
claim would come close to the defensive levels of an A.T. Field. No matter how   
economical it is, the damage repair cost have got to be pretty tough to swallow,"   
Asuka retorted.  
  
"Ah, you are wrong. Even though the Eva has a formidable defense, it is still much   
less efficient and less effective than the Ryukevain series. Do you know how much   
it cost for an Eva sortie? Not only that, because of its unique nature the Eva's   
equipment and parts, the spares are very difficult and costly to manufacture. Also,   
only a set pilot can manage a specific Eva. It is true that a pilot change is possible,   
but this exchange process requires tests upon tedious tests, and thus very inefficient.   
Not only that, an Eva cannot be easily and effectively deployed to an area far away   
from a Nerv base, another military base, and a stationary or mobile power source.   
Furthermore, I don't feel that I need to mention the dangers that an Eva presents,"   
Rio informatively argued. "Don't get me wrong. The Evangelions are an amazing   
achievement of mankind. To date, no other humanoid type weapons can match the   
kind of limitless energy generated by the S2 engine. Even though there are still   
many unanswered questions about its functions. Besides, some of the theories   
employed in the construction of the Ryukevain were inspired by the technology used   
in the Evangelion robots."   
  
Upon hearing Rio's explanation, Asuka stepped down from arguing any further.   
She wasn't planning to make a scene as long as Rio doesn't go against her belief that   
the Evangelions are the most powerful humanoid weapons on the face of the planet.   
*And you better continue thinking that way too! Hmph! Nothing is mightier than   
my 'mama',* Asuka hissed in her mind. Still, she didn't want to get off on the   
wrong foot with this new chief of the tech department. Thus, Asuka tried to applaud   
the Ryukevain. "Well, the Ryukevain is also an ingenious achievement as well. A   
breakthrough from that pillar of scrap called 'Jet Alone'", Asuka smiled.   
  
"Haha, of course," Rio beamed.  
  
"The Ryukevain is a 'Mobile Trooper' developed by Nerv using the technology that   
the Japanese Strategic Self Defense Force had shared with us. Of course, this   
project was also encouraged with the approval from the UN. Asuka, I think you still   
remember that incident involving that four-legged robot stolen from the JSSDF by   
one of its test pilots? [Side note: Yui is referring to the mecha from the Evangelion   
Game: Iron Maiden/Girlfriend of Steel]" Yui added.   
  
Shinji suddenly whipped his head towards his mother's direction with wide eyes of   
shock when he heard Yui explained the origins of the technology used to create this   
new giant humanoid robot standing before him.  
  
"We expanded on the technology used to create that four-legged armor to produce   
the Ryukevain series. The goal of this project is to develop other forms of humanoid   
machines to be used for defense. But currently, other variations have already been   
created for use in constructions, explorations, and more. Humanoid machines can   
travel easily in almost any terrain, while possessing the ability to handle tasks more   
effectively than modern day vehicles or machinery. Try to imagine a simpler   
version of the Ryukevain working in a mine, or constructing structures underwater.   
Such machines could improve the way of life for mankind, and expand the limits for   
humanity. This is what humans do to improve themselves, to adapt and artificially   
evolve. We can accomplish this with technologies such as this while staying as   
individuals."   
  
"Uh, this does sound very wonderful," Shinji commented in a sad and skeptical   
manner. "But any form of new weapon or technology, even though intended for a   
promising purpose will most often bring on tragedies. I, of all people understands   
very well about this point." Shinji's eyesight then wandered towards Asuka, and   
sighed sadly.   
  
In return, Asuka smiled warmly at Shinji with countless emotions within her eyes.   
With a soothing voice Asuka comforted Shinji, "I understand, thank you for caring   
about me. But now, I have found faith in something called hope. With that, I can   
bravely face the little surprises that life has planned for me."  
  
"Yes, I believe in hope too. But I can never forget about the past. Our misfortunes,   
struggles, and tragedies will always be part of myself," Shinji said, with   
indescribable sadness. Upon witnessing this, Yui wrapped her arms around Shinji to   
comfort her son.  
  
Rio and Asuka both stood close by staring at the ground in silence. Then Asuka   
spoke up, "Don't kill yourself over it. As long we believe in hope, there will in a   
guiding light in the darkness surround our lives. Besides, those were all in the past.   
Look at our lives now! We are now much better off than we were three years ago."  
  
Suddenly, Shinji wrapped his arms tightly around Yui and burst into tears crying,   
"What about Kirishima Mana? This 'Ryukevain' just serves as a reminder to what   
happened to Mana! I never forgot about her! She was the... only... one... who   
showed me... what... was love... at that time... And the Self-Defense Force.... killed...   
her... sob... and the other pilot just because... I couldn't stop that other robot..."  
  
Shinji's words came as somewhat of a shock to the three women surrounding him.   
Being Shinji's mother, Yui had heard about the girl sent by the JSSDF to investigate   
the Eva technology and later on fell in love with her son. Shinji had only spoken   
with Yui once or twice about Mana. From those conversations, Yui could   
understand Shinji's sadness caused by that incident when the JSSDF destroyed the   
rampaging four-legged prototype mecha with a N2 device while Mana was inside   
the cockpit with another pilot [Side Note: For further information regarding the story   
of Mana, please visit the page "http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Bay/9064/frame.html" under plot spoiler].   
As Shinji's mother, Yui did her best to comfort her son, and hoped that as he got older   
the sadness would disappear with the passage of time. However, until just now she   
had never imagined that the pain within Shinji was so deep and intense. "Shinji,   
don't be so sad. I am sure that Mana wouldn't want to see you grieving like this,"   
Yui comforted.  
  
"Doesn't matter... She's... gone...," Shinji sobbed painfully.  
  
Asuka was never fond of Mana. She had suspected her to be a spy from the start,   
and she was correct! Even though at the time, everyone were skeptical towards her   
famous analysis with the SD character drawings, Asuka was certain that Mana was a   
spy. The signs were so brightly obvious that Asuka could hardly believe that no one   
else shared her views. Asuka had suspected that Mana's affections towards Shinji   
were too straightforward and too sudden. Why would a new transfer student upon   
arriving at the school not more than a couple of hours would show such a direct   
interest in Shinji? To Asuka, and most of the students, it was as if Mana had singled   
out Shinji as her direct target of attention. What was so special about Shinji apart   
from the fact that he was an idiot, a pervert, a feebleminded character, and an   
abnormally quiet soul? To Asuka, the answer was too obvious. Baka-Shinji was a   
pilot of one the most advanced weapons on the face of the earth. Thus, she began   
her investigation to expose the witch for what she really was. Of course in Asuka   
opinion, baka-Shinji wasn't making it easy for her to concentrate by falling under   
Mana's enchantments. Thus, fueled by anger, and jealousy, Asuka became even   
more determined to free Shinji from his 'captor'. *Was I jealous? No. It couldn't   
have been jealousy. I was so angry with Shinji for being such an imbecilic,   
hormones dominated fool. As a fellow pilot, it was my job to look out for him.   
Yes...., that was it,* Asuka reasoned within her mind. In the end, Mana did reveal   
her story to the Eva pilots and Misato. Asuka even went as far as to wear a fake   
beard and dressing up as a janitor to help Mana escape. Perhaps it was because of   
the tragic story that Mana had told about her life that convinced Asuka change her   
position from being an enemy to that of an ally standing on Mana's side. Or maybe   
it was because on some level, Asuka felt that she and Mana were very alike in how   
they had lived their lives. Either way, Asuka felt sorry for Mana's sorrowful   
encounters in the past and decided to help her. *That was also because I had a   
strong sense of justice! Fine, she did play around with Shinji's feelings, but she was   
forced to do it. Besides, that Baka deserved to be cruelly tricked like that! Such a   
pervert...,* Asuka clarified in her mind. *True, Mana's death was a tragedy that   
touched all of our hearts. Not that I was willing to show it then, and I am definitely   
not going to show it now. In the end, it did presented a chance for me to get closer   
to Shinji,* Asuka then recalled the scene where they sat side by side on a slope near   
the lake during a sunset talking with each other. *Longest memorable moment I   
ever had with him. Still, why is he still killing himself over what happened to   
Mana! It wasn't his fault, and he should've realized that she never truly cared for   
him. At the end, Mana chose to die with the other pilot! She was only using   
Shinji's feelings to get to Nerv's secrets! I bet that this ungrateful bastard missed   
Mana more than he had missed me for the past three years!* Asuka fumed within, as   
she glared daggers at Shinji, who was still crying in his mother's arms. *Cry   
baby.....*  
  
For Rio, she had just stood there lost deep her thoughts. *Such sincere emotions   
shown for someone whom he had only been with for a short time. She really was an   
important person to him. It is a rare quality for a person and a precious gift to offer.   
I wish... I hope that... Rouji... would...,* Rio thought in silence.  
  
"I was a coward back then! I couldn't protect her! I desperately tried to save her,   
but I was so useless. She trusted me, loved me, and shown me joy. In return, I   
disappointed her. I let her down. I let her die!" Shinji screamed in his mother's   
embrace. "Just like how I let Kaoru die!"  
  
"Shinji! Get a hold of yourself! You are a man for crying out loud. Do you think   
that you can just fix your mistakes by crying and screaming? Only wimps cry about   
their mistakes," Asuka angrily fumed. She had heard enough, and could no longer   
keep her silence. "She was only using your feelings to get what she wanted. Please   
don't kill yourself over mistakes like that," Asuka added, with a softer voice.  
  
Then Shinji slowly turned his head towards Asuka with his eyes wide open and   
filled with shock. He then slowly denounced in a cold voice, "How... how... could   
you say that. Kaoru was an important friend. And Mana... she loved me with all her   
heart! How can you be... so... coldhearted?"   
  
"FINE! Do you want our pity or something? You are a wimp! You had always   
been a wimp! You have been letting everyone down! You disappointed everyone!   
That spy; Mana, The Angel Tabris, and ME~~!!" Asuka angrily snapped at Shinji all   
of a sudden. Without another word, Asuka turned around and ran out of the hanger   
bay.  
  
"Shinji, you shouldn't have done that. She was only trying to comfort you. Asuka   
is a girl who isn't keen on showing her feelings, but I could tell that she didn't want   
to see you in pain. She really does care for you greatly," Yui gently explained.   
"You don't want to disappoint another girl and lose another friend, do you? Come   
on, go chase after her and apologize," Yui suggested with an encouraging tone.  
  
Upon running the facts through his mind, Shinji realized that he had lost control. In   
his mind, the guilt was so intense that Shinji instinctively exploded onto the first   
person that told him that he wasn't responsible. Regaining his calm, Shinji was able   
to see the picture clearer and clearer. He then began to regret the attitude shown   
towards Asuka. The words of his mother echoed in his mind like thunder, *She was   
only trying to comfort you.... She really does care for you greatly....'* Then without   
wasting another moment, Shinji raced off to find Asuka.  
  
As Shinji dashed out the exit, Rio spoke, "This quality about Shinji isn't a bad thing.   
He is very sentimental, and that is a rare trait."  
  
"Well, I suppose. Then again, I believe this didn't turn out the way we had planned.   
I was hoping to give him a surprise. I didn't expect him to suddenly bring out that   
incident again," Yui sighed.  
  
"Yes, I know. We didn't even get him close to cockpit," Rio commented as she   
curved her eyebrows down sadly. "You know, maybe you shouldn't have sent him   
off to chase after Langley, heh heh," Rio playfully blamed as she patted her hand   
softly on Yui's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know... it was a tough call," Yui replied apathetically.   
  
Then, the two women walked across the metal boarding plank leading to the cockpit   
of the Ryukevain. By pressing a few buttons on a console at the end of the plank,   
Rio commanded the hatch of the cockpit to open. Consequentially, the red door-like   
hatch began to lower down onto the plank like a drawbridge. When the hatch   
stopped on the metal plank, a girl in a black wetsuit-like uniform slowly stepped out   
from the cockpit. She was wearing a gray colored helmet where the lower front was   
made of a piece of glass while the helmet only covered the top half of her head.   
Thus, it allowed the wearer to see, as well as leaving the part of her face underneath   
the glass visible. Even though Yui and Rio could not see her eyes through the glass,   
they were able to clearly make out two trails of sparkling tears flowing freely down   
her cheeks.   
  
With trembling lips, she grievously whispered, "... Shinji..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A.D. 2018  
"Follow Your Heart, Trust Your Feelings."  
  
Ikari Shinji ran through the hallways desperately searching for Asuka. He had been   
running pass corridors upon corridors for a lengthy time now, but he was still out of   
luck in finding Asuka. Shinji realized that he was panting heavily, however he   
continued his search. This was due to the fact that he was continuing to feel more   
and more guilt by each passing moment. Consequentially, he felt that his heart was   
going to explode if he doesn't find Asuka soon, and apologizes for his rudeness.   
Unfortunately, the goal of locating Asuka was all that was occupying Shinji's mind.   
He had neglected that fact that Nerv HQ was made of thousands upon thousands of   
corridors, not to mention that the place was practically a behemoth in size.   
However, this information had not crossed his mind once. All that Shinji was   
determined to do right now was to watch for Asuka. With this strong sense of   
determination in mind, he continued to dash aimlessly through Nerv HQ.  
  
*Asuka. Where is Asuka? I have to find Asuka! Why was I such an idiot? Mother   
was right. She was only trying to do her best in comforting me. With a friend like   
her, what more can I ask for?* Shinji scolded himself in his mind. *Where could   
she be?*  
  
Suddenly, he realized that his current method of search would yield no promising   
results anytime soon. With that in mind, he stopped dead in his tracks and began to   
evaluate this problem with a logical approach. Shinji began to recall the favorite   
hangouts that Asuka had picked out at Nerv HQ before the failed Third Impact. By   
planning a visit each of these hangouts, Shinji began to draw hope that Asuka would   
undoubtedly be at one of those locations. Then, employing the method known as the   
process of elimination, Shinji embarked on his search.  
  
Very soon, Shinji had visited almost all of the Asuka hotspots. However, he still   
had no luck in spotting Asuka. As he carried on his search, Shinji began to lose   
hope slowly but surely. When he arrived at the last location written on his   
imaginary list, Shinji sadly sighed, "I should've known... she isn't here either."   
Resulting from all the punishment that he has been passing onto his legs, Shinji was   
beginning to feel that his legs were starting to melt right underneath him. With the   
extra pumping action that his heart has added, along with the uneasy feeling of guilt,   
Shinji also felt as if his heart was about to burst at anytime. *I have searched   
everywhere! Where is Asuka? What can I do now? I won't give up, that's for sure.   
I don't care if I am going to break my legs trying, but I won't stop searching for   
her.* Shinji firmly declared in his mind. *I've just realized just how large Nerv   
actually is! I will never find her at this rate. Maybe I should go back to the hanger   
cage and find mother. Sooner or later, mother is going to get Asuka to do the   
synchronizing tests... Wait! I've got it! Asuka might just be with her Eva-02.*  
  
Without wasting another moment, Shinji bolted for the Eva holding bay. In hope to   
find Asuka sooner, Shinji began to channel all his remaining energy to his legs.   
Within a short while, he had made his way outside of the Eva holding bay. By now,   
he could feel his legs shaking underneath him, and a waterfall of sweat flowing   
down his body, but Shinji ignored these signs. Then, he hurriedly made his way   
passed the entrance and began to scan for Asuka. Towards the far side of the   
holding bay was a red colored Evangelion, which resembled the Unit-02 that Shinji   
had remembered. As he made his way closer towards that direction, Shinji was able   
see a figure curled up into a ball sitting on the metal causeway in front of the Eva   
unit. With indescribable relief, Shinji recognized that this figure was the person   
whom he had been exhausting himself to find. When Shinji had gotten closer, he   
noticed that Asuka was just sitting there and staring blankly into the red giant before   
her.  
  
"Asuka,... panting heavily... thank God I found you," Shinji said as he staggered   
closer to Asuka.  
  
Asuka body jolted slightly as she heard Shinji calling out to her. However, she   
didn't respond, but simply closed her eyes sadly, and began to stand up on her feet.   
  
"Asuka, please. I am sorry for my rude attitude. I was being such an idiot. I am   
sorry," Shinji apologized.   
  
Continuing to ignore the young Ikari's words, Asuka turned towards her side facing   
Shinji with her back, and began to walk away slowly. Seeing this, Shinji picked up   
his pace to stop Asuka from getting away.   
  
"Asuka, I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I am truly regretful for acting   
towards you with that kind of an attitude," Shinji continued to apologize. However,   
Asuka did not respond but simply continued to walk away from him. Seeing this,   
Shinji started to panic. When he had gotten close enough to Asuka, he reached out   
and held onto Asuka's arm.  
  
As if like lighting, Asuka spun around and slapped Shinji mercilessly on his cheek.   
"Don't you dare touch me!" Asuka yelled.  
  
Instinctively, Shinji let go of Asuka's arm. In addition, Shinji was shocked to feel   
the coldness emanating from Asuka's glare. However, he summoned his courage   
and sincerely said, "I am very sorry, Asuka. I was a jerk. I shouldn't have acted   
that way towards you. I know that you were trying to...."  
  
Before Shinji could finish, Asuka suddenly screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR   
IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Asuka's words were spoken with such frightening certainty; they caused Shinji to   
involuntary take a step back. He had expected Asuka to be angry, but Asuka's   
current level of anger had caught Shinji off guard. Then, Asuka turned around and   
began to walk away again. Whereas, Shinji just stood on the same spot with a   
shocked expression on his face. *I have never seen Asuka this angry. Perhaps I   
should leave her alone and let her cool down....,* Shinji reasoned within his mind.   
*No! I won't run away! I will not leave Asuka until she has forgiven me. I won't   
give up! I don't want to add anymore items to my list of regrets!*   
  
With that in mind, Shinji once again called upon his courage and marched towards   
Asuka. This time, Shinji grabbed her shoulder and forcefully turned her around to   
face him. Of course, Asuka was furious, thus she immediately raised her hand and   
threw it towards Shinji's face. However Shinji was prepared this time, and he seized   
her hand before it made contact with his face. Experiencing a slight surprise when   
Shinji held on to her wrist in mid travel, Asuka instinctively resorted to her other   
hand. Initially, she had wanted to punch Shinji's abdomen to break free of his grasp.   
However, she was overwhelmed when Shinji grabbed onto her other wrist before the   
attack had made contact with his stomach. Slowly, while making sure not to let go   
of Asuka, Shinji moved their hands up to their neck level and held them there.  
  
"Asuka, please... hear me out," Shinji pleaded in a whisper.  
  
Asuka's eyes widened with amazement, and she asked herself, *Since when did   
Baka-Shinji had such speedy reflexes?* Almost immediately, Asuka began the   
struggle to free her arms from Shinji's grasp. Just then, she noticed the seriousness   
on Shinji's face, and the determination in his eyes. For Asuka, this face which   
Shinji wore at the time was completely unfamiliar to her. Frankly, she has never   
seen such seriousness and determination from Shinji before. Due to her confusion   
and partly to her fear, Asuka slowly began stop her struggle to break free from   
Shinji's hold.   
  
After a while, Shinji realized that Asuka had stopped struggling. However, he felt   
that the struggling force from her arms was replaced with a faint trembling. He then   
noticed Asuka had put on a blank face and began to shift her glance away from him.   
What happened next, Shinji couldn't even explain it to himself. It was as if a divine   
force had intervened with his reasoning, and a sudden impulse had taken over his   
body. Shinji suddenly let go of his hold on Asuka, then immediately took a step   
closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Thus, pulling Asuka's body into a   
very close contact with his. Due to the fact that Asuka was almost Shinji's height,   
Shinji had shifted his head slightly to the side and rested it on Asuka's shoulder.   
Now, Shinji could feel Asuka's entire body trembling. With his chest, he could also   
feel that Asuka's heartbeat pounding faster and faster through their clothing. Trying   
to calm her trembling, Shinji gently began to brush his hands over the upper part of   
Asuka's back.   
  
On Asuka's part, she was literally frozen by Shinji's sudden course of actions. Her   
eyes were widened with shock as she felt Shinji's convincing arms held her body   
close to his. She had also begun to notice that her heart was beating with an   
irregular frequency. Furthermore, her breaths have changed from their normal pace   
to a short yet hasty gallop. Not only that, their current position had been sending   
feelings that were completely foreign to Asuka. Throughout her life thus far, Asuka   
could not recall another moment such as this one. For the moment, she was   
experiencing countless emotions rushing through her body, as well as a difficult   
debate raging between the body and the mind. Deep inside her head, a voice was   
urging her to push herself away from Shinji the pervert. With this voice, came the   
feelings of rage, fear, confusion, irritation, disapprobation and burning   
embarrassment. Whereas, when Asuka felt the warmth radiating from the   
masculinity of Shinji's solid chest while reacting to his gentle hands brushing her   
back, she had the irresistible urge to remain in this position as long as possible. Due   
to these stimuli, Asuka's body began to feed her the feelings of joy, peacefulness,   
gratification, fascination, allurement, as well as uncontrollable passion. As if guided   
by an unknown force, Asuka's arms slowly reached up and wrapped themselves   
tightly around Shinji. Closing her eyes slowly, Asuka pulled Shinji closer and rested   
her blushing cheek tenderly on Shinji's comforting shoulder.  
  
"I ... sniff...am sorry, Asuka. For being such a jerk, when you were trying to help   
me," Shinji sincerely whispered into Asuka's ear.   
  
"Hmmm...," Asuka dreamily moaned in response.  
  
"Asuka? Please forgive me? I don't want to lose you," Shinji sincerely pleaded.   
However, Asuka simply responded by wrapping her arms even tighter around Shinji.   
"Asuka? Please say something?" Shinji asked once more.  
  
Then lifting her head to face Shinji, Asuka affectionately asked, "Oh, Shinji. Why   
are you always such an impercipient Baka?" Compassionately placing one of her   
delicate hands on Shinji's cheek, Asuka smilingly giggled, "Of course, I will forgive   
you."  
  
Shinji's face suddenly lit up, and asked, "You will? Oh, I am so relieved!"  
  
"You are just relieved? Aren't you happy at all?" Asuka asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"Yes! Of course I am. Thank you, Asuka," Shinji responded, smiling joyfully at   
Asuka.  
  
Gently breaking free from Shinji's embrace, Asuka narrowed her eyes and   
melodiously teased, "Don't think you can get off the hook that easily. I haven't   
figured out your punishment yet."  
  
Upon hearing this, Shinji suddenly felt as if a boulder had attached itself onto his   
back. With a gloomy expression Shinji stammered with fear, "What....? What...   
do... you... have... in... in... mind...?" Instinctively, he withdrew a few steps   
backwards.  
  
"Hey! Don't you dare try to escape! It won't be too painful," Asuka jeered. "Haha,   
don't worry Shinji. I haven't figured out your punishment at the moment. So, I will   
leave you with this. In the future, you must unconditionally obey to three requests   
that I will ask of you. How's that?" Asuka asked blithely.  
  
*Well, this might become somewhat of a quandary for me in the future. But... I was   
the one in the wrong...,* Shinji reasoned within himself. Then, as Shinji saw   
Asuka's cute face, luscious smile, and her sparkling eyes he thought, *Well...   
whatever makes her happy.* By nodding his head slowly, Shinji agreed, "Fine, I   
accept, on the condition that none of these requests will invade my personal rights,   
nor can they be used to publicly humiliate me. And most of all, you can use these   
requests to inflict bodily harm onto me, or upon other people. In other words, this   
means, you cannot make me into your personal punching bag! And finally, these   
requests have to have time constraints. Therefore, you can't make me into your   
slave or something weird for all of eternity! Remember! They have to be reasonable   
requests!"  
  
"Awww.... Shinji, why all the constraints? That wouldn't leave me much to work   
with, right? You are no fun, Baka-Shinji. I won't agree to all your conditions,   
because if I did, it wouldn't be much of a punishment to you now, would it? But,   
don't worry. The requests won't be impossible tasks you can't possibly complete,   
nor will they be cruelly unreasonable either," Asuka sweetly replied. "Oh. We are   
going to have so much fun now, my cute little Baka," Asuka giggled, as she winked at   
Shinji.   
  
"But....," Shinji winced in a shaky voice.  
  
"No, no, no, Shinji. You better not argue, because this is as tolerant as I am going to   
get. You don't want me to be 'unhappy' again now, would you?" Asuka said, as she   
raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Alright... I give up," Shinji quietly sighed. "There is no way I can ever escape your   
web of torments."  
  
"Haha, but even if you could escape, would you want to?" Asuka chuckled cutely.  
  
*Gee, that's a tough one,* Shinji sarcastically answered in his mind. "Heh heh, I   
wouldn't know....," Shinji chuckled with a dry grin. However, hidden in the depths   
of his heart, there was a already definite answer.  
  
Asuka simply replied with an adorable look and a sweet giggle.  
  
  
Unknown to Shinji and Asuka, two shadowed figures have been surveying the two   
teens from the observation room from above (come on, you know the room that   
Gendou was standing in when he had that famous conversation with Shinji in   
Episode 1).   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's end notes....  
  
Well, that was chapter three... I have expanded a bit more on Asuka. I hope some of   
you Asuka-fan will approve of this.   
BUT!   
Keep in mind, that this fanfic is not purely an Asuka/Shinji fic. Chapter Four will   
deal with Rei/Shinji stuff.  
However, at the end the reader will have to decide which ending they want to read.   
Therefore, this is an Asuka/Shinji fic just as much as it is a Rei/Shinji fic.  
  
Also, that Gundam Type robot I was describing is actually lifted right out of the   
game "Super Robot Wars Alpha". It was an originally designed mecha from   
Branpresto. Its original name is called, "Huckubein Mk-II" If any of you Super   
Robot Wars fans read this, you will know what I am talking about. If any of you   
readers want to see a picture of this mech, I have one, and you can ask me to send it   
to you via email.   
  
Just contact me at:  
Kent_choi@yahoo.com,  
with your comments.  



	4. Chapter Four

"AUTHOR'S NOTE" A MUST READ!:   
  
Lines shown between these symbols ..... indicates that the character is   
  
thinking something in his/her mind. Thus, they are thought lines. For example,   
  
Oh, that is it, I am a dead man,  
  
Also, Please keep in mind that in Japan, the family name of a person comes   
  
first while the Surname appears after it. Thus, the characters with a Japanese origin   
  
will have a name arrangement like this, ie. "Ikari Yui". However, characters with   
  
other nationalities will have a name arrangement where the Surname is followed by   
  
the family name, ie, "Soryu Asuka Langley".  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Just a reminder that every Evangelion belongs to Gainax and ADV. I am only   
  
borrowing the characters to write a non-profit story for entertainment.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.D. 2018  
  
"Family Reassurance"  
  
"Oh good, you two are back," Yui smiled as Shinji and Asuka walked   
  
through the entrance of the hanger bay.   
  
"Sorry for running off like that, Mrs Ikari," Asuka apologized as she bowed   
  
her head.  
  
"That's quite alright," Yui replied. "Shinji should be the one to blame."  
  
"Yeah," Asuka giggled sweetly in response.  
  
"Alright mother, I have had enough time to reflect on my attitude just now.   
  
Besides, I have already received my punishment from Asuka," Shinji interrupted.   
  
"Indeed, I will deal with your son later, Mrs Ikari," Asuka smiled   
  
cheerfully. "So, do you need me to run some tests?"  
  
"Oh yes. Asuka, I need you to put on your plug-suit, then report to Lt.   
  
Ibuki in Lab 32-C. She will brief you on the details," Yui notified.  
  
"Well, I will see you later then, Shinji," Asuka waved good-bye as she ran   
  
off.  
  
Turning to his mother, Shinji asked, "Mother, what should I do now? Do   
  
you want me suit up and board Eva-01?"  
  
"Do you really want to do that?" Yui asked with a serious tone of voice.  
  
Shinji was suddenly caught without a reply to this question. Initially, he   
  
thought the reason that his mother brought him here to Nerv today was to once again   
  
step aboard Eva-01. Deep within, Shinji was indeed reluctant and somewhat   
  
disturbed about coming into contact with Eva-01 again. However, he withheld those   
  
feelings because he thought his mother needed him to help her with her work. Even   
  
so, his mind was still unclear regarding the true feelings he had towards this issue.   
  
To Shinji, Eva-01 was a reminder of his unhappy past and unwanted memories.   
  
Indeed, for the past three years, Shinji experienced many new memories to help   
  
compensate for his darker past, but occasionally little things would pop up to remind   
  
him of the past.   
  
"Well? Shinji," Yui asked once more.  
  
"I don't know mother," Shinji replied with a shaky tone of voice. "This   
  
morning, Asuka asked me a similar question. I didn't know how to answer her then,   
  
and I still don't. There are just too much going through my mind right now.. I just   
  
don't know how to answer."  
  
Yui placed her hand on Shinji's shoulder, and tenderly asked, "You can tell   
  
me. I am your mother."  
  
"I. know," Shinji faintly replied. "I guess I am terrified of what will   
  
happen if I pilot Eva-01 again. I don't want to remember the past. I don't want to   
  
be reminded of the time when my only usefulness in this world was to be a   
  
mechanical part for the function of Eva-01. I don't want to go back to the time   
  
when I have to kill other beings to prove my usefulness."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Yui inquired.  
  
"I didn't want to turn my back on you or father. The Evangelions are your   
  
life's greatest accomplishment. And Nerv was the fruit of years of father's hard   
  
work. He built this place with years of sweat, pain, blood, and sacrifices. Moreover,   
  
I don't want to remind him of the rough past that he also went through," Shinji   
  
expressed with deep emotions. "I can't turn my back on my parents when they need   
  
me to continue their work. That is the reason you brought me here to Nerv today,   
  
isn't it?"  
  
"Hmm, I see," Yui said, while caressing Shinji's face affectionately with   
  
her hand. "Shinji, the truth is I didn't bring you here today so that I could run tests   
  
on you. I brought you here today to show you the work that I do. I want to show   
  
you what it is that I do in order to make a difference in this world for the better."  
  
"Really?" Shinji asked, surprised and somewhat relieved. Then, he   
  
suddenly remembered something that caused him to be filled with even more fear.   
  
Slowly, he asked, "Mother... the last time you brought me to this place to show me   
  
the work that you do... you disappeared for 13 years... You aren't trying anything   
  
dangerous today are you? Please, don't. Please?"  
  
Yui eyes shot wide open as she was surprised by what her son had suddenly   
  
revealed. Then she giggled warmly and replied, "Oh, my sweet little boy. Of course   
  
not."  
  
"Really?" Shinji asked once again for reassurance.   
  
"Yes, don't you trust me?" Yui kindly smiled. "I have told you this   
  
before, but I just want to remind you again. You must never forget that my greatest   
  
achievements in this world are not the Evangelions. You and Rei are my biggest   
  
accomplishments and rewards in my life. Both of you are my greatest joy and pride.   
  
Promise me you will always remember that?"  
  
"Yes, mother," Shinji nodded, with joyful droplets of tears running down   
  
his cheeks.  
  
"You have to also remember that your father went through all the hardships   
  
to create Nerv in order to protect us. Nerv isn't his first priority. Your feelings,   
  
happiness and well-being are his highest priority," Yui added. "You must always   
  
keep that in mind no matter what happens in the future." With this, Yui wrapped her   
  
arms around Shinji and hugged him tightly as if she was going to lose her son.  
  
"Thank you, mother," Shinji sobbed, as he returned the hug.  
  
"You have to make your own choices in life. You shouldn't make choices   
  
based on what you think others want you to do, or how others will think of you.   
  
You must find out by yourself what it is that you want to do with your life. The   
  
priorities, the passion, the path, the joy, the goals in your life are things you must   
  
explore and determine for yourself," explained Yui. "Keep in mind, your family   
  
loves you very much, and we will support the choices that you make."  
  
"Yes, brother. You must never forget that," a voice from behind Shinji   
  
affectionately whispered. Then the speaker began to wrap a pair of delicate arms   
  
around Shinji from behind, and pressed her body onto Shinji's back.  
  
"Ah! Rei! When did you get here???" Shinji jumpily asked, obviously a bit   
  
startled and surprised to find out that Rei had once again successfully sneaked up on   
  
him unnoticed. "One of these days you are going to scare me to death with your   
  
amazing stealth ability, haha," Shinji joked as he patted his chest.  
  
"Please brother, don't say that," Rei frowned. "I do not like it when you   
  
associate yourself with the subject of death....." Then with dead seriousness, Rei   
  
added, "Just keep in mind, brother. I won't allow you to leave this world.... I will do   
  
whatever that is necessary to protect you. If I fail... slowly shakes her head with a   
  
soft chuckle... No, I won't allow myself to fail. But... when you go... I just want to   
  
let you know... that I won't allow you to go alone."  
  
"Huh?....... haha... yeah....," Shinji nervously responded with a couple of   
  
weak chuckles. Rei.... sometimes is..... too serious... sigh  
  
"Now you two, why don't we find your father and have lunch with him?"   
  
Yui merrily suggested. "Come along now."  
  
"Yay! " The two Ikari children enthusiastically cheered.  
  
Then hand in hand, the mother and her children strolled out of the hanger   
  
bay while enjoying jubilant conversations with each other.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.D. 2018  
  
"The People of Nerv"  
  
Fuyutsuki sat at one end of the long rectangular meeting table with his arms   
  
crossed. From his facial expression, one could clearly tell that something was   
  
bothering him. Occasionally, his face would shift towards Kaji, who was sitting in   
  
front of him to the left. Looking into Fuyutsuki's eyes, Kaji understood the question   
  
that he was asking.   
  
Hey, don't look at me. Those people have been notified, I don't know   
  
when they will show up, Kaji eyes and facial expression seemed to reply as he   
  
stared back at Fuyutsuki with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh damn it! I can't believe I got lost again!!" Rio cursed, as flames began   
  
to burst out of her eyes. "Just perfect. My first senior staff meeting and I'm going   
  
to be late. --!"  
  
With that, Rio continued to search for her destination by following the map   
  
in her hand, which incidentally was turned upside down.  
  
"Why isn't Colonel Katsuragi answering her cell phone? I need to contact   
  
her about the meeting that the commander just called," Hyouga panicked, as he   
  
continued his dialing frenzy while walking down a corridor.  
  
"This would be much easier if we could use the base's broadcast system to   
  
notify her," said Aoba, who was walking beside Hyouga.   
  
"The commander was very specific about keeping this quiet," Hyouga   
  
replied. "Why don't you go on ahead while I try to look for her?"  
  
"Ok, see you at the meeting then. Make sure that you DO show up   
  
sometime today," Aoba laughed, as he ran off.  
  
Meanwhile.... Misato's cellular phone was resting on a panel at the top   
  
level of the commander center as it continued to ring. Obviously, she had left it   
  
there when she dashed off the command deck.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.D. 2018  
  
"New Perspective"   
  
"Yes, Touji. That's right. Yeah? That's great, we will meet you guys at   
  
The Matsumoto Mall in an hour then," Shinji spoke into his cellular phone. "Yeah,   
  
sure, we haven't had lunch yet either. Ok, later then."  
  
"It's too bad mother and father were called away to attend an emergency   
  
meeting," Rei sighed, as she continued to walk beside Shinji down a Nerv corridor.   
  
"Yeah, I suppose it must be very important. Mother said that they won't   
  
even be coming home tonight," Shinji disappointedly breathed, as he placed his cell   
  
phone back into the holder on his belt. "Hey, don't be so disappointed, Rei. We   
  
knew that mother and father would be quite busy when they got back to Nerv."  
  
"At least we are together," Rei said as she gave a quick smile to reassure   
  
Shinji. "We should get going now if we want to get there on time."  
  
"Yeah, I am starving too. Those guys better be there on time, or I am going   
  
to get lunch without them," Shinji laughed, as they began to head towards the closest   
  
elevator. Then, he suddenly stop as a realization popped into his mind. "Maybe, we   
  
should call Asuka and get her to come along as well?" Shinji suggested, and began   
  
to reach for his phone.  
  
"Brother, I think she is still occupied with her synchronization tests. I   
  
doubt the second child will have extra time to spend away from her Unit-02," Rei   
  
said in a monotone as she continued to walk.  
  
"Yeah, haha. How silly of me," Shinji replied chuckling, and he began to   
  
pick up his pace to catch up with Rei. I wonder why Rei...... Oh well, I suppose it's   
  
nothing, Shinji thought in his mind.  
  
When the two teens arrived before an elevator, Shinji reached out and   
  
pressed the button. Then for a short moment, the two stood there and waited as   
  
Shinji whistled a cheerful tune, while Rei stared at the ground. Suddenly, Rei broke   
  
her silence by asking a question.  
  
"Brother?" Rei said with a soft whisper.  
  
"Hmmm? What is it, Rei?"  
  
"Is the life we have now... is it not enough?" Rei asked, again in with in a   
  
whisper.  
  
"Eh? Why would you ask this? Is something troubling you, Rei? You   
  
seem kind of dispirited." Shinji replied with concern.  
  
"Do you... ever wish that you had more than what you have now? And   
  
with more, you would be happier?" Rei continued to question with the same tone.  
  
"Come on, Rei. I know something is bothering you," Shinji smiled as he   
  
placed a hand on Rei's shoulder to comfort her. "Let it out. You can tell me.   
  
Whatever it is, your big brother will help you through it together." Coming back to   
  
Nerv today must have sparked her memory and made her remember our tragic past.   
  
I should do my best to solace her discomfort. Shinji reasoned in his mind.  
  
"I heard about what happened to you in the hanger today... how you painful   
  
you felt... how you cried..." Rei straightforwardly confessed, as she turned to face   
  
Shinji.  
  
Shinji was suddenly caught off guard by Rei's words. Moreover, he   
  
touched to see Rei's watery red eyes were filled with emotions of concern, and   
  
worry. In this moment, Shinji could honestly say to himself that he was the luckiest   
  
man on Earth to have a woman who genuinely cared for his well-being more than   
  
anything else. This was not the first time that Rei had expressed such concerns and   
  
feelings for Shinji. However, this was the first time that Shinji could actually   
  
savored Rei's feelings as if their hearts were connected, and their souls merged as   
  
one. He could feel that Rei had valued every aspects of his life to be more important   
  
than her own life. For an unknown reason, Shinji felt more connected to Rei than he   
  
ever was to anyone else on the face of the planet.   
  
"Rei...," Shinji replied with countless emotions as he was about to open his   
  
arms to embrace Rei. "I..."   
  
Then suddenly, Shinji heard a deep and course voice powerfully echoed,   
  
"Adam..... Adam....." Shinji immediately snapped his head towards the direction   
  
down the corridor, where he thought the voice originated. To Shinji, this voice felt   
  
nostalgic, and yet at the same time sent a cold chilly feeling throughout his body.   
  
The warm kindness he felt from Rei was suddenly replaced with a frightening   
  
intimidation upon hearing the voice. Then, without realizing it himself, Shinji's   
  
body began to tremble, and began to sway as he could no longer keep his balance.  
  
Seeing this, Rei quickly wrapped her arms around Shinji to keep him from   
  
falling down. "Shinji! Brother! Are you okay? I am sorry! I promise I won't ask   
  
you about things that you don't want to answer ever again. Please, I am sorry, don't   
  
be angry at me," Rei began to cry as she slowly helped Shinji to rest on the bench   
  
nearby. To Rei, she had thought that Shinji was about to fainted because he was so   
  
enraged from what she had said.  
  
Shinji now began to feel a piercing pain drilling into his head. He could   
  
hear every word that Rei had said, and he could see that Rei was crying, however he   
  
was unable to speak a word of reassurance to comfort Rei. He wanted to let her   
  
know that she had misunderstood the cause for his condition, he desperately hoped   
  
to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but Shinji began to realize no matter how hard he   
  
tried, not a sound came out of his mouth. Slowly, he began to feel that he was   
  
losing control of his other senses as well. As he sat down on the bench, Shinji   
  
realized that he could no longer hear Rei's crying voice, nor could smell the fresh   
  
scent left by the shampoo from Rei's hair. Then, his eyesight began to go, and all he   
  
could see was darkness. Finally, he could no longer feel the bench he was sitting on,   
  
the temperature of his surrounding or the gentle touch of his sister. Shinji felt like it   
  
was as if his sense of touch has been robbed from him.  
  
Then, Shinji began to feel that his perspective towards his dark surroundings   
  
was changing. He started to hear countless muffled voices all speaking around him   
  
at the same time. However, Shinji could not identify or see the sources   
  
of the voices. Suddenly, the darkness disappeared and in place of it, flashes of   
  
different images that made no sense to Shinji began to play out before him. As this   
  
continued, the rate of change for the flashes of images began to hasten until it finally   
  
came to a sudden stop. Now, Shinji was shocked to see this final image before him.   
  
It was a still scene where a giant mech resembling his Evangelion Unit-01 floating   
  
over a red ocean. However, before Shinji was able to make out more details from   
  
this image, this scene began to melt away. Within seconds, he was once again   
  
surrounded by a void of darkness.   
  
"Shinji! Please? Wake up!" Rei continued to plead while crying on   
  
Shinji's shoulder. She could not believe that a little more than a minute ago, Shinji   
  
was still whistling a cheerful tune, but now his body was completely lifeless.   
  
Breaking her promise, Rei began to use her special ability to peek into Shinji's mind   
  
for a closer examination. However, Rei was terrified when she couldn't detect any   
  
activity or signs of life within Shinji. It was as if the young man's body had   
  
suddenly turned in a blank. His sister was in complete shock, as streams of tears   
  
traveled down her pale cheeks and dripped onto Shinji's shirt. "Please...., I am   
  
sorry... don't.... leave me.... please....."  
  
As Rei continued to wrap her arms tighter around Shinji, she felt one of his   
  
arms slowly wrapping itself around the back of her waist. With joy, Rei looked up   
  
at Shinji's face, and saw his eyelids beginning to rise up.  
  
".... Don't... cry..." Shinji weakly whispered with a comforting voice. "It...   
  
wasn't your fault. I can clearly sense your feelings... Thank you, Rei." And Shinji   
  
wasn't just saying that to make Rei feel better. He could honestly feel every bit of   
  
Rei's warm emotions and tender affections for him pouring directly into his heart   
  
and mind. He felt as if Rei's heart, mind, and soul was part of himself.  
  
"sniff... Shinji, you scared me. Did you know that?" Rei affectionately   
  
whispered with relief, and joy. However, her body was still trembling.  
  
"....weakly chuckles, I am sorry," Shinji replied, as he began to sit up.   
  
Then looking at Rei's warm smile, he allowed himself to do the same. With his arm   
  
already around her waist, Shinji pulled Rei closer to him, then placed his other hand   
  
on her cheek and started to gently wipe her sparkling tears away with his finger.   
  
Next, he continued to do the same on the other side of her cheek.  
  
"What happened?" Rei asked while she started to calm herself.  
  
"I am not sure..." Shinji answered with uncertainty. "I guess, I just   
  
suddenly blanked out or fainted. Must be because of stress. Don't worry, I am fine   
  
now." Shinji couldn't bring himself to tell Rei about the experiences that he went   
  
through because simply, he couldn't understand them himself.   
  
Rei simply gave a small smile of relief as a response.  
  
Ding, and the doors of the elevator began to slide open.  
  
"Come on, we should get going" Shinji said as he stood up.  
  
Rei nodded, and grabbed hold of Shinji's hand. Then she began to walk   
  
alongside of him into the elevator.  
  
As the doors began to close, Shinji stared down into the long corridor   
  
through the crack, and thought, What... the HELL was THAT???  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
In the "Combat Simulation Room"...  
  
Soryu Asuka Langley was inside one of the six "CSP- Combat Simulation   
  
Pod" located inside the large room brushing up on her short-range battle tactics.   
  
Asuka was fighting several opponents at once within a virtual copy of the central   
  
city area in New-Tokyo-3. Due the fact that there were tall buildings surrounding   
  
the area, Asuka thought it was the best battlefield to conduct close combat training.   
  
At first, Asuka was enjoying the fact that she was doing a great job. However, her   
  
delight was suddenly interrupted when a non-A.I. combatant entered the simulation.   
  
Asuka was completely surprised when an orange strip of words marking, "New   
  
Challenger!" appeared on her combat scope. Her amazement was mainly fueled by   
  
the fact that Asuka knew full well that she was the only pilot currently stationed at   
  
Nerv HQ.   
  
"Haha, must be one of the tech personnel from the control room. I knew   
  
that they had the chance to play around with the simulator when they were working   
  
out the bugs, but if they think that they can stand up against a real pilot like myself...   
  
heh... heh..., But, I always admire courageous souls, but that guy over there is going   
  
to slaughtered!" Asuka sneered, as she cracked her knuckles. Then she opened a   
  
'voice only' hologram window to the other combatant and laughed, "Ok, you tech   
  
monkey. Let see how long your half-ass skills can stand up against a professional!"  
  
"We'll see," a female's gentle yet hostile voice replied from the other side   
  
of the line.  
  
Then another hologram screen opened up before Asuka and words began to   
  
scroll up...   
  
Simulation loading.....   
  
Ryukevain Type I settings loading...  
  
[Ryukevain Type-One:]  
  
Selections...........  
  
Armaments:  
  
- Head Vulcan pod x2  
  
- Beam sword x2  
  
- Giant Revolver (Eva Type) x2  
  
- Knuckle crasher x2  
  
- Buster shot ability active  
  
Optional Weapons:  
  
- Smoke Screen Bomb  
  
- Beam rifle with grenade launcher x1  
  
Optional Equipment:  
  
- High-torque thrusters  
  
..................  
  
........Simulation starting.  
  
Then, the 3D image of the Ryukevain Type-1 appeared on the virtual   
  
Tokyo-3 battlefield, several blocks away from Asuka. The Ryukevain Type-One   
  
was slightly different that the Test-Type model's appearance. The limes basically   
  
remained the same, except the armor pieces looked a little different. They were of a   
  
Gundam Type design. However, there were two large metal boxes that were the size   
  
of its knuckles attached to the sides on the lower section of both its arms [one on   
  
each arm]. There was also a giant Eva Type Revolver hanging off both sides of its   
  
waist. Not only that, there were no extra armor protecting the section joining the   
  
legs to the main body. The body's designs were also much different from the Test-  
  
Type, however the two orange colored exhaust grids were still on both sides of its   
  
front chest. The body of the Type-One seemed to have a more sharper and flexible   
  
feel to it. Even the two shoulder armor pieces were much smaller than found   
  
attached onto the Test-Type. There was also a long pod connected from behind onto   
  
the back of each of its shoulders. The head was also very different from that of the   
  
Test-Type model. It was still a Gundam Style head, except it didn't have those two   
  
thin blades forming the "V" shape on its forehead. Instead, there was a thin upside-  
  
down pentagon shaped orange pad on its forehead. There was a hole on beside both   
  
sides of the pad that lead into the depths of the head in which the Vulcan bullets are   
  
fired from. On both sides of its head, there was a long blade-like metal piece   
  
sticking out that were similar to those found on the Test-Type. They were flat   
  
against the side of the head and pointing into the sky on a small 10 degrees slant   
  
towards the back. Once again there was a shield shaped metal piece placed onto its   
  
'mouth' section. The Type-One was also of a dark blue color. It was also holding a   
  
small pointy shield on its left hand.  
  
"Mmmmmm, seems like you know what you are doing. You must have   
  
spent a lot of time in the CSP working out the glitches. This is should be fun, but   
  
the result is still the same, heh heh" Asuka said devilishly. "But... I will just give   
  
you some free advice. Packing up all that equipment will limit your mobility..., then   
  
again... oh well, who am I to argue with stupidity. o"  
  
"Heh, you still like talk a lot. Shall we begin?" the other combatant said   
  
with impatience.   
  
"Alright, it's your funeral," Asuka taunted. With that, Asuka activated a   
  
prog. knife and began her offensive maneuvers.   
  
Then, the Ryukevain Type-One suddenly jumped slightly off the ground   
  
and threw its shield into the air. Its head started to rotate 180 degrees, and is now   
  
facing completely towards the back. Then its arms plus its shoulders began to shift   
  
and folded backwards until it relocated themselves straight on top of its back. The   
  
pods connected on the shoulders began to open up and expanded into a pair of   
  
fighter jet wings sticking outward on each side. Next, the section where the legs   
  
joint with the body began to push outward to the side as it increased the distance   
  
between the legs. Suddenly, the body and the legs began to bend backwards while   
  
the part between its legs remained to point forward. When its body and legs have   
  
folded backward together into a horizontal position to the ground, the shield floating   
  
in the air came back and attached itself onto the section between its legs that's still   
  
facing the front. Due to its new form, the two giant revolvers that it had on its waist   
  
are pointing forward and located just underneath the shield thus effectively making   
  
them the R-Wing's primary weapons. The process described took about four quick   
  
seconds to complete in actual time. Now the humanoid robot has completely   
  
transformed into an aircraft resembling a fighter jet.   
  
It remained floating above the spot it was standing on just now as the pilot   
  
tauntingly asked via the communication channel, "Surprised? This form is called   
  
the 'R-Wing', you like? The prototype that you test piloted wasn't designed to do   
  
this. Do you still feel as confident as you did a minute ago?"  
  
Unwilling to show any signs of weakness, Asuka calmly replied, "Fine, you   
  
have an advantage with a flight ability now. But the result will still be the same.   
  
Maybe, you should overestimate the effectiveness of your flight ability." Emptying   
  
her rifle ammo towards the Ryukevain Type-One, Asuka started to follow a different   
  
battle maneuver due to her discovery of the Type-One's flight ability.  
  
The R-Wing skillfully dodged every incoming round and flew into the   
  
virtual clouds above.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.D. 2018  
  
"His two friends."  
  
"Good god, man! You are late!!!" Touji yelled, as Shinji and Rei   
  
approached the table that he and Kensuke occupied. Touji and Kensuke had arrived   
  
on time at the meeting place but when they noticed that Shinji was late, the duo   
  
decided to ramble through the food court to hunt for lunch.  
  
"Mmmmf, Mmmmmm, Ymmmmmf!!" Kensuke mumbled inaudibly due to   
  
the unreasonable amount of food currently lodging in his mouth.  
  
"OH Damn! Kensuke, that's a nasty habit!" Shinji ridiculed with disgust.   
  
"Hmmmmm?...." Kensuke questioned with narrowed eyes. Due to the fact   
  
that he actually tried to clear some room in his mouth, an octopus tentacle was   
  
dangling off the right side of his lips.  
  
"Yo, Shinji does have a point, you sick bitch. It is as if you just went   
  
through a famine," Touji added, obviously annoyed as well. "I don't know why I   
  
hang around you sometimes. With eating habits like yours, it's no wonder I can't   
  
pick up any hot girls!"  
  
"Brrrrrrr! coughs Ahem. Well, you keep talking like that, and Horaki   
  
(Note: Horaki=Hikari's last name) is going to give you the 'silent treatment' again,"   
  
Kensuke countered with a sly grin. Then, he imitated the sound of a whip cracking,   
  
while swinging an octopus tentacle in front of Touji's face like a miniature whip.  
  
"Shut up and eat," Touji sneered with hostility. Then he turned towards   
  
Shinji and asked, "So, what took you long?"  
  
"It's a long story," Shinji sighed. "We are going to get something to eat   
  
first. I will tell you about it later."  
  
Then, Rei and Shinji made their way around the food court deciding on   
  
what type of chow to purchase. Not surprising to Touji and Kensuke, Rei was again   
  
sticking 'very' close to Shinji during their food search.  
  
"You know, sometimes I really wonder just what IS the relationship   
  
between those two," Kensuke suggested in a whisper.  
  
"Eh. I don't know," Touji shrugged. "My younger sister sometimes acts   
  
like that when I am with her. But... you do have a point. Sometimes, those two   
  
could easily pass as a pair of couples in love. Keep in mind that Rei is Shinji's   
  
adopted sister. So, if they decide to step into that level, there is no law against it."  
  
"Yeah, she was only adopted into Shinji's family about three years ago.   
  
Besides, there isn't much of an age difference between them. Don't forget that   
  
Shinji did sort of had a thing for her when he first arrived in Tokyo-3. Remember   
  
how he used to stare unblinkingly at her with fondness and curiosity in his eyes? "   
  
Kensuke added. "You never know... heehee, maybe they even sleep in the same bed   
  
already. I am sure you and your little sister sleeps in the same bed   
  
sometimes...heehee..."  
  
"Shut up!" Touji warned as he slapped Kensuke on the back of his head.   
  
"Well... think about it. Why does Rei keep turning down all those guys   
  
who confessed to her?" Kensuke continued. "From a purely analytical perspective,   
  
some of those guys weren't bad. A few of those guys either excelled in sports,   
  
music, stylish or smart. Some of them had girls following them or dreaming about   
  
them all the time. Yet, Rei turned them all down."  
  
"Come on... Kensuke. This could just mean that maybe Rei doesn't want to   
  
date anyone yet," Touji replied.  
  
"... Yeah... maybe she doesn't want to go out with anyone but Shinji,"   
  
Kensuke suggested.  
  
"You think too much. Ooooooh... wait... I get it," Touji grinned sinisterly.   
  
"You want Rei... don't you? Haha, you are jealous because she only notices her   
  
brother. Oh, Kensuke... you are a sly one."  
  
"What? NO!" Kensuke quickly defended. "Not that! I always go by the   
  
rule of never dating a friend's sister."  
  
"Hmmm, smart words to live by," Touji commented with approval. "Haha,   
  
I guess this just sparks your curiosity because, after all, you ARE the 'King of   
  
Gossips'."  
  
"Quiet, they are coming back," Kensuke warned with a whisper.  
  
"So, what's new?" Shinji asked as he sat down at the table with his food.   
  
Rei did likewise, and took the seat next to him.  
  
"Eh, not much. Just finished my summer job," Kensuke answered.  
  
"I was busy with the soccer team for the past few weeks, and blah blah   
  
blah...," Touji replied. However, he seemed to have trailed off towards the end as he   
  
suddenly realized that he shouldn't acquaint his listeners with the details regarding   
  
the rest of his summer highlights.  
  
"Haha! You finally slept with Horaki didn't you?" Kensuke laughed with   
  
is sly yet congratulating grin.  
  
"Would you shut your cursed mouth for once in your life!?" Touji protested   
  
with an angry roar. "How many times DO I have to tell you. Hikari and I aren't at   
  
that stage yet. Although... I do admit that our relationship has taken recently another   
  
step forward." Touji smile as he began to lose himself in his own sweet memories.  
  
"Yeah.... well... ok..." Kensuke mumbled, obviously disappointed. "Just   
  
make sure you keep us informed at ALL times. As well as with as MUCH details as   
  
possible.... HEY! I don't like that look in your eyes.... what are you.......? WAIT!!!   
  
Aaaaaaaah!!!"  
  
"That's nice," Rei applauded with an adorable voice. "Congratulations,   
  
Suzuhara-kun."  
  
"Thanks, Rei-san," Touji replied, as he continued to choke Kensuke with   
  
his bare hands.  
  
"Yeah...ooooookay!!!! cough cough... Well, you don't have to get all   
  
emotional... I just wanted you to share your fortune with some of your less fortunate   
  
friends," Kensuke grumble, as he gasped for air upon escaping from Touji's grip.   
  
"So, Shinji, what is this great idea you have for us to end the summer with a bang?  
  
"Well, actually, it was Rei's idea," Shinji reply, as he turned towards Rei.   
  
"I am proposing that we embark on a group camping trip for about five days or so.   
  
Kind of taking the advantage to enjoy our last days of the summer holiday."  
  
"OH YEAH! I like that idea!!" Kensuke jumped with excitement. "I am   
  
IN!!!"  
  
"Yeah? I had a hunch that you get excited over this idea," Shinji beamed.   
  
"Touji, how about you? We have already included you and Horaki-kun in our plan."  
  
"Hmmm, this is most certainly an excellent idea," Touji replied upon   
  
running the idea through his mind. "I am sure Hikari's parents won't object to this.   
  
Shouldn't be a problem. I will talk with her when she swings by later to meet us."  
  
"OOOOOOH! This is so exciting!!! I am can't WAIT!" Kensuke   
  
announced as a blazing flame produced by his passion suddenly appeared and   
  
engulfed his body. Then standing up on his seat, he announced with enthusiasm,   
  
"Just leave the planning and equipment organization to me! I AM the expert in this   
  
field after all. I guarantee all of you that this will be a trip that your mind won't   
  
soon forget! Muhahahahaha!!"  
  
"Man! Calm down, and plant your butt back on your seat," Touji urged   
  
with embarrassment as he already noticed that half the people in the food court were   
  
already looking at Kensuke like he was some sort of weirdo.  
  
Shinji gave a weak chuckle while producing a sweat bead on his forehead   
  
as Kensuke began to settle down. Rei simply remained in her seat with a peaceful   
  
posture while quietly sipping her soft drink through a straw.  
  
"Haha, sorry guys. Just got a little carried away," Kensuke apologized, still   
  
burning with excitement. "Well, getting the equipment shouldn't be too difficult.   
  
The main concern is rather on how many tents to get." Kensuke continued as he   
  
began to stare at Touji with a sly grin.  
  
"Damn you! I told you that Hikari and I aren't at that level yet!" Touji   
  
countered.   
  
"Oh really? Well, I guess two tents are enough...One for us guys, and the   
  
other for Horaki-san and Rei." Kensuke declared with fake disappointment.  
  
"Well... I... I mean, WE have to... ask Hikari about it first before deciding   
  
anything, right?" Touji muttered while staring at the table.   
  
"Haha, I knew you can't let yourself pass up such a perfect opportunity to   
  
spend quality time with Horaki," Kensuke teased with narrowed eyes and a   
  
triumphant grin.  
  
"Alright, you have exposed me, now shut up!" Touji reluctantly admitted   
  
under his breath.  
  
"Haha, three tents it is. Isn't it nice to be truthful to your buddy   
  
sometimes?" Kensuke triumphantly said as he lightly nudged Touji with his elbow.   
  
"Hey, Shinji, I hope Rei doesn't mind staying in a tent alone by herself at night."  
  
"Actually...." Shinji began.  
  
"OR you and Rei can spend the nights together in the same tent so that I   
  
can have the third tent all to myself," Kensuke teasingly suggested.  
  
".... well, actually, you and I can share the same tent," Shinji continued   
  
normally as he didn't realize the true intent of Kensuke's suggestion. "Rei can share   
  
the last tent with Asuka."  
  
Rei immediately winced upon hearing Shinji's proposal, however it went   
  
undetected by anyone at the table.  
  
"Awww, don't be embarrassed. You and Rei ARE siblings after all,"   
  
Kensuke jokingly replied. Due to the fact that Kensuke was enjoying his time in   
  
trying to irritate both his friends, he had naturally missed out on some of the   
  
information presented by Shinji's latest sentence. However, as Kensuke is a man   
  
with a keen mind, he soon began to realize what Shinji had just announced. Then   
  
with a trembling voice, he hesitantly inquired, "WHAT... did you just... say...?"  
  
"What's wrong? What did I say?" Shinji replied, sounding puzzled.  
  
"For a moment, I thought you were trying to scare me by saying that the   
  
'Queen of the Shrews' is back from Germany, and will be tagging along with us on   
  
this trip," Kensuke laughed nervously. "Good one pal. You almost had me for a   
  
minute."  
  
"Ahem.... she... is..." Shinji slowly coughed.  
  
"DAMN! I forgot she came back!" Touji blurted as he slapped a hand on   
  
his forehead.   
  
"... you KNEW???" Kensuke questioned with a pair of big wide surprised   
  
eyes.  
  
"... well, Hikari mentioned this to me..." Touji carefully answered.  
  
"THIS IS TERRIBLE!!! There GOES ALL THE FUN!!! THIS WILL BE   
  
LIKE A TRIP THROUGH HELL WITH THE DEVIL'S PITCHFORK STUCK IN MY ASS!!" Kensuke   
  
exploded in horror. As a result, many curious heads in the food court were once   
  
again shifted towards the group's table to check out the spectacle.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Back at Nerv...  
  
"Hey! What's going on here!" Rio yelled as she entered the control room   
  
for the 'combat simulation lab'. There were at least 30 tech crews and Nerv staff   
  
inside the control room all yelling and cheering while staring at the large hologram   
  
screen appearing before the windows staring into the large room where the CSPs   
  
were located. Rio could immediately make out that someone were using the CSPs,   
  
while the rest of these tech crews were most probably enjoying a nice round of bets   
  
to see who would be the winner.   
  
Noticing that everyone in the control room were too caught up in the   
  
excitement to pay any attention to her, Rio decided to walk to the closest terminal   
  
and turned off the holographic screen. As soon as everyone were stunned to see the   
  
holographic screen disappeared, they all turned around to see who pushed the   
  
button. To their horror, they found the extremely furious Rio Meilong staring back   
  
at them with her arms crossed.  
  
"I thought Nerv rules were very clear in defining that NO TECHNICIANS   
  
are allowed in the CSPs other than for maintenance, and repairs! Which meant that   
  
using it for gambling is also NOT allowed!" Rio yelled furiously at the tech crews.   
  
"Since all of you were too busy indulging yourselves with illegal gambling to hear   
  
my question, I ask once again... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???"  
  
One brave technician decided to step up and answer, "Sorry, we just got a   
  
little carried away by the battle raging inside..."  
  
"Yes... and I suppose you are going to tell me that the technicians inside the   
  
CSPs were only conducting maintenance when they just suddenly got too carried   
  
away and decided to put on a show for all of you?" Rio jeered, still very angry.  
  
"Actually... no ma'am, there are two pilots inside," the technician replied.  
  
"What?" Rio asked with curiosity, as she walked towards the group, and   
  
the window. "Ok, everyone back to their post. Those who aren't suppose to be   
  
here, leave now before I report you for slacking on the job. Reactivate the main   
  
screen, and show me all the pilots' statistics."  
  
With haste, the technicians and staff carried out carried out Rio's   
  
commands. Those who had to leave the control room ran out as fast as their legs   
  
allowed, and those who belong here returned immediately to their consoles. Within   
  
moments the giant holographic screen reappeared over the large window, and other   
  
small hologram screens also appeared displaying the pilots' heart rate, vitals, current   
  
visual of the pilots inside the CSPs, and their respective mechs' details. Upon taking   
  
a closer look at the main holo-screen that displayed the virtual battlefield, Rio was   
  
very surprised to find what she saw. Immediately, she took a closer look at the Eva-  
  
02, and Ryukevain Type One's details to confirm what she saw.  
  
"Wow, simply amazing..." Rio whispered with amazement.  
  
What Rio saw was that the Ryukevain in the virtual battlefield had a   
  
progressive knife stuck on its shoulder. There were also many signs of physical   
  
damage all over its body. Several large armor pieces were also missing, and the   
  
signs seemed to indicate that those pieces were either blown away by explosions or   
  
ripped right off by the Eva-02. Rio also noticed many internal damages from   
  
reviewing the holo-screen displaying the mecha's details. However, it wasn't the   
  
Ryukevain's damage that surprised Rio, whereas it was the exterior damage she   
  
witnessed on the Eva-02.   
  
Eva-02's entire left arm was missing from the shoulder downwards. There   
  
were also signs was minor and major damages caused by firearms as well as   
  
physical weapons on its armor. Also, there was a large hole that one could see right   
  
through to the scenery on the other side located in the middle of the Eva-02's waist.   
  
Not only that, the left side of Eva-02's head seemed to be have been beaten in by   
  
something leaving a large crater like dent. There were also many internal damages   
  
registering for the Eva-02.  
  
Then Rio could hear Asuka yelling through the holo-screen channel opened   
  
to her CSP, "THAT was a cheap shot!"  
  
"That was because you under-estimated me. That kind of attitude could be   
  
fatal in a REAL combat," the other pilot replied with a dry hostile chuckle. "But, I   
  
must admit that I will lose in the end. You were very smart in concentrating your   
  
attack on my power generator. I don't have much time left until my unit is   
  
disabled."  
  
"Heh," Asuka gave a short unfriendly laugh.  
  
"But, this probably isn't a victory that you can enjoy," the other pilot   
  
continued. "Since you never realize or could accept that the Ryukevain can inflict   
  
such high damage on your beloved Evangelion. Must be tough for your pride to   
  
swallow that, huh?"  
  
"..... damn... I never realize how powerful its buster-shot was," Asuka   
  
mumbled under her breath. "Hey! Don't get so cocky! The most you did was only   
  
punched a hole through my waist! That shot on my head was a cheap one! The fact   
  
remains that you are still going to lose to me!"  
  
"Well, that's true. At least your pride is hurt now," the other pilot laughed   
  
with her sweet female voice. "Maybe next time I will take your entire head off.   
  
But, time for me to retreat for now. Bye."  
  
Then, the 3D image of the Ryukevain Type One disappeared. By looking   
  
through the window down into the large room, Rio could see one of the CSPs   
  
opening up. Then the pilot jumped out onto the walking ramp next to it and ran out   
  
of the Combat Simulation Room.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!" Asuka yelled at the top of her   
  
lungs. "Ooooh! I am SO going to hunt your ass DOWN!"  
  
Rio simply smiled while slowly shaking her head. In her mind, she sighed,   
  
That child... I got to have a talk with her later... But, I also have to thank her for   
  
proving to the second child that my Ryukevain isn't useless. giggles.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.D. 2018  
  
"His Two Friends plus a Hikari Horaki"  
  
At the moment, Shinji, Rei, Kensuke, Touji, and Hikari were leisurely   
  
strolling through the Matsumoto Mall as they made their way to the 'Outdoors   
  
Equipment' store. Touji, and Hikari were merrily walking hand in hand while   
  
paying no attention to anyone else except for each other. Meanwhile, Kensuke with   
  
a dark gloom over his face followed lifelessly behind the loving couple as he   
  
continued to curse the 'Devil' for ruining his end of summer trip. Walking behind   
  
Kensuke were the Ikari siblings, who were enjoying their time reviewing different   
  
items displayed behind the glass of every store they passed by.   
  
"Why? Why?... WHY?" Kensuke spoke dismally to himself.  
  
"Hey, don't be so depressed. It's not the end of the world here," Shinji   
  
comforted, as he walked up next to his friend.  
  
"Are you kidding?? Asuka is like a parasite living off the misery of the   
  
people surrounding her," Kensuke countered. "Do I need to remind you about her   
  
temper? The trip will be like carrying a bomb around that will explode any minute!"  
  
"It really isn't going to be that bad," Shinji sighed. "Touji isn't making a   
  
big deal out of it, so...."  
  
"That's because he has a weak mind," Kensuke whispered into Shinji's ear.   
  
"If it is a request from Horaki-san, he will agree to it regardless!"  
  
"Heh Heh..." Shinji gave a weak laugh while producing a sweat beat on his   
  
forehead. All of a sudden he noticed that they have walked passed the 'Outdoor   
  
Equipment' store. "Hey! You two lovebirds up there, come back! We passed the   
  
store." Shinji called out to retrieve Touji and Hikari back into the real world.  
  
"Haha, sorry," Touji laughingly replied while scratching his head. "We   
  
just got a little carried away." Then the two rejoined the group and made their way   
  
into the store.   
  
Kensuke couldn't help but be extremely depressed as he slowly entered the   
  
store behind Shinji, Touji, and Hikari. Suddenly, he heard a soft monotone voice   
  
whispering into his ear, "Don't be so sad. You aren't the only one who is upset   
  
about it." Kensuke spun around to find Rei slowly walk pass him with her eyes   
  
narrowed while wearing her famous emotionless expression.  
  
Hmmm, this is interesting... Kensuke cracked a mischievous grin as he   
  
commented in his mind.  
  
After about an hour, the group reemerged from the store carrying the   
  
equipment required for the trip that they still lack. Then, they gathered outside the   
  
store to discuss the next step.  
  
"Ok, what should we do now?" Touji began, as he continued to tighten his   
  
griped on the bags his was carrying. He and Shinji were carrying more than their   
  
share because Touji offered to hold Hikari's share while Shinji offered to carry   
  
Rei's.  
  
"Well, we have decided to leave the day after, but we still need to discuss   
  
the plans on how to get there," Kensuke said. Then a curtain of darkness suddenly   
  
glommed over his face as he added with a depressed tone of voice, "Plus, we got to   
  
meet with the 'Empress of Hell' to check out her suggestions...shivers with   
  
disgust...."  
  
"Aida-kun, Asuka isn't really that bad," Hikari defended.  
  
"Yeah, man. Take it easy," Touji added.  
  
"Oh! You traitor!" Kensuke criticized when he heard what Touji said to   
  
suck up to Hikari.  
  
"Ok, ok! Easy there, people," Shinji intervened. "Why don't you all come   
  
our house for dinner tonight, and we can talk about it? Our parents are away at Nerv   
  
tonight, so it's just going to be Rei and me at the apartment anyway. Also, Asuka   
  
can easily swing by when she comes home from Nerv."  
  
Rei suddenly flinched unnoticed when she heard Shinji bring up yet another   
  
suggestion that she didn't support.  
  
"My house doesn't have much food left, so we are going to have to buy   
  
some stuff in the supermarket at the bottom level before we leave," Shinji continued.  
  
"Well, let's hurry up! This stuff we are carrying aren't light," Touji   
  
complained. "Hikari, do you need to phone your parents about this first?"  
  
"Oh, shouldn't be a problem," Hikari replied with a sweet smile for her   
  
boyfriend.  
  
Then, the group proceeded to the bottom level using the escalators. While   
  
traveling down, Shinji couldn't help but notice his sister's downcast expression.   
  
Turning around, he asked with concern, "Rei? What's wrong? You don't seem..."  
  
Before Shinji could finish his question, Rei suddenly looked up into his   
  
eyes with a warm smile and asked, "Brother, what will you like to have for dinner   
  
tonight?"  
  
"Oh... well... haha, it doesn't matter. Whatever you make for me are so   
  
delicious, I don't really have a favorite," Shinji immediately replied with certainty in   
  
his voice. "Thanks Rei, but you decide. Ok?"  
  
"Certainly," Rei answered sweetly.  
  
Facing forward again, Shinji thought internally, Hmmm, it probably was   
  
nothing. But, it seems to me that Rei isn't too ecstatic about this trip. Dismissing   
  
his concern, he began to think about other things. However, in the back of his head,   
  
Shinji knew something was wrong with Rei because for some odd reason he felt as   
  
if he could clearly sense as well as share Rei's true emotions deep in her heart.   
  
However, he thought it was just because he was thinking too much. For Shinji knew   
  
that no man could have the ability to accurately sense another person's inner feelings   
  
and emotions. It's not like I am a psychic or telepathic. Haha, it must just be that I   
  
am thinking too hard about this. It is still very difficult for me to read what Rei is   
  
thinking, Shinji casually thought in his mind.  
  
The three guys were now sitting on a bench in the mall located before the   
  
supermarket with their bags on the ground. Except for Kensuke, the rest of the two   
  
needed a temporary rest from carrying their double share of goods purchased from   
  
the 'Outdoors Equipment' store. Meanwhile, Rei and Hikari went inside to buys the   
  
ingredients required for preparing dinner at the Ikari Apartment tonight. Kensuke   
  
was still sulking over the fact that Asuka would be showing up tonight, plus the   
  
thought that she would most probably ruin the camping trip for him. Touji, on the   
  
other hand didn't think much of it. Currently, he was facing the glass ceiling of the   
  
mall while laying back on the bench for a good rest. At the same time, Shinji was   
  
staring unblinkingly at the raffle booth set up near the entrance/exit of the   
  
supermarket.   
  
Shinji was particularly interested in the grand prize that they were currently   
  
raffling away at the booth. It was a free trip for eight to spend two nights and three   
  
days at a Hot Springs Inn within the Hot Springs resort Village located in the   
  
Kanagawa Prefecture. Shinji always did enjoy a warm relaxing dip in a hot spring.   
  
He was hooked onto this interest ever since he first went for a dip with Misato,   
  
Asuka, and PenPen three years ago. He promised himself that he had to do it more   
  
often ever since that first try, but for the past three years the chance never came up.   
  
Often, he would look at travel brochures dreaming about a trip to a Hot Springs Inn   
  
with his family. For some reason, he never managed to bring up the subject to his   
  
parents. Now, once again he was daydreaming in his mind about such a trip as he   
  
continued to stare at the raffle booth.   
  
"What's taking them so long?" Touji lazily yawned.  
  
"... stupid Red Devil... cursed bitch..." Kensuke continued his muffled   
  
grumbling.  
  
"Heh heh, Kensuke. Take it easy," Shinji suggested with nervous laughs   
  
because he couldn't believe that the news would hit Kensuke this hard. Then   
  
turning to Touji, he added, "Yeah, I wonder why it's taking Rei and Horaki-san so   
  
long. What could they be buying?"  
  
Then as if cued, Rei and Hikari emerged from the exit. Both the girls were   
  
carrying a shopping bag on one hand while on the other they were each carrying a   
  
piece of paper. They then proceeded to the raffle booth and presented their slip of   
  
paper to the man there. Hikari had the chance to spin the raffle box (the box was   
  
held up off the table by a stand on each side of it. So, people can spin it.) first, and   
  
before it came to a stop, a little red colored ball rolled out onto the dish underneath   
  
designed to catch it. The man then handed a prize to Hikari. Next, Rei went up to   
  
spin, and the result produced a little green ball. The man collected the ball from Rei,   
  
and handed her an envelope. Shinji could see that Hikari was jumping with   
  
excitement as Rei received the envelope from the man. However, Rei's face   
  
remained in its usual expressionless state as she stared at the envelope in her hand.  
  
Shinji and his buddies began to stand up while gathering their bags as the   
  
girls approached them. Hikari ran up to Touji grabbing hold to his left arm and   
  
showed him what she won from the supermarket raffle.   
  
"Touji! Look! I won this cute little doll of a duck!" Hikari announced with   
  
great joy.   
  
"Yeah, that's cute. Now you can add it to your already extensive collection   
  
of stuff animals," Touji replied with a congratulatory smile.  
  
Rei stood in front of the group with her eyes still facing down onto the   
  
envelope in her hand. Shinji walked up to her and asked, "So, what did you win?"  
  
"I won a gift certificate," Rei replied with little emotions. "I guess it will   
  
prove to be useful when mother and I shop here next time."  
  
"Hey, that's great! Good job, my lucky little sister," Shinji congratulated   
  
with a warm smile. Internally in his mind, Shinji said with a small amount of   
  
disappointment, At first, I thought she won the grand prize in that envelope. Well,   
  
guess no one is that lucky.  
  
Suddenly, Rei looked up into Shinji's eyes as if something was wrong and   
  
said, "Brother, I forgot to buy something for breakfast tomorrow. Mother asked me   
  
if I could get it on our way home today."  
  
"Oh, I see," Shinji replied. "Sorry guys. Rei and I will just swing back   
  
inside to buy some stuff. Won' take too long."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Take your time," Touji replied with one of his arms around   
  
Hikari as they sat back down on the bench.   
  
"Yeah... take as LONG as you need... at least it will help to delay our   
  
inevitable meeting with the 'Devil's mistress'..." Kensuke replied with great despair.   
  
"Aida-kun, really. Asuka isn't that bad," Hikari defended once again.  
  
"Yeah man. Lighten up," Touji added to support his girlfriend.  
  
"Ooooooooooh, That's it! You damn traitor!" Kensuke yelled as he   
  
jumped towards Touji like an attack hound shooting towards its target.  
  
"Aaaaaah! Let go man! We are in public! Stop biting me!" Touji   
  
screamed with horror and pain.  
  
Shinji made his way towards the supermarket's entrance with Rei holding   
  
onto his hand while staring back at his friends. With a sweat beat dropping off his   
  
head, Shinji sighed in his mind, I hope they don't kill each other before I come   
  
back....  
  
The Ikari siblings were quickly shopping through the aisles of the   
  
supermarket with Rei grabbing items off the selves while putting them into the   
  
basket that Shinji was carrying. Shinji noticed that Rei was pulling only high priced   
  
items off the shelves. When those items landed into the basket, he realized that   
  
some of them aren't even ingredients they usually use for making breakfast.  
  
Out of curiosity, Shinji asked, "Rei, we rarely use some of these high   
  
priced stuff in any of our cooking. Didn't mother ask you to buy things for   
  
breakfast? Why are you grabbing all these extra things?"  
  
Rei suddenly stopped, looked into the basket and started counting.  
  
"See, you must have made a mistake," Shinji said with relief.  
  
Rei looked up, and to Shinji's surprise she replied with certainty, "No, I   
  
didn't make a mistake. All we need now is one more item."  
  
"One more item?" Shinji was confused. "What is it then?"  
  
Rei began to walk forward again, and without turning back, she replied, "I   
  
am not sure yet."  
  
"What?" Shinji was really confused now. "What do you mean you don't   
  
know? Rei. Rei? Slow down!" Shinji called out as his sister began to walk faster.   
  
When Shinji finally caught up to his sister, he noticed she was looking at the wine   
  
section.   
  
"Rei, what are you doing?" Shinji asked, panting slightly. Without a reply,   
  
Rei pulled a bottle of medium priced wine off the selves and into the shopping   
  
basket that Shinji was carrying.   
  
Rei then drew her face close to Shinji's and said with a soft quiet voice,   
  
"That's for father. Don't let mother know about it."   
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Shinji began to laugh, "Oh I see. Haha, Dad   
  
gave you his secret shopping list huh?" Shinji always knew that his mother   
  
restricted Gendou from consuming certain goods that his father extremely enjoyed.   
  
As to why Yui restricted Gendou from these products, Shinji never had a clue to   
  
even venture a guess.  
  
The two then proceeded to the cashier, and Shinji carefully began to place   
  
the items from the basket slowly onto the counter. As Shinji placed the items on the   
  
counter, he mentally commented, Hmm, Rei didn't buy much... it's just that all of   
  
them are kind of expensive. Oh well, the less the better... I hate to be carrying that   
  
much stuff on the way home. My arms might fall off.  
  
The woman operating the counter professionally checked all the items over   
  
the scanner, and presented the amount owed in a short time. With a welcoming   
  
smile she also added, "This is your total amount. And it seems that your total   
  
arrived precisely on the mark that entitles you to receive two of our raffle tickets.   
  
The raffle booth is just on the left when you exit. Good luck. o"  
  
Rei took the raffle tickets and paid the women for the items. Then Rei   
  
began to hurry toward the exit with Shinji following her with the bags in his hands.   
  
When they arrived beside the raffle booth, Rei turned around said with one of her   
  
rare cute smiles, "Brother, I have two raffle tickets in my hand. Why don't you take   
  
one and try your luck?"  
  
"Oh. Thanks. But, I doubt I will win anything good," Shinji laughed.  
  
"That's not true. You are sometimes very lucky with these kinds of raffle   
  
draws. Remember, the school festival last year?" Rei encouraged with an enticing   
  
voice. "Come on. Don't be shy."  
  
Rei wasn't making it up about Shinji's luck in certain cases. Sometimes,   
  
Shinji was extremely lucky in raffle draws, card games with friends, and many other   
  
types of activities where luck was a major factor. Shinji doesn't rely heavily on it   
  
nor does he believe that his streak of luck was some sort of hidden talent. He merely   
  
dismissed it every time by reminding himself, Eh, I got lucky, but lets keep it   
  
humble.  
  
As Shinji was reliving some of his past memories, Rei had already dragged   
  
him by his hand to the booth. "Come on, brother. I will try first. Mister! Here, I   
  
got a raffle ticket." Rei said as she waved her ticket to get the attention of the man   
  
at the booth.  
  
The man received Rei's ticket and said, "Oh, haha. It's you again. Well,   
  
you know how to do this. Here." Then he pointed to the box next to him and   
  
cheered, "Good luck! Hope you win another gift certificate."  
  
Shinji watched as Rei carefully spun the box, and a little white ball dropped   
  
out after a few rotations. Then the man said, "Not as good as last time, little Miss.   
  
This time your prize is a bottle of Soy Sauce. Well, you can't be lucky all the time,   
  
right? Thank you for playing, shop again."  
  
Rei took the bottle and placed it into her shopping bag. Then she turned   
  
around to face Shinji and smiled, "Well, at least I won something. Come on,   
  
brother. Try it. It was fun."  
  
Shinji very surprised by Rei's level of enthusiasm in this matter, but he   
  
simply chuckled and replied, "Haha, alright. Thanks Rei."  
  
"Wait till you win it, then you can thank me," Rei replied, and happily   
  
kissed him on his cheek. "That was for good luck."  
  
Shinji gave a gentle smile in reply, and handed his ticket to the man. He   
  
then proceeded to indulge himself in the game of 'spinning the lotto box'. While the   
  
box was spinning, Shinji whispered in his mind, Please be something good... Please   
  
be something good... However, in the depths of his mind, he heard another softer   
  
voice continuously whispering, Black Ball... Black Ball... Black Ball...  
  
Before the box came to a stop, a little black ball dropped out onto the dish   
  
underneath. Shinji immediately looked up onto the display board behind the man to   
  
see what he had won with a black ball. In his mind, Shinji thought that the color   
  
black couldn't stand for anything good. Shinji's eyes blew wide open with shock as   
  
he realized what he had won. However, before he couldn't react to it, the man at the   
  
booth began to ring the bell hanging above him.  
  
Then man then cheered out as loud as he could, "GRAND PRIZE!!!   
  
GRAND PRIZE!!! THIS LUCKY YOUNG MAN HAS WON THE GRAND PRIZE!!!"  
  
Shinji was still in a shock of disbelief as Kensuke, Touji and Hikari have   
  
already gathered around him upon hearing the man's announcement. They were all   
  
congratulating Shinji and cheering wildly for him. Rei had already placed her   
  
shopping bag on the booth and immediately wrapped her arms around Shinji with   
  
joy.  
  
"Yay! Brother. See? I knew you could do it!" Rei cheerfully   
  
congratulated as she held on to Shinji. The two then buoyantly swung around and   
  
around due to the motion from Rei's jump hug.  
  
"Good job! What did you win?" Kensuke who was standing next the two   
  
asked with excitement.  
  
"Ikari-san, you should let go of him so he can get the prize," Hikari said   
  
giggling.  
  
"Yeah, look at him. He is still in shock! Haha," Touji laughed as he   
  
noticed Shinji was still in a trance.   
  
With all the excitement around him, Shinji couldn't help but think about   
  
several questions produced by his mind. He puzzled in his mind, I didn't know   
  
what the black ball was for... yet how come my mind was cheering for a black ball   
  
before it rolled out of the box? I wanted the Hot Springs grand prize... but winning   
  
it like this was too coincidental, and unbelievable. And Rei... Rei was acting very   
  
weird just now... What IS going on today?? Then, Shinji snapped out of his trance   
  
as Rei began to placed countless kisses on his cheeks.  
  
"Haha, thanks Rei. I guess your lucky kiss did its job," Shinji gently   
  
smiled at his blushing sister who still had her arms around his neck. "Here, let me   
  
return your favor," Shinji laughed as he stretched out his lips to kiss Rei. Obviously,   
  
Shinji had already lost himself in the joy induced by the surrounding excitement.  
  
"Hee hee. Big Brother!" Rei embarrassingly giggled as she turned her   
  
blushing face away from Shinji. However, she wasn't escaping anywhere because   
  
Shinji had already wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.   
  
"Hey man. Stop harassing your sister, and check out what you won!"   
  
Kensuke urged.  
  
Giving Rei a quick kiss on her blushing cheek, Shinji let go of her and   
  
replied, "Ok. Ok. I KNOW what I won already." Then he turned to the man at the   
  
booth and received large package-style envelope that seemed to contain a lot of   
  
papers inside. Reaching in, Shinji pulled out the papers. Unable to contain his   
  
excitement, Shinji immediately began to read the first page.  
  
The first introduction page displayed what seemed to be the front of a large   
  
and beautiful traditional Japanese style Inn. Then there were words, and it read...  
  
Congratulations on winning a trip for eight to the wonderful... HINATA INN!!  
  
The Inn Manager; Urashima Kanako welcomes you and your group to spend two   
  
nights and three days at our famous relaxing hot springs inn located in the Hinata   
  
City Hot Springs Resort Village.  
  
Please notify your arrival date in advance.  
  
We hope to see you soon at Hinata Sou.  
  
Hmmm, this could be interesting, o Shinji happily thought in his mind.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Back at Nerv...  
  
Inside Katsuragi Misato's office...  
  
"What do you mean you can't tell me who that pilot was?" Asuka   
  
impatiently questioned Misato.  
  
"Well, she requested that her identity not be disclosed," Misato passively   
  
responded.  
  
"I never knew you can even DO that!" Asuka blurted out with absolute   
  
amazement. "I can understand not disclosing pilot information to people outside   
  
Nerv... or even low ranking staff. But to other pilots as well? Who is this woman   
  
anyway? I could tell she is probably a woman around my age!"  
  
Misato simply frowned and shook her head. "Can't tell you. Sorry, dear."  
  
"Did you authorized this? You are responsible for the pilots after all,"   
  
Asuka suggested, without any signs of calming down.  
  
"Nope, sorry. I already told you, she authorized it," Misato crisply replied.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It was authorized by Second-Officer Ikari."  
  
"Mrs. Ikari?" Asuka puzzled out loud. "Why would she..."  
  
Before Asuka could finish her comment, Misato shook her head and   
  
clarified, "Nope... it wasn't her. Yui doesn't hold a Command Level rank. She   
  
holds a Guest rank, actually the highest guest rank there is. But, I can still override   
  
her commands if I didn't agree with her decisions."  
  
"Wait... Mr. Fuyutsuki is the commander. Then comes Kaji-san as the   
  
second in command... also known as First-Officer. But... after that, comes you. I   
  
never heard of any Second-Officer ranking," Asuka began to think with a finger on   
  
her chin.  
  
"Look, Asuka. This is an emergency rank designed to keep chaos from   
  
breaking out if Fuyutsuki and Kaji ever went missing for some odd reason during a   
  
crisis. No one is suppose to know about this ranking other than a few selected   
  
people. So, she doesn't usually execute her power. I felt that you were responsible   
  
enough, and that is why I told you. Plus, I want to get rid of your questions soon... I   
  
am very busy right now...," Misato explained with seriousness in her voice.  
  
"Wait... Just let me figure this out...," Asuka replied, evidently not hearing   
  
a word Misato had said. "Ikari... and a woman... Nooooo, it can't be........ HOW?"   
  
Asuka suddenly exploded with horror as she looked at Misato for an answer.  
  
"OK! Please? Don't do ANYTHING rash. She did give me a reason for   
  
issuing this command," Misato desperately tried to explain. "If you promise me not   
  
to pester her, or do anything stupid, I will let you in on it. Deal?"  
  
Logically processing all the information in her mind while weighing the   
  
best alternative for herself, Asuka replied, "Alright. It will probably be in my best   
  
interest to pretend not to know about her 'special' position."  
  
"There, that's my good girl," Misato let out a deep sigh of relief. "It was   
  
because of who that pilot really is. She felt that if that pilot's identity was ever made   
  
known, someone very close to her will be traumatized by the revelation."  
  
"Wait...a minute," Asuka suddenly interrupted.   
  
"Ok... really now. Don't try and figure out why... PLEASE?" Misato   
  
pleaded.   
  
"No. No. YOU know who that pilot is, right?" Asuka joyfully jumped as   
  
she asked the question. "Come on, Misato-san. Tell me. I promise I won't say   
  
anything. Please? Please? You can trust me," Asuka sweetly pleaded.  
  
"No," Misato refused as she turned away from Asuka.  
  
"Please? Please? Come on?" Asuka continued to pester Misato by jumping   
  
up to her chair.  
  
"No! Please, Asuka. I really got work to do," Misato continued her refusal   
  
by covering her ears.  
  
"Please? Please? Please?" Asuka continued, as she jumped around   
  
Misato's chair like a little child begging for candy from her parent.  
  
"NOOOoooooo! Please!!! Spare me!!!" Misato sobbed as she covered her   
  
ears even harder.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About Two Hours later...  
  
At the Ikari Apartment...  
  
Behind the Closed Door of Ikari Shinji's Room...  
  
Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke gathered before the computer in Shinji's room.   
  
Rei and Hikari were in the kitchen preparing dinner while the guys researched   
  
information regarding location, travel prices, and other details of the trip. Kensuke,   
  
who was suffering from extreme depression a few moments ago, was now burning   
  
with limitless enthusiasm as he searched the web for his plans.   
  
"Yes, yes.... Yes! This will be perfect," Kensuke muttered to himself,   
  
while Shinji and Touji stared at him with sweat beats forming on their heads. "Ok,   
  
just let me print this one out too, and we can sit down to discuss it."  
  
"Ok then. Let's go out to the living room and talk about it. The table is   
  
much larger out there. We can spread out all this stuff you have printed out there,"   
  
Shinji suggested, as he stood up.  
  
"Why? The floor here is large enough. We could spread the papers on   
  
your floor, and talk right here," Kensuke said with a sly grin. "Or are you afraid that   
  
we might find something you don't want us to know about in your room?"  
  
"You already know that I keep some 'special' magazines in here. I lent   
  
several to you which you still haven't returned," Shinji countered with a calm   
  
expression.  
  
"Nah, I meant... other stuff... heh heh... Like female pajamas, or panties,   
  
or..." Kensuke continued with an even larger smirk on his face now.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shinji asked, puzzled.  
  
"Oh, what I meant was that maybe your sist..." However, before Kensuke   
  
could finish, Touji already gave him a big whack on the back of his head.  
  
"Shut Up! You moron," Touji added. "Don't worry, Shinji. Where   
  
ever you prefer. This is your house."  
  
"Oh, ok then. Well Kensuke, if you prefer to stay in here then let's stay   
  
here. You can check out the new reading materials I got from my trip to New-  
  
Vancouver-3. They in the top drawer inside my closet," Shinji replied casually.  
  
"Really? Sweet!" Kensuke replied with a prevented grin. "But, serious   
  
business first. Let's figure out our travel route and plans."  
  
Then the three friends spent the next half an hour discussing over the plans   
  
for their big trip. Kensuke wanted to finish quickly due to the fact he wanted to   
  
check out Shinji's recently acquired goods from his summer trip.  
  
"Alright then," Shinji agreed, as he began to help his friends lay out the   
  
map and papers on his floor. "Now that we are going to use the Hot Springs tickets   
  
I just won from the supermarket, we will have to alter our initial plans. Rather than   
  
having five days out in the woods, we will now spend two and a half days at Hinata   
  
Inn. Then we will spend about two days in the woods at Kyoto for camping. We   
  
will leave late in the afternoon for home on the fifth day."  
  
"Sounds about right," Touji commented.   
  
"As far as equipment wise we got everything except for food, but those   
  
stuff we can buy later on when we reached Kyoto. Everyone is responsible for his   
  
or her own personal items. At 7:00am the day after we will meet at the train station   
  
to leave for Hinata City in Kanagawa. I will bring the three 2-man tents with me   
  
that morning. Then, I will hook one up onto each of your backpacks. Can't let the   
  
girls carry those, right? Well.... maybe we should give one to the 'Red Devil'.... she   
  
doesn't qualify as a full female..." Kensuke added.  
  
"That's sound about right. All we need to show the list of stuff to bring,   
  
and let the girls know about it," Touji finished off. "Well, that's over with now.   
  
Shinji, I am catch the sports channel on T.V." Then Touji made his way out of the   
  
room.  
  
"I am going to see if the girls need any help with preparing dinner," Shinji   
  
announced as he too began to walk towards the door. Turning back to Kensuke, he   
  
laughingly added, "You know where the stuff are. You can stay in here and read if   
  
you want, just don't make a mess."  
  
"Eh, don't worry," Kensuke replied with a short chuckle. "I am going to   
  
need you washroom for a sec."  
  
"Sure, down the hall on your right," Shinji directed and made his way to   
  
the living room where he saw Touji resting on the couch peacefully watching a   
  
soccer game. Without disturbing him, Shinji continued to walk towards the kitchen.  
  
As he walked in, he greeted with a smile, "Hi girls. How is dinner coming   
  
along? Need any help?" He noticed that Hikari was humming a cheerful tune while   
  
cutting the vegetables. Whereas Rei wore her emotionless expression again while   
  
placing the sliced beef into the pot.  
  
"Oh, Ikari-kun. We are almost done here. Can you let Touji, Asuka and   
  
Aida-kun know that we will be starting soon," Hikari replied.  
  
"Huh? Did you just include Asuka?" Shinji asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, she just came in and surprised us," Hikari smilingly answered.  
  
"How did she...?" Shinji was about to ask when Rei answered with a   
  
monotone, "Mother gave her a keycard to our apartment because their water pipes   
  
still aren't working yet..."  
  
"Oh... I see," Shinji said. "I guess we didn't know she come in, or Touji   
  
would have told me about her. He is sitting out at the living room now."  
  
"She went to use the washroom..." Rei once again replied with an   
  
emotionless monotone.  
  
Shinji's eyes shot wide open as his mind processed what Rei had said. For   
  
Shinji knew firsthand that Asuka had a habit to not lock the door when she was   
  
using the washroom. Oh... Kensuke will have fun... Shinji weakly sighed in his   
  
mind as he spun around to make a dash towards the washroom.  
  
However before Shinji could move his legs, a loud high-pitched scream   
  
was heard, "Aaaaaaaaaaah! OH GOOD LORD!!! OH! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!   
  
MY EYES ARE RUINED!!!!!! OH! I AM BLINDED!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!"  
  
Touji jumped off the couch and called out, "What the hell was that?"  
  
Shinji recognized the owner of the scream was his friend Aida Kensuke.   
  
He slapped his hand on his forehead and began to shake his head trying to contain   
  
his laughter from breaking out.  
  
"OH!!! HELP!!! FOR I SAW THE 'DEVIL'S MISSTRESS' EXCRETING   
  
BODILY FUILUDS!!! DAMN!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HURRY AND   
  
CLEANSE ME WITH HOLY WATER!!!!" Kensuke continued to scream wildly   
  
from down the hall.  
  
At the dining table, the group gathered to enjoy the 'Sukiyaki' that Rei and   
  
Hikari had prepared. At the same time, Shinji and Touji could not contain their   
  
snickering, and were occasionally chuckling uncontrollably under their breath.   
  
Touji almost choked on his food a few times already.  
  
Finally, Touji spoke up laughing with tears coming out the corner of his   
  
eyes, "Hahaha! Hey, Kensuke. Was it even close to the worst scenario for the   
  
reunion meeting with Asuka that you had imagined?"  
  
Shinji suddenly coughed on his food as he began to burst into an   
  
uncontrollable frenzy of laughter as well. Rei also produced a few sweet giggles   
  
when she heard Touji's comment.  
  
"Alright guys! Stop joking around. Do I look like I am in anyway in the   
  
mood for jokes?" Kensuke replied as he aimlessly used his chopsticks to reach for   
  
the items in the pot. Due to the fact that Asuka punched him in both his eyes, his   
  
friends had to tie two packs of ice onto his eye to bring down the swelling.   
  
Effectively, the two packs of ice had now blocked his vision, and at the same time   
  
making him look like some sort of clown.   
  
"You were lucky I didn't gouge your eyes out," Asuka fumed as she   
  
reached for another piece of meat from the pot.  
  
"Somehow I really wished that you did," Kensuke countered. "You have   
  
no idea what kind of horrific image was burned into my eyes."  
  
"Hey! What's wrong with my beautiful body?" Asuka furiously demanded.   
  
"Shinji didn't have a problem when he saw me naked in the showers last night!"  
  
Everyone except Rei, turned towards Shinji's direction upon hearing   
  
Asuka's comment. Shinji immediately stopped laughing, and began to slowly sink   
  
into his seat with embarrassment.   
  
"In fact, I think Shinji felt a little excited reuniting with me in such an   
  
ecstatic way. Right? Shinji." Asuka flirted with Shinji while giving him a few   
  
seducing winks. This caused Shinji to sink even further into his seat.  
  
In his mind, Shinji began to nervously ask, WHAT is she doing?? Three   
  
years ago she would never have acted like this in front of our friends  
  
"Yeah right. He was probably so shocked with disgust that he was   
  
completely petrified," Kensuke countered with hostility. "Besides, he already has   
  
his gorgeous and ravishing little sister by his side everyday. Why would he care   
  
how good you look?"   
  
"HEY! Watch what you are saying! Or do you want me to rip you a new   
  
one!" Asuka fiercely threatened.   
  
Kensuke, who was eager to pick a verbal fight with Asuka was delighted to   
  
hear Asuka's reaction. Thus, he continued, "What? I was only complimenting on   
  
how beautiful and gentle Ikari-san is. Hey, Shinji, you are so lucky to have such a   
  
heavenly beauty to be by your side everyday, and allow me to venture a guess...   
  
every-night as well? Haha"  
  
All Shinji could do was continued to sink downward with embarrassment,   
  
however he suddenly felt Rei, who was sitting beside him, grab hold of his arm   
  
without looking down at him and began to pull him back up. He then noticed that   
  
Rei was displaying one of her extremely rare 'Rei-chan's sweeter than honey smile'   
  
as she cheerfully thanked Kensuke for his praise, "Thank you, Aida-kun. Here,   
  
since you can't see clearly, why don't you give me your bowl and I can pick out   
  
what you like from the pot?"   
  
"Haha, thanks Ikari-san, you are so kindhearted and polite," Kensuke added   
  
as Rei graciously took the bowl from his hand. Upon taking the bowl, she filled it   
  
with an assortment of vegetables and beef, then handed it back to Kensuke, who was   
  
enjoying himself very much. "Ikari-san, I am sure that Shinji must appreciate you   
  
so much that one day he might just propose to you and make you his wife!" Kensuke   
  
laughingly added. "I am not joking! See! Look at Shinji!"  
  
Shinji couldn't help but tried to sink under the table as he saw Kensuke's   
  
finger pointed accusingly at him. However, he was unable to do so because Rei had   
  
once again laid her tight grip on his arm in order to hold him up. Currently, Shinji   
  
was blushing uncontrollably while in his mind he thought, Please Lord! Take me   
  
now! I am ready! Please!!! Anything but this!! Please, not this again...  
  
Shaking her head, Asuka mockingly chortled, "Kensuke. You still have   
  
such a low intelligence. Wonder-Girl, and Shinji are siblings. So, why would he   
  
want to take his own sister as his wife? Even if he wanted to, Mr. and Mrs. Ikari   
  
won't allow it."  
  
"Why do you care? It's not like you have a crush on Shinji," Kensuke gave   
  
a sly snicker. "Or DO you?"  
  
Asuka's face suddenly went red with embarrassment as her hands began to   
  
wildly flap around like small tentacles while she incoherently explained, "What?...   
  
Nooooo, wait... No, I meant.. wait... I mean.... well... haha... of course.... well... I   
  
don't..."  
  
"Hahahaha! Oh, look at this. Seems like the 'Daughter of Hell' is capable   
  
of love after all," Kensuke cruelly teased.  
  
Mustering up whatever courage he could find, Shinji spoke up in Asuka's   
  
defense, "Kensuke... Leave her alone. Asuka already has a boyfriend. She told me   
  
about him this morning at Nerv."  
  
BAKA!! I never knew he actually took that seriously, Asuka protested   
  
with astonishment in her mind.  
  
Kensuke was a little surprised by what Shinji had said, as he skeptically   
  
asked, "Really? Wow, I am surprised that any guy to take such a violent, ill-  
  
tempered, and ill-mannered woman like you."  
  
"Yeah? SO? I have a very handsome and manly boyfriend waiting for me   
  
at Germany! Not that you will ever know what that means, you poor excuse for a   
  
man," Asuka exclaimed with haste and anger. However, in her mind, Asuka quickly   
  
regretted her impulsive words to rescue herself from further embarrassment as well   
  
as to halt Kensuke's mockery to expose her true feelings. Asuka then controlled   
  
herself with relief in her mind, Oh well, I could always clear things up with Shinji   
  
later. There is always a way with him. Stares an icy glare at Kensuke The most   
  
important thing now is to shut that bastard Kensuke's filthy mouth.  
  
Without showing any signs of stopping, Kensuke continued to speak with a   
  
triumphant smirk on his face, "Well, I think it all comes down to a matter of   
  
personal feelings. Ikari-san used to go by the name 'Ayanami Rei' before she was   
  
adopted into Shinji's family. When Shinji chooses her to be his partner for life,   
  
there really isn't any law against it. Maybe you haven't seen Mrs. Ikari as much as   
  
we have, but I happened to know that she is a very open-minded lady. So, the   
  
choice is purely up to Shinji. When he does decides, Shinji and Ikari-san can skip   
  
the dating process and go straight into marriage. I mean, they have been living with   
  
each other for the past three years."  
  
Upon hearing Kensuke's last words, Asuka's arguing spirit seemed to have   
  
somewhat died down. Her mind had unwillingly begun the process of expanding on   
  
the logic presented by Kensuke's argument. Noticing this, Kensuke was became   
  
very excited, and it was this excitement that encouraged him to deliver another blow.   
  
He always had good bet that the 'Red Devil' still had a thing for Shinji, and that she   
  
must have lied to Shinji about having a boyfriend to save face just now. Thus, he   
  
knew that following this trend of verbal attacks was bound to hit a nerve in Asuka's   
  
mind. Also, he wanted to pay her back big time for her double punch attack on his   
  
eyes earlier on. However, as Kensuke was about to open his open, Touji who had   
  
already received a non-verbal command from his girlfriend, suddenly clasped his   
  
hand onto Kensuke's mouth.  
  
"Hey, hey. Just give it a rest, man. Look at Shinji. He is trying to dig up a   
  
hole and crawl into it right now," Touji pointed out. "This is his own personal   
  
matters, so let him take care of it. Don't use him as ammo for your little verbal   
  
warfare."  
  
Supporting his boyfriend's attempt to defuse the situation, Hikari turned to   
  
Asuka and added, "Yeah, Asuka-san. Today is our reunion after three years.   
  
Kensuke-san was only trying to greet you in his own... well... unique way. Haha.   
  
Don't take it so seriously."  
  
Upon hearing the couple's plead for a seize fire, Kensuke and Asuka   
  
relaxed themselves to resume their food consumption. However, occasionally Shinji   
  
could still catch Asuka sending threatening death glares at Kensuke while Kensuke   
  
was stealthily giving Asuka the middle finger. Shinji couldn't help but silently   
  
chuckle whenever he caught either one of them showing their aggression in such a   
  
manner. It wasn't so much of how the two managed to continue their personal war   
  
without Touji and Hikari noticing that made it so funny. Rather it was the way in   
  
which Kensuke now looked. Because of the two icepacks tied in front of his eyes,   
  
Kensuke couldn't aim properly. Several times it seemed as if he was giving Shinji   
  
the finger, or that he was taunting Rei. Rei noticed it too, but paid no further   
  
attention to it. Shinji noticed that she had reverted back to her emotionless as well   
  
as expressionless state. Shinji simply shook his head lightly at the current situation   
  
while desperately trying to contain his chuckles.  
  
"Asuka, is something bothering you? You seem kind of agitated today,"   
  
Hikari asked her good friend with concern.  
  
Kensuke was about to make yet another smart comment, however Touji   
  
had already planted his foot painfully onto Kensuke's under the table. Sensing his   
  
friend's warning Kensuke immediately swallowed the thought of making the   
  
comment. Then he whispered with despise, "Traitor!"  
  
"It was nothing..." Asuka fumed slightly as she jammed a piece of   
  
vegetable into her mouth.  
  
"Come on, what is it?" Hikari urged an answer from her friend.  
  
"Well... I just got a little ticked off when this cocky new pilot at Nerv got in   
  
my way today," Asuka replied still venting the fumes of anger. "To top it all,   
  
'someone' shooting a quick hostile glance at Rei restricted me from even finding   
  
out the name of that pilot or how her face looks like!"  
  
Rei was the only one at the table who caught Asuka's quick hostile glare.   
  
She couldn't help but let a couple of soft giggles escape her upon seeing this.  
  
"Hmm? What's so funny Rei?" Shinji asked with curiosity.  
  
"Oh, It's nothing, brother," Rei replied with a smile. Internally, she   
  
continued to giggle, Good job. I knew she was going to try something on   
  
Langley.   
  
Then Shinji suddenly turned his head towards Rei and casually asked,   
  
"Huh? You know who is this new pilot whom Asuka is talking about?"   
  
With her eyes wide open with shock, Rei turned to face Shinji and slowly   
  
asked, "What...? Why... did... you just ask me...?"  
  
"Well... I heard you say, 'I knew she was going to try something on   
  
Langley.' just now, so I took a guess that you already met this new pilot," Shinji   
  
answered honestly as if nothing was out of the ordinary. However, he was a little   
  
surprised by Rei reaction.  
  
"I... I... No, I didn't... say that," Rei replied with an unnatural calm.  
  
"But, I was sure that you..." Shinji insisted.   
  
"No! I didn't... Just... I didn't..." Rei clarified by shaking her head with   
  
dead seriousness.  
  
Noticing the little drama going on between the Ikari siblings, the rest of   
  
people at the table broke off from their conversation and whipped their heads   
  
towards Shinji's direction with curiosity.   
  
Kensuke spoke up and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing... My mind must be playing tricks on me again," Shinji   
  
skeptically replied as he scratched his head.   
  
"At first, we just thought that you and Wonder-Girl were having an   
  
argument," Asuka clarified.  
  
"Nah, of course not. What's wrong everyone? Let's eat!" Shinji suggested   
  
enthusiastically.   
  
Hearing this, the rest of the table continued their joyful conversations and   
  
for two members, carried on their exchange of silent insults. Shinji joined in on the   
  
conversation as he continued to eat. However, he noticed that his sister was eating   
  
in a usual silent. As he took a closer look, he could see that something was deeply   
  
troubling Rei's mind.   
  
Suddenly experiencing a mild headache, Shinji heard two different voices   
  
in his mind with one saying, "Die, you 'Bitch from Hell'. Just die!" and the other   
  
saying, "Stupid bastard... You are going to pay later!" Looking towards Asuka and   
  
Kensuke's direction, Shinji noticed that they were once again sending non-verbal   
  
attacks to each other. However, it seemed that Touji and Hikari never heard what he   
  
just heard. To Shinji, he was certain that one of the voices he had just heard   
  
belonged to Asuka, while the other belong to Kensuke. As he carefully reviewed   
  
this, he began to realize those weren't voices that his ears had picked up. Whereas,   
  
they were just echoing whispers produced inside his mind. Confused, he began to   
  
turn towards Rei's direction and started to stare in her direction with puzzlement   
  
written all over his face. After a few seconds, a voice that felt like it belonged to Rei   
  
whispered with a prayer-like rhythm in Shinji's mind, Look away... please... There   
  
is nothing wrong... please just look away...  
  
Shinji couldn't do anything but blink his eyes confusingly as he thought,   
  
What on earth is going on?? Why does it seem like I could just now hear what   
  
seemed to be other people's thoughts in my mind?   
  
Then Rei suddenly gave a quick surprised glance at Shinji, and quickly   
  
turned away from him as she continued to eat silently. Shinji noticed Rei's actions   
  
just now, however, he decided that this was simply too weird to even mention to   
  
anyone. Thus, he simply shook his head thinking that his mind was playing tricks   
  
on him and continued to eat while enjoying the company of his friends at the table.  
  
After dinner, the group gathered at the living room as Kensuke began to   
  
explain the final version of their plans for the trip. Everyone all round was very   
  
excited when they heard about spending a couple of days at that Hot Springs Inn.   
  
Touji and Hikari began to whisper affectionately about certain ideas they like to do   
  
on the trip into each other's ears. Asuka was busy questioning Kensuke about   
  
certain minor details just to start another healthy argument with him. Kensuke was   
  
simply ecstatic about this as he was given the chance to continue his verbal battle   
  
with Asuka on the subject that he specialized on. Shinji simply remained sitting on   
  
the couch while happily watching his friends enjoy themselves. Rei sat beside   
  
Shinji as she quietly sipped her tea.   
  
This continued for a little while longer until Kensuke realized it was getting   
  
late. Thus, the guest said their good byes, and left the Ikaris' apartment. However,   
  
Asuka had remained behind in the apartment. She jumped onto the couch, grabbed   
  
the remote to the T.V. and switched on a channel. Shinji couldn't help but walk   
  
over to Asuka and asked, "What are you still doing here?"  
  
"What? Am I not welcomed here?" Asuka countered with a cute smile.  
  
"Well, no. Not really...You are welcome to stay," Shinji uttered, starting   
  
at the floor.  
  
"Relax, it's just that my apartment is so quiet tonight. So, I thought I spend   
  
it here with my good friend Ikari Shinji, and his kindhearted little sister," Asuka   
  
cheerfully replied, as she wrapped an arm around Shinji's shoulders.   
  
"Errr... yeah... ok... Well, ... make yourself... at home... then," Shinji   
  
stammered as he began to blush when Asuka's hand gently caressed his face.   
  
Without warning she suddenly pulled Shinji down closely beside her onto the couch   
  
with an arm still hanging over his shoulders.  
  
"Hmmm, let's see what we should watch," Asuka merrily giggled, as she   
  
flipped through the channels using the remote with her free hand, while her other   
  
hand continued to casually caress Shinji's cheek.  
  
Shinji couldn't help but blush with even more intensity now as he slowly   
  
began to realize what kind of position he was in. He was so close to Asuka now,   
  
Shinji could easily catch the intoxicating scent of her hair. More over, one of   
  
Shinji's arms was practically pushing itself into the side of Asuka's feminine figure.   
  
On the back on his neck, he unwillingly began to enjoy the smooth skin of her arm   
  
rubbing against him like fine silk. Finally, Shinji couldn't help but feel a little   
  
excited as Asuka continued to gently caress his cheek with her delicate fingers.  
  
Nervously jumping to his feet, Shinji stuttered, "Hah... Asuka... ahem I...   
  
got to help Rei with the dishes.... So.... you enjoy yourself... here... just... lock the   
  
bathroom door when you use it this time." Leaving a disappointed Asuka, Shinji   
  
then made his way to the kitchen as he confusingly thought in his mind, Why is she   
  
suddenly so forward... she is so difficult to understand... If I didn't know better, I   
  
was sure that she was flirting with me!  
  
What Shinji saw next in the kitchen nearly scared him out of his skin. The   
  
water tap at the sink was left running, while there was no one using it. With all the   
  
dishes in the sink, the fallen water was trapped inside and has started to overflow   
  
onto the floor. Next, he saw Rei sitting on the ground against the cabinets with her   
  
thighs pulled against her body and her head resting on her knees. Faintly through   
  
the rushing sound of the tap water, he could make out a series of sad sobs. Due to   
  
the overflowing sink water, Rei's bottom was now completely soaked. Realizing   
  
what he was seeing, Shinji immediately ran up to the sink and turned off the tap.   
  
Then he knelt beside his sobbing sister, and asked with great concern, "What is   
  
going on, Rei? Why are you crying? What happened? Are you hurt? Where are   
  
you hurting? Why didn't you call for me? Rei?"  
  
Even upon hearing the series of quick and concerned questions, Rei   
  
continued to bury her face between her knees. Her sobs were now filled with even   
  
more sadness and tone.   
  
Shinji tried to gather his sister into his arms to comfort her, however Rei   
  
refused to accept Shinji's gesture by pushing him away. Filled with concern and   
  
fear, Shinji asked, "Rei? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Rei? What   
  
happened?"  
  
Rei didn't reply, and continued to cry.   
  
Now that Shinji actually thought about it, he had never seen Rei cry like   
  
this before. Actually, now that he really thought about it, he had never seen her cry   
  
with such intense sadness and pain before. As far as he knew, Rei wasn't capable of   
  
crying in such as manner even if she was experiencing the pain after a truck ran over   
  
her foot. Sure, he had seen a few tears from his sister in the past, but nothing like   
  
this ever happened. However, he wasn't about to just sit here and allow his sister to   
  
cry her eyes out. So, he attempted to get close to Rei again.   
  
Once again, Rei turned away from Shinji and tried to push him away with   
  
one hand. However, Shinji was prepared this time. He skillfully saw the path which   
  
Rei's hand was coming from, and grabbed hold of her arm. He then pulled her arm   
  
towards him, thus causing Rei body to fly towards him as well. As soon as Rei's   
  
body came close to him, Shinji firmly placed both his hands onto her shoulders. For   
  
some odd reason, Shinji felt no resistance at all. It was as if Rei's muscles had given   
  
up and refused to put up a fight. Her body seemed so fragile, vulnerable, and so   
  
yielding. Yet, a part of Rei's body continued to oppose Shinji's attempt by turning   
  
her face by turning away from him. Shinji could now clearly make out the sparkling   
  
streams of tears running down the side of Rei's pinkish tender cheeks.   
  
sighs She must have been crying for a long while now... Her cheeks are   
  
so red, Shinji internally commented with concern. Kneeling closer to his crying   
  
sister, Shinji gently asked, "Rei? What's wrong? Please tell me?"  
  
Slowly and carefully, Shinji began to reach for Rei's far cheek with one   
  
hand. Gently, he began to lead Rei's face towards his direction. When Rei was   
  
finally facing Shinji, he saw that her red eyes were redder than usual. They were   
  
filled with tears, while showing her deepest emotions of sadness. Shinji could tell   
  
that his sister was in a lot of pain right now.  
  
"My goodness... what happened to you?" Shinji asked, shocked and   
  
disturbed.  
  
"I... I... sniffs I.. I..," Rei uttered as more tears began to drip out of her   
  
angelic red orbs. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around Shinji and   
  
painfully cried even louder against his shoulder.  
  
Hearing the sudden intense crying in the living room, Asuka ran into the   
  
kitchen asking, "What's going on? Why is Wonder-Girl crying?" Because of the   
  
speed at which she entered the kitchen with, Asuka nearly slid and fell backwards as   
  
her feet came into contact with the flooded floor. When she regained her balance,   
  
Asuka yelled with annoyance, "What's going on? The floor is flooded!! I nearly   
  
killed myself! What the hell...!!"  
  
Hearing Asuka's series of complaints from behind, Shinji coldly and   
  
frustratingly said without looking back, "Asuka, would you please stop yelling   
  
behind my back. I am sorry the floor is flooded, but I got more serious concerns to   
  
attend to now. So, please just try your darn hardest to be quiet."  
  
Asuka was about to angrily holler at Shinji for his tone of voice when she   
  
complained about nearly slipping on the floor and breaking her back. However,   
  
when she took a moment to review the scene before her, Asuka wisely decided that   
  
it was not the time. With curiosity she asked, "What did you do to her?"  
  
"What? Nothing! I didn't do anything!" Shinji replied with frustration. "Just...  
  
Just go away! You aren't helping at all!"  
  
Suddenly, a horrific idea dawned over Asuka's mind as she continued to   
  
evaluate the current scene in more detail. With a shaky voice she began to utter her   
  
hypothesis, "My God... Wonder-Girl would never cry like this... You... you..., You   
  
sick bastard! Did that pervert Kensuke's words finally got to you?"  
  
Shinji whipped his head towards Asuka and gave her an extremely   
  
confused expression that seemed to ask What??? ARE you talking about???.  
  
Then finally realizing that her guess was indeed a little too far-fetched.   
  
Asuka shook her head with relief and thought, Oh good... he wasn't trying to rape   
  
his own sister... or make her become his wife... breaths a sigh of relief That slip   
  
on the wet floor must have shook me up quite a bit... I wasn't even thinking straight.   
  
Shinji wouldn't do such a disgusting act. Sure, I make fun of him about being a   
  
pervert sometimes... but I knew he wasn't one. Or I wouldn't choose him... How   
  
silly of me. Then, she asked with genuine concern, "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Feeling less stressful upon hearing Asuka's gentle voice, Shinji slowly   
  
shook his head, and replied, "Thanks for your offer, but I would like to be alone with   
  
Rei for a while."  
  
"Well, you sure?" Asuka offered again.  
  
Shinji nodded with turning his head.  
  
"Alright then. Hmmmm, I will quickly use the bathroom for a shower and   
  
brushing my teeth, and other... girl's stuff," Asuka announced as she slowly backed   
  
her way out of the kitchen. "If you need any help, just knock on the door. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Thank you, Asuka," Shinji replied as he turned around and gave   
  
Asuka a warm reassuring smile. Then, he began to gently brush his hands over   
  
Rei's back to comfort her.  
  
Asuka's heart was filled with content and satisfaction as she saw Shinji   
  
smile at her in such a way. She felt that this was another giant step in letting Shinji   
  
know that she was not the same person she was three years ago and that she had   
  
changed for the better. The idea of seeing that Shinji had also changed for the better   
  
also gave Asuka great hope for expanding with him in the future. With joy filling   
  
her inner mind, Asuka made her way to the bathroom with a big happy smile on her   
  
face.  
  
Meanwhile, Shinji still had no idea as to what had caused Rei's sudden   
  
outburst of sad cries. All he could do now was to gently brush her back as his sister   
  
continued to cry on his shoulder. Shinji thought that he should just let Rei cry as   
  
much as she needed to for now, then when the time was appropriate he would ask   
  
her again. However, Rei's crying continued on for the next ten minutes without any   
  
signs of stopping anytime soon. Her voice was starting to get distorted due to the   
  
continuous strains, but she continued on. Shinji could no longer tell if the pain that   
  
was heard within her crying was caused by her emotion of sadness or from the pain   
  
produced every time she tried to make a crying sound as she continued to weep.   
  
Finally Shinji thought, This can't go on... She is going to lose her voice   
  
soon... Then Shinji stopped brushing his hands over Rei's back, and proceeded to   
  
lifting her up in his arms. He carefully shifted to Rei's side while keeping her head   
  
on his shoulder, and started to lay his arms one behind her upper back while the   
  
other slid under her knees. Cautiously, Shinji began to stand up on the wet floor as   
  
he mustered the strength into his arms to lift Rei off the ground. Step by step, Shinji   
  
carried Rei into her room and kicked the door shut behind him. Tactfully kneeling   
  
down in the dark room, Shinji rested his still crying sister onto the floor against her   
  
bed because parts of her clothing were wet. Drawing his face close to Rei, he   
  
tenderly asked as he brushed his fingers gently on the side of her face, "Rei? We are   
  
alone now. Asuka can't hear us in here. Now, tell your big brother what's wrong.   
  
Why are you crying like this?"  
  
Rei slowly stopped her crying, however she was left with the hiccups and   
  
sniffles resulting from the long duration of intense sobbing. Even in the darkness of   
  
Rei's room, Shinji could see that her cheeks were completely red. Then   
  
instinctively, Rei began to rub her sore redden eyes with the back of her hands.   
  
"Hey hey, don't rub them like that. It's not good for your eyes," Shinji   
  
softly urged. Reaching for the tissue paper box with the cute PenPen cover on Rei's   
  
bedside table, Shinji acquired a few sheets and handed it to Rei. With a warm   
  
chuckle, Shinji added, "I wouldn't want you to ruin your beautiful eyes, my sweet   
  
little Rei."  
  
Shinji then waited for a while longer as he watched Rei wipe the remaining   
  
tears away from her eyes. Rei had now calmed her sniffling and hiccups. However,   
  
she was still staring at the floor and inattentive to Shinji's worried look. Then Shinji   
  
once again asked with the same gentle caring voice, "Please, Rei. Can you tell me   
  
what is the problem? I want to help you through it. I am really worried here. I have   
  
never seen you cry like this before. I want to protect you from anything that will   
  
cause you pain, but I can't do it without you letting me know what's wrong."  
  
"You... you...," Rei slowly murmured inaudibly.   
  
"Mmmm? What did you say?" Shinji inquired with hope and gentleness in   
  
his voice.  
  
"I... still... heh... I still remembered that night when you promised me in   
  
your bed that you will... always protect me," Rei spoke with a quick weird snigger.   
  
"Yeah. Haha. I remember that night too..." Shinji gave a few quick titters   
  
as he scratch his head.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.D. 2015  
  
"I Promise I Will Protect You... Always."  
  
Shinji desperately tried to control his breathing as he lay in his bed in the   
  
middle of the night. He didn't want to wake Rei with any sudden breathing motion   
  
caused by rising and lower of his chest. Tonight, Shinji woke up in the middle of   
  
the night to find that Rei had once again quietly crawled into his bed. Rei was   
  
peacefully sleeping with her head resting on Shinji's chest, with one of her hands   
  
resting lightly on the side of his waist. Upon clearing up his fuzzy vision and with   
  
the help from the light rays of moonlight, Shinji could make out a small smile of   
  
content registering above Rei's satiny chin.  
  
Rei always like to sneak into my bed after she moved in with us a couple   
  
of weeks ago... Shinji sighed with a smile. Although it isn't comfortable with her   
  
sleeping on top of me, I don't really mind. Seeing her lovely smile and she sleeping   
  
so peacefully makes it all worth it. Then instinctively, Shinji raised an arm and   
  
gently rest on Rei's back. As he looked out into the night through the blinds   
  
covering the window, Shinji unwittingly took a deep breath and with a happy smile   
  
he thought, I am the luckiest guy in the world. I could stay like this forever.  
  
Sensing the suddenly rise of Shinji's chest, Rei gave a soft moan to indicate   
  
she was scratched away from her peaceful sleep.  
  
Realizing what he had done, Shinji softly apologized, "Oops, sorry Rei. I   
  
didn't mean to wake you. I suddenly forgot to control my breathing."  
  
"Mmmmm?" Rei moaned with her eyes half opened.   
  
"Don't worry, just rest your head down and try to fall asleep again," Shinji   
  
quietly suggested. "I will try harder not to wake you with my breathing this time."  
  
Slowly lifting herself slightly above Shinji, Rei asked shaking her head,   
  
"You didn't feel comfortable with the extra weight on top of your chest, right?"  
  
"No, of course not. I can hardly feel anything. You know how light you   
  
are. o" Shinji lied with a smile.  
  
"Please, Shinji," Rei said as she stared straight into his eyes. "Why do you   
  
tell me something different from what you are feeling?"   
  
"No, I am not," Shinji insisted.  
  
"Yes. Yes. You are," Rei continued without raising her voice. "Why?   
  
Please explain. Why would you lie to me in such a simple matter?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Shinji decided to give up against his newly adopted   
  
sister, "Well... I just thought that... Well, you were sleeping so peacefully and with   
  
such happiness. I didn't want you to feel unwanted. I mean.... I really enjoy you   
  
sneaking into my bed sometimes. Makes me feel more connected to you. I   
  
wouldn't mind being a little uncomfortable when it could make you so happy."  
  
Tilting her head slightly, Rei replied, "Oh, I see."  
  
"I would do anything in my power for you to be happy," Shinji explained   
  
with a smile.   
  
Rei seemed a little confused, and asked, "Why?"  
  
"Because you are my precious little sister now," Shinji answered with a big   
  
smile for Rei.   
  
"So, you do so purely because you are bounded by such duties required of   
  
you now that mother and father had made me your younger sister," Rei asked   
  
without emotions.  
  
"Well... you can't put it in such a way..." Shinji scratched his head as he   
  
tried to explain. "I am not doing this because I am bound by any rules or duties.   
  
Well... wait. Ok. I believe that it IS my duty to make you happy and care for you,   
  
but NOT because I am required or bounded by any commands or rules. Mother and   
  
Father didn't command me to do this. I chose to do this according to my own free   
  
will. I do this because I love you. You are now my precious little sister, Ikari Rei,   
  
and I love you very much." Then, Shinji leaned forward, wrapped his arms around   
  
Rei and pulled her closer into a hug. After a while, Shinji pulled himself away and   
  
said with a warm smile, "You are going to have to help me with this though. I have   
  
never been someone's older brother before. So, you are going to have to let me   
  
know if I am doing a good job or not. Ok?"  
  
"Hug me again," Rei crisply commanded without emotions.  
  
"Huh?" Shinji puzzled with a sweat beat appearing on his head.  
  
"You wish for me to assist you in making me happy, correct?" Rei asked   
  
raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Yes, of course," Shinji nodded.   
  
"Then hug me again. I felt happiness just now when you pulled my body   
  
close to yours with your arms wrapped around my back," Rei explained. "I want   
  
you to do it again."  
  
"Alright," Shinji smiled, as he pulled his sister into a warm hug again.   
  
"How is this?"  
  
"I feel warmth, joy and happiness," Rei replied without emotions in her   
  
voice.   
  
"Really? You don't sound like you are happy," Shinji commented as he   
  
turned his eyes towards Rei without turning his head.  
  
"But I do feel it," Rei explained.  
  
"You should try and show it to other people then."  
  
"Father said that betraying emotions to others will be the same as showing   
  
your weakness," Rei innocently argued.   
  
"Really? Did he say that to you before Third Impact?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
Letting out a few chuckles, Shinji explained as he slowly brushed Rei's   
  
back with his hands, "You were in a different situation back then. I think father   
  
meant for you to do that when you are faced with an enemy or a stranger. He meant   
  
for you to protect yourself back then by doing so. It is different now. Does it look   
  
like I am going to hurt you in any way?"  
  
Rei slowly shook her head on Shinji's shoulder.  
  
"I am not saying you should completely forget about what father said, but   
  
you should only do so when the situation calls for it. For example, like when you   
  
are in danger, or in an unfamiliar environment. You should show your emotions to   
  
your family, those you love, those you trust and your friends," Shinji clarified. Then   
  
said with pretended disappointment, "Or do you feel that I will hurt you, or you   
  
don't trust me?"  
  
Pulling away from Shinjij, Rei stared with seriousness into his eyes and   
  
replied, "I understand." Then without warning, she slowly closed her eyes as she   
  
pressed her lips against Shinji's and wrapped her arms around his back.   
  
Surprised, Shinji lost his balance and fell backwards onto his pillow as well   
  
as pulling Rei down with him. Now, not only were Rei's lips still connected with   
  
Shinji's but her upper body was pressed against his chest as well. Shinji couldn't   
  
help but feel a little aroused when he felt Rei's feminine features through their   
  
clothing as her body continued to press onto him. Gently slipping to one side and   
  
landing Rei on his bed, Shinji asked with blushing cheeks, "Rei? What were you   
  
doing?"  
  
"You suggested that I should show my emotions with actions, didn't you?"   
  
Rei replied with pure innocence.   
  
"Well... yes... but... well..." Shinji stammered. "Well... I was... you see..."  
  
"What's wrong? Did I make a mistake in showing that I was happy?" Rei   
  
inquired professionally. "Instead of withholding my emotions, I acted on them with   
  
the first action that came into my mind."  
  
"Hmmm, well... I guess... you see... Well, Rei," Shinji tried to clarify as he   
  
continued to reorganize in thinking. "When you show that you are happy, you just   
  
give a smile, or laugh a little. You shouldn't try and kiss the person. Haha, I   
  
mean... if you did that, then you will have to constantly be kissing other people to   
  
show that you are happy."  
  
"I see," Rei pondered as she stared into the ceiling. Then producing a   
  
precious and beautiful smile, Rei replied, "I understand."  
  
"There, see?" Shinji congratulated by responding with a smile. "Now you   
  
are showing that you are happy. Come to think of it, I think I explained this to you   
  
before when we defeated Ramiel. I remember I explained to you that you should   
  
smile when you are happy, and you smiled for me. At that moment, I was very glad   
  
that you decided to smile for me."  
  
"Why?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, I was afraid that you might have been hurt when you shielded me   
  
from the fifth Angel's particle beam. Also, the way how you morbidly said goodbye   
  
made me think that you have sacrificed your life to save mine. You said you would   
  
protect me... I just didn't know you would do it at any cost." Shinji softly explained.  
  
"It was my mission to protect you until your rifle could..."   
  
Shinji suddenly interrupted, "I know... but I just didn't thought that you   
  
would sacrifice yourself to save my life... Nobody has ever done that for me... I   
  
didn't thought anyone would... I wasn't worth it."  
  
"I was replaceable, you were not," Rei said with calm.  
  
Clasping a hand over Rei's mouth, Shinji warned with dead seriousness,   
  
"You are not replaceable. Don't ever think that you are. You are Ikari Rei, and no   
  
one can ever replace your importance in this world."  
  
"I understand. But back then, I was Ayanami Rei, and I was replaceable,"   
  
Rei replied.  
  
Shinji didn't know if he should be angry or if he should laugh when he   
  
heard her say that. Shinji simply exploded emotionally as he made himself clear,   
  
"No! You are the same person as you were before. Doesn't matter if your name   
  
was Ikari, or Ayanami. You are yourself, and you are an important individual who   
  
can't be replaced."  
  
"Is it because all my other clones were destroyed? Is that why I can't be   
  
replaced now?" Rei continued to innocently thwart Shinji's attempt to clarify certain   
  
things about life to her.  
  
"NO!" Shinji answered, with his voice showing signs of frustration and   
  
panic. Then taking a deep breath Shinji wrapped an arm reassuringly around Rei   
  
and explain with patience and gentleness, "I don't know how I can explain it clearly   
  
to you. But, I will try my best. Let me ask you a question. Am I replaceable?"  
  
"No," Rei answered.  
  
"Right. Why?"  
  
"Because you are Ikari Shinji, and after you die, there won't be another one   
  
like you in this world."  
  
"That's right. You are the same. You are irreplaceable. You are just as   
  
important and anyone else. You have a soul, and you are a sentient human being.   
  
You deserve to live just as much as any other person. I don't care if your body can   
  
be cloned or was made from cloning. The point is... you just can't be replaced.   
  
Because if you die, your current self will be missed very much, and I will very sad,"   
  
Shinji explained with his voice starting to crack. "I will blame myself... if you ever   
  
died."  
  
"Why? What happens in this world is unpredictable," Rei comforted upon   
  
seeing the little droplets of tears falling from Shinji's closed eyes. "You can never   
  
control everything."  
  
"Because... I would blame myself for not being able to be there for you,   
  
and protect you from harm. I would always think that there was something I   
  
could've done," Shinji cried as he tightened his arm around Rei. "Just please, don't   
  
ask anymore questions. Please just promise me that you will treasure your life, your   
  
body, and be careful in whatever you do, and whatever decisions you make."  
  
Rei nodded with an amiable whisper of "Yes. I will." Then she gave   
  
Shinji a warm reassuring smile and wrapped an arm around her brother. Slowly, the   
  
Ikari siblings began to pull closer to each other on the bed until their foreheads   
  
touched.   
  
"Thanks Rei," Shinji said with joy. "From now on, I will do everything in   
  
my power to protect you from any harm. I love you, Rei. I won't ever let you leave   
  
me. I swear I will protect with whatever means possible. Nothing is impossible,   
  
because I can control anything if I set my mind to it. And as God is my witness, I   
  
swear that I will do anything to protect you. Rei, I promise I will protect you...   
  
always."  
  
"Thank you, Shinji. I love you too," Rei tenderly replied as she kissed   
  
Shinji on his lips. A teardrop of joy was seen sliding down her cheek from one of   
  
her closed eyes. It sparkled with absolute brilliance due to the moonlight as it   
  
slowly trickled to her chin and falling onto the pillow.  
  
Fogged by all the emotions in his head, Shinji slowly and unconsciously   
  
began to return the kiss with his adopted sister. With arms wrapped tightly around   
  
each other, they were now sharing a very passionate kiss on Shinji's bed.  
  
Little did Shinji know... his father Gendou once whispered a similar vow of   
  
protection to his mother a little more than 16 years ago on a night and in a scene   
  
much similar to the one he was currently sharing with Rei.  
  
Meanwhile, Rei was starting to lose herself in the kiss as she felt her body   
  
was slowly melting away into Shinji. Filled with joy, Rei thought, I understand   
  
now. I didn't kiss him just now because I was happy... I kissed him because I love   
  
him. I love Shinji. I want to be with him forever.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
Rei suddenly returned from reliving one of her most treasured memories   
  
when she heard the soft knock on the door.   
  
Slowly and quietly opening the door, Asuka cautiously tiptoed through.   
  
Seeing the Shinji kneeling before Rei, Asuka asked with concern, "Shinji, is   
  
everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Asuka," Shinji turned his head and replied.  
  
"Well, I hope you feel better soon, Rei," Asuka comforted. "Shinji, I am   
  
just going to return to my apartment next door. I am guessing you will need some   
  
time alone with your sister."  
  
"Thanks Asuka. I will see you out," Shinji offered as he began to stand up.   
  
"Rei, don't worry. I will be back in a minute."  
  
When Asuka and Shinji had cleared out of the room, Rei softly whispered,   
  
"You will always protect me..."  
  
Then Asuka and Shinji made their way down the hall towards the door.   
  
Shinji opened the door, and said, "Thank you for being so supportive and nice to Rei   
  
just now."  
  
"What? You didn't thought I was capable of being nice?" Asuka jokingly   
  
blamed.  
  
"No... It just that I wasn't expecting..." Shinji expressed with uncertainty.  
  
"Don't be so surprised. There will be a lot that you won't be expecting   
  
from me," Asuka explained with a smile.   
  
"Yeah...," Shinji admitted as he scratched his head. "You have changed a   
  
lot during these past three years. It's like I'm getting to know you all over again."  
  
"For better or for worst?" Asuka asked with a smile as she raised an   
  
eyebrow.  
  
"Of course for the better," Shinji smiled.  
  
"Are you implying that I was wicked person back then?" Asuka threatened.  
  
"No! Of course... not," Shinji sweated.  
  
"Well, I don't blame you. I had a few problems back then," Asuka softly   
  
laughed. "But, I am glad we can start off new and on the right step again."  
  
"Yeah," Shinji replied with a warm smile.  
  
"Hey. I really enjoy jogging with you this morning," Asuka added   
  
blushing slightly.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Shinji agreed. "If you don't mind... would you like to   
  
have a run again tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Yeah. I would like that," Asuka smiled sweetly and softly replied. "I bet   
  
you won't be able to keep up with me again tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, we'll see," Shinji challenged with a friendly voice. Then the two   
  
began to let out a series of soft laughter.  
  
"Well, you better take good care of your sister," Asuka suggested. "Let me   
  
know what happened tomorrow morning. I must admit, I was a little worried when I   
  
saw the misery on your face in the kitchen just now."  
  
"Good night then."  
  
"Yeah," Asuka softly whispered as she leaned towards Shinji and gave him   
  
a quick peck on his cheek. "Good Night then. If you need anything, just knock on   
  
my door." With that, Asuka open the apartment door across from the Ikaris' and   
  
stepped inside.  
  
Shinji was left blushing slightly as he stood there until Asuka's door slid   
  
fully shut. With a smile, we walked back into his apartment, and began to make his   
  
way to Rei's room.  
  
Shinji noticed that her door was close, thus he knocked and asked, "Rei?   
  
Are you all right? I am coming in." Quietly, he slid the door open and walked into   
  
the dark room. To Shinji's surprise, he noticed that Rei was no longer sitting by her   
  
bed. In fact, as he looked around the room, he could find Rei at all. Shinji began to   
  
panic as he thought, Where did she go?  
  
Suddenly, the door behind him slammed shut with a bang. Before Shinji   
  
could turn around, a hand from behind clasped itself onto his mouth. Then, he heard   
  
an emotionless voice within his mind warned, Please, don't scream.  
  
Shinji quickly thought, Rei!?  
  
Before Shinji could do anymore, he was forcefully pushed him across the   
  
room and landed on Rei's bed face front. Immediately, Shinji pushed himself   
  
around on Rei's bed and ask with a small amount of anger in his voice, "Rei! What   
  
are you doing?"  
  
What Shinji saw next sent absolute fear into his heart. Shinji's body froze   
  
on the spot as he stared wide-eyed at Rei. There was nothing wrong with Rei except   
  
she was now floating a few inches off the ground. However, due to the darkness of   
  
the room, Shinji couldn't make out anymore but Rei's dark levitated figure.  
  
All of a sudden the room was filled with a dim reddish orange glow and a   
  
familiar humming sound.   
  
"Absolute.... Terror... Field...?" Shinji gasped with horror and awe.  
  
Shinji was completely stunned and terrified as he saw an A.T. Field   
  
appeared into existence inches before the floating Rei. He didn't know what to   
  
make of the current situation nor could he do anything as his body remained   
  
stunned, as well as starting a rhythm of trembling. All he could feel now was that   
  
his jaw had dropped straight to the ground due to his fear. With the dim light   
  
provided by the A.T. Field, Shinji could now make out the expression on Rei's face.   
  
Her facial expression was made up of pain, regret, and sadness as streams of tears   
  
began to flow out of her red orbs. Furthermore, Shinji could now clearly feel Rei's   
  
current emotions as if they were his own.  
  
Then Shinji heard a familiar voice inside his mind, I know you can hear   
  
me in your mind, brother.  
  
Completely surprised and frightened, Shinji naturally thought in his mind,   
  
Rei?  
  
Yes. Rei replied in his mind.  
  
Unable to speak due to his trembling, Shinji began speak in his mind, Rei?   
  
What is going on??  
  
I can sense your fear, my brother. I can see and hear the thoughts and the   
  
questions you have in your mind right now.  
  
Shinji remained silent in his mind as he continued to listen in fear.  
  
Shinji, if you can just calm down for a minute, I just want to explain   
  
something to you. Rei urged in his mind.  
  
Shinji slowly nodded and mentally replied, Ok...  
  
I figured out why you fainted at Nerv today. Rei's echoing voice began   
  
in his mind. There were certain side effects that your brain experienced after you   
  
came out of Third Impact. I always thought maybe... just maybe... it would just   
  
remain dormant in you. But, I was wrong.  
  
What do you mean? Shinji asked.  
  
Since you were the center of Third Impact, you brain had to go through   
  
certain changes in order to adapt itself to process the vast amount information.   
  
When you came out of it, those changes remained dormant in your brain until now.  
  
What kind of changes?  
  
Simply put, you had just experienced the ability like me to read other   
  
people's thoughts and telepathically sense their emotions. That was the furthest you   
  
got today after only a few hours upon awaking your dormant mental trait. Normal   
  
science might classify this as a psychic ability. Our Eva's synchronization is   
  
something similar. Everyone has this ability lying dormant in their minds.   
  
However, not everyone can trigger this hidden ability. You, on the other hand,   
  
possess a much higher potential with this ability after it awakens in your mind due to   
  
the changes that Third Impact had on you.  
  
You mean later on I can bend spoons without touching them? Shinji   
  
asked mentally with optimism as he began to relax.   
  
Bending petty spoons will be the least you can do, Rei softly chuckled in   
  
Shinji mind.   
  
Wait... you have this ability too? Shinji inquired. To move things   
  
without touching them... telekinesis, I think that's what they call it.  
  
Yes... but I didn't receive this ability because of Third Impact...  
  
You made the black ball to roll out in the raffle today! Shinji suddenly   
  
pointed out. You read my mind today, and you knew I wanted to win that trip. Then you   
  
quickly purchased just enough items to get the raffle tickets again! Then you rigged   
  
the game when I went to spin the box! How many more times have you been doing   
  
this for me in the past?  
  
Please, Shinji. Don't get mad at me. I promise you that I have never tried   
  
to read your mind unless I sense certain amount of disappointment, sadness, pain, or   
  
regret from you, Rei pleaded. All I want to do is to make you happy...  
  
Oh, I see, Shinji replied. Well, I know you wouldn't invade my privacy   
  
without a legitimate reason. But, still... I don't want you to do this anymore.   
  
Remember, I have this ability now too. So, I can probably tell when you are reading   
  
my mind chuncles  
  
But I can't let you develop your ability any further, Rei announced   
  
dejectedly.   
  
Why? What's going on?? Shinji asked, with fear creeping back into his   
  
mind again. Is it because I will be able to create an A.T. Field like you?  
  
No, my A.T. Field is part of my original ability. You won't be able to   
  
produce it no matter how you develop... chuckles if you were just going to gain   
  
the ability to produce an A.T. Field... things would be a lot simpler.   
  
Wait... I am confused. What will happen to me later on?  
  
You don't... want to find out... It will just bring you more trouble, regret,   
  
detriment, and pain, Rei replied with her thoughts as she shook her head.  
  
Why? What's going to happen??  
  
Don't be afraid, Shinji. Rei gives a warm smile Wouldn't it be great to   
  
live as a normal human being on this world? Do you really wish to have an ability   
  
that will be destined to bring you regret, misery, danger, harm, pain, torment, and   
  
might ultimately cost you your life? Rei spoke with a louder voice in her brother's   
  
mind. It will be very possible that you won't be able to control this ability. This   
  
ability is very dangerous when one doesn't have proper control over it. The most   
  
optimistic consequence... is that it will destroy your mind and leave your body a   
  
blank... You will be lying on a bed in a hospital like a vegetable. I don't EVER   
  
want to see you like that! Rei screamed painfully in Shinji's mind.  
  
Rei.... Shinji murmured sadly.  
  
I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT!! NO! NO! NO!   
  
NO! I don't want it!!! I don't want this!!! I WANT TO SEE YOU ALIVE AND   
  
HAPPY FOREVER!!! Rei continued scream frantically with pain. Shinji was able   
  
to clearly sense Rei's feelings of pain, fear and regret as he heard her protest in his   
  
mind. I don't want to lose you!! I DON'T EVER WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN!!  
  
Rei... don't worry..., Shinji comforted mentally. There isn't anything to   
  
be done now... If Third Impact had such effects on my body... then that is reality. I   
  
promise I will try my best and control this. I won't let myself get hurt.... please...   
  
there is nothing you can do, so don't be so upset. I don't want to see you torture   
  
yourself in such pain.  
  
Then with a pair of very frightening eyes, Rei stared at Shinji as she began   
  
to float closer to Shinji. Then in his mind she admitted with a weird tone of voice,   
  
There IS something I can do.... heh heh...  
  
Really scared out of his skin now, Shinji nervously asked, What... is...   
  
that? He even tried to back away from Rei as he slowly inched backwards on the   
  
bed. However, after a few more inches, his back came into contact with the wall.   
  
Crap... no where to go...  
  
Yes... Shinji... no where to go now... Rei eerily agreed in his mind.  
  
What are you... going to do....?  
  
It won't hurt... I promise... This is going to torment my heart and mind   
  
more than it's going to hurt you... Rei unconvincingly comforted in Shinji's mind   
  
with her frighteningly spooky tone of voice. I was crying my eyes out just now,   
  
because I didn't know what to do... I didn't want to invade your privacy and your   
  
mind to such a high degree... I really didn't want to have to invade your mind like   
  
this... But I can't come up with any other alternatives. It was either invade your   
  
mind, or let your ability develop... I rather live with the guilt of invading your   
  
privacy rather than seeing be thrown in front of danger's path once again... I... I... I   
  
can't wait any longer... The more you develop, the more harm this process will do   
  
to your mind.  
  
....Rei...?? What.... are you....going.....  
  
Don't worry... Shinji. I love you. I want to protect you just as much as   
  
you want to protect me from any pain and harm. I will also do everything in my   
  
power to make sure you are safe. I don't ever want to see you risk your life in   
  
combat... ever... again.... Not knowing if you will come back alive.... Knowing that I   
  
might lose the most important person to me at any minute... I can't bare that kind of   
  
pain... I don't want people to use you like a weapon or a tool... I don't want to see   
  
you hate yourself for killing and destroying again... Rei explained as her cries were   
  
clearly heard in Shinji's mind. Please, understand I have no choice... I didn't want   
  
to invade your mind... You mustn't think of me as trying to hurt you... I have never   
  
used my ability to alter your mind and memories like this before. Nor have I   
  
invaded your personal privacy before... You have to trust me... I just don't want you   
  
to repeat what you went through in the past again...  
  
"Rei..." Shinji softly whispered as he saw more streams of tears flow down   
  
her cheeks.   
  
Even thought I can't destroy this cursed ability, I will try to seal it in the   
  
depths of your mind with a form of limiting constraint. I have to do this now.... I   
  
have no alternatives.... later on... even with my power, I won't be able to do this   
  
without seriously destabilizing your mind... Rei explained with more pain in her   
  
thoughts. Even if you won't remember... I want you to know that I am doing this   
  
because this is something within my power to protect you from... and I won't   
  
hesitate to do it!  
  
Instinctively, Shinji began to try and back further up into the wall due to   
  
fear.  
  
Don't worry... it won't hurt... the most harm this process will do is along   
  
with your ability, it will seal up some of the memories that you have collected   
  
today... But, don't worry... please trust me...  
  
"Rei... please... wait..." Shinji nervously pleaded.  
  
Then Rei floated above Shinji and positioned the A.T. Field facing down   
  
directly above him. She softly whispered, "Minus polarity A.T. Field... open!"  
  
With a flash of light, Shinji realized he was falling into a void of darkness   
  
as he desperately screamed, "Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the apartment next door, Asuka began to peacefully and   
  
joyfully falling asleep with a smile in her bed as she thought, Tomorrow will be a   
  
great day. o Good night, Shinji. Tightly hugging the cute little Shinji doll that   
  
she had made when she was in Germany, Asuka slowly drifted to into her sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's ending notes,  
  
Please remember to write me an email of Review. o  
  
This time, I introduced the Ryukevain Type-One. This mech can transform from robot mode to a fighter   
  
plane mode. Once again, if any of your Super Robot Wars fans are reading this, I would like to let you   
  
know that I am using the design of the R-1 from the Super Robot Wars original design series called "Super   
  
Machine Wars- SRX". If any of you readers like to look at a picture of this mech, then email me, and I will   
  
be more than happy to send you a picture of it. Just a reminder, in this story so far, the Ryukevain Type-  
  
One was stolen in Chapter Two. That fighter-jet was the Type-One in R-Wing form.  
  
Well, I have expanded a bit more on Rei this time. I hope the Rei fans will approve of this. The characters   
  
are getting closer on going to their trip. So, please read the next chapter to find out what will happen.  
  
All I can say right now is that, more of Rei's feelings will be explored in the next chapter when she meets   
  
the Hinata Hot Springs Inn Manger; Urashima Kanako.  
  
Those of you who are Love Hina fans would have guessed it by now. Yes! This is the same Hinata Inn   
  
from the series "Love Hina". However, the Love Hina story line that I am incorporating into this fanfiction   
  
is the manga storyline. Urashima Kanako is a character from the Love Hina manga series. She is   
  
Urashima Keitaro's adopted sister who made her appearance at the end of manga vol 10. Her story lasted   
  
till the end of vol 12, which is the furthest that Ken Akamatsu has released in Japan so far (The guy took a   
  
vacation... so Love Hina manga has stopped until June 6th). But, don't worry... if you haven't read that far   
  
in the manga, you can still enjoy the next chapter. Why? Because Urashim Kanako's story within those   
  
two volumes of the Love Hina manga series (vol. 11, and 12) will also be briefly explained in "A.D 2018"   
  
Chapter Five. This is kind like my prediction of what will happen to the Love Hina characters in the year   
  
2018. o  
  
BUT!!! Those of you who are Asuka fans don't despair!  
  
The Chapter Six would be a bit more Asuka intense. Asuka will continue to develop when the characters   
  
head for Kyoto for the second part of their summer trip.   
  
I can give away a bit more spoiler... in the forest at Kyoto, Shinji and his friends will meet a new character.   
  
It is a girl... hahaha... no more spoilers.... that's it.  
  
Sorry... still no Eva battle story yet... but... Chapter Seven will have. o  
  
Send me your comments and your hate mail... if you have any... 


End file.
